The Phoenix's Talon
by That guy with the pipe
Summary: A random encounter with a bounty hunter turns out to be just what Lisanna and the rest of Fairy Tail needed. A dark guild is after Lucy and this bounty hunter could be the only person smart enough and skilled enough to keep her and the rest of her guild safe. Natsu and Lisanna tag along and the only people they can truly trust is each other as they try to survive the hunt.
1. The Bounty Hunter

Lisanna gripped the cold muddy chain and pulled the metal links out of the ground. The metal link had sunk into the fresh mud of the forest from last night's rain. She followed the line it created in the dirt. What am I doing here? She asked herself, this job had been taken up on a whim, it wasn't even an official guild job. She was traveling back to Magnolia from a job. Traveling by foot through the mountains was slow but it certainly provided magnificent scenery. But when she passed through a small rural town she managed to get roped into all this. Apparently someone was poaching the local wildlife. The tiny mining town was far to isolated and poor to request help from a wizards guild. So she found herself a victim of her own philanthropic ways. She reached the end of the chain finding a rusty old bear trap on the end hidden within the wet leaves and twigs of the forest floor. The crude sharp teeth were caked with dried blood from previous prey. She could only imagine what kind of cruel person would use such a device to hurt animals. The poacher was also taking food off the tables of the local miners, plenty of the families lived off the land and hunted to put fresh meat on the table to feed themselves. But they didn't do anything like this, they hunted by skill using tracking techniques that had been passed down through the generations. And everyone bagged their limit taking no more than they needed, the locals understood and respected the fragile ecology.

A few clawed footprints could be seen on the muddy ground around the trap. They were far too small to be from a wolf or any of the local wild life. Once again she wondered why she was doing this job and not some trained tracker. If Natsu and Gajeel were here they could track this guy's scent over mountains. She could take various animal forms with powerful noses in their own right but what she lacked was the experience and knowledge to tell one scent from another let alone follow it over miles of rough terrain. A loud crack echoed throughout the forest catching her attention. She activated her takeover magic taking her harpy form and taking to the skies. Another shot sounded out in the forest below and she scanned the landscape trying to spot the shooter. A third shot rang out followed by a forth and a fifth. Yellow flashes from below caught her eye and it became clear to her that there was more than just one shooter here in these mountains. A round whizzed past her and it became clear she was safer on the ground than in the sky.

She landed on the ground and transformed again taking her cat form and moving through the forest hearing the shots grow louder and louder as she approached. She reached a ridge and looked down getting a fair view of the area below. A small man in a tattered cloak lay crouched behind a fallen log, he clutched his side bleeding. Dust kicked up next to her and seconds later she heard the shout sound out, she gracefully jumped from her perch and dashed towards the wounded man crouching low and crawling up to the man.

"Please help me!" he cried as another shot hit the tree they hid behind. "I was simply traveling through when this lunatic shot me," He explained tightening his grin on his bleeding side. "He got me pretty good."

Now that she was up close she could see that the man wasn't unarmed. A sleek pistol was in his hands and the ground around him was littered with spent brass casings. "Can you fight?" She asked knowing they'd stand a better chance with numbers.

The man shook his head, "He's got me pinned pretty good," he said, "and I'm out of ammo."

Lisanna silently cursed to herself, it looked like she was going to have to do this all by herself. "Stay here" she commanded preparing herself.

She leaped over the log and rushed forward with her catlike grace moving on all fours as she moved through the trees. Another shot was fired missing her only to kick up dirt as it impacted. More shots sounded out and whizzed by her.

She sprinted up the hill and leapt over a rock. A tall man in a tattered duster was crouched behind a bolder with a rifle in hand, a large metal pauldron covered his left shoulder. She charged him unsheathing her claws. The shooter dropped the bolt action and went for his revolvers on duel shoulder holsters, Lisanna stared down the barrels of black weapons. Each gun had a circular tube underneath the barrel. He was pulling back the hammer of both weapons when she closed the distance. She lashed out with her claws striking at him.

The man stepped back to avoid the strike bringing his left arm up to shield himself. Her claws cut through his duster's sleeves tearing through the worn fabric. He moved away and she expected to see blood flowing from his arm but he simply leveled the revolvers to her.

"Stop!" He commanded her lining up his sights. "Or I will shoot you!" His low rough voice sent a chill up her spine and as the sunlight shone down on the she caught the sight of light shining off his exposed left arm. It was made of metal. "Turn back to your original form wizard." He said his tone carrying a commanding edge to it, but if he wanted to shoot her he could of already, no amount of cat's grace would help her at this close a range. She conceded and reverted back to her full human form knowing anything else would probably just end with her getting shot.

"Good," The man said holstering one of his revolvers. Now that she could properly look at him she could see that he was a lot larger than she had originally thought, he stood tall at least as tall as her brother Elfman with wide shoulders. His bald head was covered with a leather black skull cap lined with brass studs. His dark brown duster was ragged and fraying at the ends and riddled with what Lisanna could only assume were bullet holes.

His metal hand went to his belt for a pair of handcuffs, "Put these on," he ordered tossing them to her feet. As the cold metal locked around her wrists she felt her magic leave her. Magically sealing handcuffs were not cheap as far as she knew. Her spine tingled as she realized her only weapon was taken from her. The man holstered his second revolver and kneeled to pick up his rifle.

Before she knew anything was happening the man sprang into action dropping the rifle again and forcefully shoving her to the side spinning her around. As she turned she caught sight of a flash of lighting shooting through the air towards her former location. The metal armed man took her spot and raised his steel limb catching the blue arcs of electricity in his hands. The shock sent the large man back a step or two and the shock hit him, the torn remains of his dusters sleeves turned black with char and the massive gunslinger clenched his iron fist.

The spell's caster stood in awe as the man caught the spell and shot it right back at him. The mage took the bolt of lightning unable to catch it like the other man. The man went down in a heap and the gunslinger drew his revolver and pulled the hammer back. Lisanna stood up prepared to stop the man from killing this mage. As she approached she could see that the attacker was the man from earlier no longer clutching his bleeding side, he had dropped his pistol and was writhing in agony, she could only imagine how painful that lighting was, this mage certainly wasn't a Dragon Slayer, Dragon Slayers couldn't be harmed by their own element.

The man recovered enough to try for his dropped gun, the gunslingers right foot came down on his hand stopping him. "Jared Galmar," the gunslinger said in that commanding tone of his. "You are under arrest for thievery, assault, resisting arrest, poaching, and murder. I've been hired to bring you back dead or alive."

Lisanna looked up at the man's face, his hands reached for another pair of magic suppressing handcuffs. "You're a mage? From a guild?" she asked realization dawning on her. The man lifted his metal arm letting the tattered and burned sleeve fall back showing the mark of a red firebird on his steel forearm.

"I'm a bounty hunter," he said never turning away from the lighting mage, "I'm from the Phoenix Talon guild."

The name didn't ring a bell to Lisanna, but hundreds of guilds dotted the landscape of Fiore and not just simple wizard guilds, merchant guilds, treasure hunter guilds, and even bounty hunters. Lisanna blushed realizing she had attacked the wrong person.

"If I'd have known you were a bounty hunter I would have helped you." She said apologetically. "I'm a wizard, and I'm used to this kind of work."

"What guild are you from?" He asked tilted his head towards her a little.

"Fairy Tail," she answered pulling her skirt back a little so the hunter could see her guild mark on her left thigh. For a second she thought she saw the cheeks of the man's hard leathery face darken just a little as he inspected her guild symbol.

The lighting mage saw an opening and took it grabbing the man's leg and sending out a burst of electricity making him roar in pain and bend down as his muscles contracted sending him down. The mage grabbed his pistol and rolled away jumping to his feet and aiming his weapon. Lisanna moved to stop him still handcuffed and unable to use her magic to help the bounty hunter. She slammed her body into him and the shot went out in a bang hurting her ears, she knocked him back a step. She slammed her cuffed hands into his bloody side hitting the wound he carried. He cried out in pain and clutched his side with his free hand, "bitch!" he growled hitting her across the face with the butt of his pistol sending her down. She hit the ground as she looked up the man was standing over her leveling the gun to her pulling the hammer back for another shot.

A loud ear splitting bark sounded from the forest, Jarred turned away from her to see a massive white spotted bulldog running through the forest its slobbery jowls flopping about. The huge dog slammed into the mage and send him to the ground and the angry mutt stood over him baring his fangs at him saliva dripping onto his face. If the dog had wanted to it could have easily have bitten the man's head off with a single chomp. The man grabbed for the dogs leg and once again channeled lighting into it. The dog gave a defining yelp of pain and like the hunter before him when down stunned by the shock. Jarred rolled out from under the massive horse-like bulldog as it collapsed down. He quickly got up onto his feet and brought his gun up aiming at the dog's head.

A shot came out with a bang, followed by a second. Red mist filled the air as the rounds pierced Jared Galmar, the gun fell from his hands and then he collapsed to the ground. Lisanna turned to see the bounty hunter back up with his revolver in hand.

"Don't touch my dog." He growled as the gun smoked in his hands. He stood fully up and holstered the weapon walking towards the corpse making sure he was truly dead, he picked up his gun and pocketed it for good measure, then he turned to Lisanna. "Are you ok?" he asked kneeling over her and helping pick her up out of the dirt.

"I'm fine," she said just now noticing her heart pounding in her ear. "I'm just fine, how's your dog?"

"He'll be just fine." He said reaching for a satchel on his side hanging by a strap along his leather bandolier. "He's just a little stunned is all, but we really need to get that looked at."

Lisanna looked down to see red soaking her dress, she hadn't noticed the bullet hit her. Apparently that first shot from Jared's pistol had pierced her side going straight through her. When you had enough adrenaline just about all kinds of pain was an afterthought. Now that the fight was over she was feeling the pain and clutched her side in agony.

The gunslinger took a key from a ring and unlocked her handcuffs returning her to normal. He pulled a handkerchief from the satchel and a flash from his hip soaking the red cloth and pressing it to her wound. She hissed as the cloth stung and she smelled the alcohol burning the hole in her. "Thanks for taking the bullet for me." He said in a low serious tone, "My name's Heckler" he said reaching for a roll of bandages in his satchel, "Hold this please."

Lisanna did as she was told and held the alcohol soaked cloth to her wound trying not to let the pain deter her as he unrolled the bandage and wrapped it around her waist. "I'm Lisanna," she said as he secured the bandage stopping the blood flow. Once he had stopped the bleeding he stood and looked at the tattered remains of his left sleeve torn and charred from the lighting attacks from Jared. "I'm sorry I attacked you, and cost you your bounty." She explained. "From where I was Jared looked pretty helpless and innocent, you kind of have the opposite appearance from him, being a big guy with a lot of guns and all."

"The world isn't as simple as white hats and black hats ma'am," he said grimly, "the meanest of men can have the most charming smiles whilst the good wear scared faces."

Lisanna cursed herself, "I'm sorry," she said, "That came out wrong I'm just saying I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions in the middle of a fight, but you did shoot at me."

"I missed on purpose," He said to her picking the rifle up again and throwing the bolt open and pushing fresh rounds into the magazine and closing the bolt. He slid the rifle into a boiled leather scabbard on his back and pulled one of his revolver breaking the top open to expose the rounds he tipped it over and poured out the spent casings to be replaced.

"Those are some pretty strange looking revolvers," she said eyeing the polished blue steel weapon in his hand.

"44. caliber nine shot LeMat revolver with a custom break top and a 24. gauge shotgun." He explained with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Is that what that hollow tube beneath the barrel is?" she asked deciding to indulge the man's pride a bit.

"Yes ma'am," he said holstering the weapon.

"They must have cost you quite a bit of jewel." She commented as he pulled a canteen from his satchel and unscrewed the cap.

"They were my father's, along with the shotgun." He pulled back his duster a little to show a short stubby sawed off lever action in a leather holster its length spanning his thigh and the barrel sticking out just past his knee. He handed her the canteen and she took it silently deciding not to pry into details about the gunslinger's farther.

A low gruff caught her attention as she watched the massive bull dog pull itself up off the ground trotting over to him like nothing had happened. The dog panted pleased as Heckler rubbed its head affectionately.

"You ok Browning?" he asked getting a pleased groan from the dog. Lisanna watched as the rough bounty hunter doted on the huge drooling animal. Before her eyes the dog shrunk in size becoming a small simple bull dog. "Your dog knows magic?" she asked both shocked and curious.

"He's pretty well trained, and having a magic collar helps with that among other things." He explained.

The dog looked at her and lumbered over sniffing her. She smiled at the mutt and petted him keeping her hands away from his wet jowls.

"Don't worry he's friendly and likes meeting new people." Heckler said walking over to the corpse of Jared Glamar and picking him up and throwing him over his right shoulder to haul back.

"You mean when he's not attacking your bounties." She said petting Browning and getting a happy guttural groan from the dog. Heckler just smiled a bit and whistled Browning over to him. "Come along," he ordered both of them looking to Lisanna, "keep drinking from that canteen, it's a long walk to the closest town and with that hole in you it's going to be tough, so keep yourself hydrated."

She obeyed seeing the reason of it and followed him and Browning through the forest staying close by his side.

The walk started off easy at first, she was still feeling the effects of the adrenalin from her fight, but it didn't last and she had lost more blood than she had originally thought. At first her pace had slowed, Heckler hand been kind enough to slow his pace for her but his long strides made it difficult to. Eventually he just stopped.

"You need to rest." He said turning around to look at her. "You're wounded so there's no shame in that, so tell me when you need to rest so you can rest."

Lisanna was going to protest but couldn't find the words for it. She nodded and sat herself down upon the nearest a rock, as soon as she was sitting down she realized just how tired she really was, the whole forest started spinning. "I'm sorry." She apologized taking a healthy gulp of water emptying the canteen.

"For what?" he said setting Jared's body down and propping it against a tree.

"Ripping your sleeve," she said trying to make the world stop spinning, she could hardly think she was so exhausted, once she had said that she realized how silly it sounded to saw that now. "And for drinking all your water," she added handing him back the empty canteen, "and for slowing you down."

"Don't worry yourself about any of that." He said putting the canteen away, "I owe you for taking that bullet for me."

"I didn't really intent to get shot doing what I did." She explained to him closing her eyes realizing everything spun even when she shut it out of sight, she opened them again and tried to focus on the man sitting in front of her hoping that everything would just stop spinning so she could continue trying to get back to town to see a doctor.

Heckler chuckled to himself and pulled a long wooden pipe out from his coat lighting it with a match, "No one wants or plans to get shot ma'am but I appreciate the gesture all the same."

"Can you please stop calling me ma'am?" she asked holding her head feeling her stomach churn. "Please call me Lisanna, alright? Lisanna."

She couldn't take it anymore, she turned away from him and keeled over letting everything come up. She vomited up spitting out everything she had eaten the night before and all that water she had drank, everything came out and spilled onto the forest floor. She felt a warm hand on her back.

"Let it out." Heckler said giving her an encouraging pat. "Just let it all out and leave everything to me Lisanna."

Lisanna finished heaving everything up and rested leaning her head against a tree breathing heavy feeling the weight of exhaustion bear down on her, moments later she slipped into darkness.

* * *

She felt warm when she woke, a musky scent of gun powder and tobacco filled her nostrils and pulled her back to the land of the living. "You awake?" a gruff voice asked her bringing her eyes open.

Heckler looked down at her, his face inches from hers. She looked up into bright green eyes against the background of the night sky. She realized he was carrying her his right shoulder pillowed her head while his metal one held her legs. His arm felt cold against the fabric of her skirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked, she had one hell of a headache but at least her head wasn't spinning anymore.

"Taking you into town," he said casually walking she looked down to see browning following closely.

"Where's your bounty?" she asked noticing the lack of a corpse draped over his shoulder.

"I buried him," he said simply, "couldn't carry you both," he explained to her.

"Won't you need him to collect the price on his head?" she questioned not wanting to cost this man all his hard work.

"I marked the grave and he's not going anywhere, I'll retrieve his body once I know you're safe." He explained continuing at his pace.

"I thought bounty hunters cared about their reward more than anything else," she teased.

"Have you met many bounty hunters?" he asked her, she shook her head.

"Let me worry about what happens to my money all right, you just rest and concern yourself with getting better alright?"

"Fine," she conceded looking around at the dark forest as he walked with her in his arms. "So you're from Phoenix Talon?" she asked trying to make conversation with the gun slinger.

"That's right." He said simply looking down at her, "I've been there for ten years now."

"Is that how long you've been bounty hunting?" she inquired.

Heckler shook his head, "No, I was freelancing for a year before then, the guild approached me once I gained a notable reputation."

"Reputation in what?" she asked finding it hard to believe he gained such a notable reputation as a hunter in a single year.

"Hunting mages," he said seriously, "not a lot of bounty hunters are cut out to hunt mages, usually the only people who can hunt mages are other mages."

"You mean like yourself?" she asked remembering him catching that bolt of lightning in his metal hand.

"Yes like myself, my farther taught me guns magic when I was young and I've collected a number of magical items in my time," he explained to her.

She decided to take a chance and spoke, "What about that arm of yours I don't think I've ever seen a man who can catch lighting with his bare hands."

"I got my arm after I joined Phoenix Talon," he said seriously, "you can't see it but I've got a metal leg too, both made by my guilds armorer along with some of my other equipment. Before I joined the guild I was a… cripple."

"You hunted wizards for a whole year missing an arm and a leg?" she questioned in disbelief.

"My leg was made of wood back then, my arm… well I had no arm back then, I had to do everything with just the one back then, couldn't hold a rifle and was barely able to reload my pistols, my shotgun holster was designed to hold it for me while I reloaded, I can cock it one handed and use it just fine with one hand."

She stared up at him, had this man truly tracked down and captured mages with his a few magic guns and one arm. "How did you lose your arm and leg?" she asked causing his worn scared face to grimace.

"I'd rather not talk about that." He said looking away from her staring straight ahead on the road.

"Why did you become a wizard?" he asked steering the conversation towards her a bit.

"My older brother and sister both are wizards and use transformation magic like mine, I just followed in their footsteps really, and we didn't have anyone to take care of us so we ended up joining Fairy Tail."

"Do you like it there?" he asked calmly.

"I love it there," She said smiling to herself, "we're all family there and we have a lot of fun… do you like your guild Heckler?"

He nodded, "It's a small guild, but I can trust everyone there and they've been good to me since I joined."

They walked for a while in silence, Lisanna breathed in the night air and thought about the interesting story she was going to have when she returned to the guild, she felt she could have walked by now but she didn't want to risk getting woozy again and throwing up, besides she was enjoying being carried it felt nice. A low yawn escaped her lips she tried to stifle it but it snuck out on her.

"Go to sleep" he said, "I'll have you at the doctors by the time you wake up."

Lisanna wanted to protest but she knew they would do nothing but delay the inevitable. She closed her eyes and once again allowed the warm embrace of darkness take her.


	2. The Bounty

Lisanna rested her head on the bar and looked outside the window to watch the rain fall on Magnolia town. Three months had passed since her little adventure in the mountains and now it all seemed like a dream to her. When she had woken up in the doctor's office the bounty hunter was gone and had paid for her medical expenses. Once she had returned to the guild she told Mirajane of her little adventure getting worried looks from her sister when she had mentioned the danger and doe-eyed looks when she mentioned the tall bounty hunter who had helped her. Her sister could be such a crazy romantic sometimes.

Life at the guild was normal enough right now, her sister was attending the bar as usual while Cana enjoyed her afternoon mug of ale, Natsu was in the corner fighting with Grey while Juvia watched from the sidelines cheering Gray on, Macao and Wakaba enjoyed the show having a drink together and the Master was sitting on the bar enjoying his pipe and a mug of ale of his own, her brother was off on a job with Evergreen and Lucy wasn't at the guild today for some reason, things were normal as usual and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She watched the puddles outside as rain drops caused them to ripple and rise the soft patter could be heard despite the loud din of the guild. She closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the rain blocking everything else out. She found it easy to block out the loud commotion of the guild hall once she had something to focus her mind on. The light pitter patter of the falling rain almost seemed like the only sound it the guild. She almost dozed off when she realized the rain had become the only sound in the guild, that and the distinct sound of heavy boots walking towards the bar.

"Can I help you sir?" Her sister asked as the boots stopped, Lisanna could feel the person standing next to her.

"I'd like a glass of whiskey," a deep familiar voice said to her sister, "and I'd like to speak to a Miss Lucy Heartfilia, I've been hired to protect her."

Lisanna opened her eyes and turned her head to see the massive form of the gun mage Heckler standing beside her with both hands on the bar soaked from head to toe from the rain.

"You!?" she exclaimed looking up at him, his dog browning stood at his heels shaking off the rain getting her, his master and the floor all wet. Heckler looked down and smiled politely at her while Mirajane poured him that glass of whiskey.

"Evening Lisanna," he said pulling his long stemmed pipe from his duster already packed full of tobacco lighting it with a match.

"Who is this Lisanna?" Mira asked, but judging by the way she took fleeting glances at him and his metal arm she knew exactly who this man was. Lisanna wondered if this worn looking man in front of her drinking a glass of whiskey was what she had envisioned, knowing her sister she had probably envisioned some handsome faced knight in shining armor, not a scar faced behemoth armed to the teeth with guns and other magical weapons.

"This is Heckler," she said introducing the man, "that bounty hunter I told you about."

"I see," she said turning back to the man, "why do you need to see Lucy again?"

Heckler took a long draw off his pipe before speaking again, "Like I said I've been hired to protect her."

Mira raised an eyebrow and refilled the man's glass without him even asking to, "Protect her from what if I man ask?"

Heckler nodded in thanks as he accepted the refilled glass, "I'm afraid that's between me and miss Heartfilia ma'am."

Master Makarov was approaching them apparently just about everyone was staring at the large wet stranger who had entered the guild, "I'm sorry to correct you young man but that's where your wrong, you see if there is reason for you or anyone to protect one of our guild members it is very much our business, especially if that person is Lucy Heartfilia many people have attacked her before and he cannot help but be cautious when we hear that she could be in danger."

Heckler turned to the master, "I can understand that but nonetheless I'd like to explain everything once Miss Heartfilia is here to listen. Can that be arranged?"

Makarov rubbed his chin as he considered this, "I find that agreeable," he conceded, "Does anyone know where Lucy is?" he asked the guild, Natsu was the first to step forward.

"I think she's at home," he said looking at the gunslinger cautiously, "I'll go and get her."

Makarov nodded to him as she ran out the guild hall and turned back to the guest standing at the bar, "While we wait I'd like to ask you to disarm, please understand that we've had to become cautious and would like not to take risks with strangers in our guild."

Heckler put his pipe down and reached for his rifle putting it down on the bar in front of him, "I understand sir, just please take care of these weapons some of them are very special to me."

Makarov nodded, "I understand rest assured they will be kept in good hands."

Heckler continued to disarm himself pulling a black flanged mace that hung from his belt by a ring, his lever action shotgun, his two revolvers, a flair gun, two stubby lugers and a long bowie knife everything was kept in their holsters lastly he dropped his bandoliers loaded up with ammunition, he even took off his pauldron that carried a shell holder loaded up with multi colored shotgun shells.

"Would you like me to remove my arm as well?" he asked holding up his left arm, Lisanna remembered how he could catch spells in that metal arm of his and send them right back.

Makarov shook his head and looked at the collection of magical weapons before him, "I think you can be trusted enough to keep your own left arm, dangerous or not I won't ask you to remove a part of yourself, but I must say you certainly carry a frightening arsenal with you young man." Makarov picked up the light mace and inspected it carefully.

"Every tool here helps me with my work sir, like that gravity mace you're holding, criminals find it hard to get away when they weight twice as much after getting hit by it."

"I'm sure it is," he agreed, "so how about you we get you another whiskey son and you can tell me about yourself before Lucy arrives."

Heckler picked his pipe back up and nodded, "I think I'll take a coffee instead I shouldn't drink too much when I'm on a job."

Mirajane nodded to and went to make him a cup of coffee, "Of course sir, can I get you anything to eat as well?"

"Some meat and potatoes ma'am if it isn't too much trouble," he said politely.

Mira gave him one of her customary smiles, "It's no trouble at all sir," she turned around and began making a fresh pot of coffee for their newest guest.

Heckler and Makarov moved to an empty table to talk in private leaving Mira and Lisanna alone at the bar, the rest of the guild returned to their normal business politely ignoring the tall stranger's presence and letting him and their master talk privately.

"So that's the tall bounty hunter who carried you back after getting shot?" Mira asked her moving to make a bowl of stew while the coffee brewed.

"He's the one," she said eyeing the arsenal, "I didn't expect to ever see him again to be honest," she confessed, "And here he is three months later walking into our guild hall."

Mira smiled to her younger sister, "Maybe he just wanted to see you again," she teased.

Lisanna ignored her sister and turned to see Heckler smoking his long pipe and talking to Master Makarov, Mira finished his coffee and was bringing it to him when the guild's double doors opened as Natsu and Lucy walked in.

* * *

Heckler sipped his coffee as the blond girl took a seat across from his, Makarov had called over Lisanna, he guessed he knew about the little run in they had together a few months back, hopefully the silver haired mage would be willing to speak up on his behalf, he clearly wasn't trusted around here, but then again most people were wary about the scared behemoth with a ton of guns who happened to capture and kill people for money. Part of the job was not being very popular, and he felt naked without his LeMat revolvers. The salmon haired mage who everyone called Natsu stayed as well, no one had invited him but he stood behind the Hearfilia girl protectively, probably her boyfriend by his guess.

"Hi I'm Lucy," she said nervously introducing herself, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Heckler nodded aware of everyone's eyes on him, "A bounty has been placed on you Miss Heartfilia, and I've been employed to protect you."

Heckler reached into his duster and pulled out a piece of folded parchment unfolding it to show her a picture of herself above a posted award.

"Fifty million jewel!" she exclaimed looking at the reward listed for her capture.

"That's for you and your gate keys," he explained, "and it's very specific that they want you alive, no reward if you're dead they are still willing to pay half the bounty if someone brings in your gate keys."

Makarov's face turned to stone, "What madness is this? Where were these posted?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"This one showed up in my guild hall on my job board, meaning it probably showed up in various other bounty hunter guilds as well."

"So then why are you here?" Lucy asked looking as nervous as ever, "Why are you here to protect me and not trying to collect this fifty million jewel reward?"

"I've been employed to make sure whoever posted this bounty doesn't get their hands on you or your gate keys, meaning you can be assured that I or anyone in my guild will try to collect your bounty."

"So then what are you getting out of this deal?" This time it was the salmon haired guy that spoke up presenting an obvious question.

Heckler looked at the people sitting around the table his eyes stopping on Lisanna, "That's between me and my employer, but I'm not interested in the fifty million, and I hunt criminals not women who've gained the attention of dark guilds."

"What makes you so sure a dark guild posted the bounty?" Lisanna asked finally speaking up.

Heckler took a draw off his pipe before speaking, "The bounty doesn't list who gave it just a couple of drop off locations and contacts to speak to, usually only dark guilds do that, also from what I can tell Miss Heartfilia here doesn't have a serious criminal history, but the biggest tipoff is that they want you're gate keys with you with them and I don't think any legal guild would try hiring bounty hunters for such specific tasks, they want trained individuals who know how to take people in alive."

"It sounds like they just want to use my gate keys, I mean I have ten of the twelve keys and they are all one of a kind," Lucy said trying to wrap her head around all of this.

"I'm not an expert on celestial wizardry Miss Heartfilia, but you know as well as I do that if that was the case the job would be to take your keys and leave you as a corpse thus breaking your contracts with all your spirits," Lucy looked down at the table solemnly, Heckler cursed his own lack of tack, Natsu's face hardened, the last thing Heckler wanted to do was scare the girl or anger her friends. But then again nothing could be gained by sugarcoating anything.

"So what are your plans in protecting Lucy then?" Makarov asked folding his arms and looking at the sullen girl, from the ways things were playing out this wasn't the first time this had happened in this guild.

"I'd like to escort her to my guild hall where she'll be safe, the location of my guild is kept secret so it's unlikely anyone will find her there," he explained.

"Not a chance," Natsu growled, "we take care of our own around here, and like we'd let you whisk her away to who knows where."

Makarov glared at Natsu making him quiet down, he then turned back to Heckler, "Forgive his outburst but he's right, Lucy is a member of our guild meaning it's our responsibility to protect her no matter who's after her and it would be unwise to allow you to take her to an undisclosed location by herself."

"I was going to suggest a couple of her guild mates accompany her," Heckler said clearing things up, "But I can understand what you mean, but unlike my guild everyone knows your location and it's no secret Miss Heartfilia is a member of Fairy Tail, it won't be very long until you have hunters knocking at the doors of your guild hall, and if one dark guild is trying to get their hands on her there is a good chance other dark guilds are involved as well."

Natsu cracked his knuckles cracking a smile, "You make it sound like we have something to be worried about, it's not like this is our first time fighting off the guys in black robes."

Heckler looked up at Natsu, "That might be true, but for fifty million some people will be willing to bring out some pretty big firepower."

"If we don't allow you take Lucy with you then what will you do?" Makarov asked him ignoring Natsu's bragging.

"If you would allow it I'd like to stick around and protect Miss Heartfilia however I can," he said looking back to Lucy.

"You want to follow me around?" she asked eyeing him, "watch me when I sleep that kind of thing?"

"Not unless you agree to that," he said, "I'd prefer to be near you at all times but I understand that that could get uncomfortable."

Makarov turned to her, "Lucy would you me ok with this man accompanying you around?"

"Will mean he'll have to stay in my home?" she asked unsure of herself.

"No, I can find somewhere to observe your residence from a distance if that would make you feel more comfortable," he said seriously.

Lucy didn't say anything for a while thinking, after a long moment of silence she nodded and spoke, "Ok I think I can deal with that. How long will this be for?"

"That depends on how long the bounty lasts," he said, "So could be for a while."

Lucy looked down, "Ok."

Makarov nodded, "Well then if Lucy is alright with you watching her back for her then I won't stop you, you can enter and exit the guild hall as you please."

"May I retrieve my weapons?" he asked finishing his mug of coffee.

"You may," Makarov conceded, "just don't go waving those revolvers around without reason, this guild gets banged up enough without bullet holes."

Heckler nodded and stood to retrieve his weapons, "Of course, I am a professional after all," he turned back and looked at Lucy, "Miss Heartfilia, I hope we work well together and please don't mind my presence I'll try not to affect your day to day life.

As he left to retrieve his gear Makarov turned to Lisanna, "Lisanna you've met this man before, do you think we can trust him?"

"He did help me before, and I don't think he's lying," she said, "I think he's just a guy trying to do a job to be honest."

Makarov nodded, "If that's what you think than very well, we'll allow him to stay for now."


	3. Body Guard

Lucy walked home balancing along the wall by the river as she usually did aware of the massive bodyguard and his little dog following her to her apartment. She looked back at him as he walked staying a fair distance away from her.

"You know you don't have to stay all the way back there," she said to him raising her voice a little to be heard, "It feels kind of creepy having you watch me from all the way the way back there, like someone's stalking me."

Heckler quickened his pace to catch up with her, which wasn't hard with his long strides, in no time at all he had caught up with her and matched her pace as best he could. He looked over to Lucy as she walked along the edge of the river balancing herself upon the stone wall, even with her elevated on the wall she was still dwarfed by the tall gun mage. "If you keep walking like that you're going to fall," he said to her.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" she sighed looking at him, "I've never fallen in before, so does everyone have to keep telling me to be careful?"

Lucy missed her next step as she said it losing her balance, Heckler reached out and caught her with one hand grabbing her shoulder to steady her and keep her from falling into the river. "See?" Heckler said once she was properly back on her feet.

"I still haven't fallen in," she argued defiantly, "so it's a moot point."

Heckler shrugged and continued walking with her taking careful note of his surroundings, he had never been to Magnolia before and now that he could take the time to properly observe the city around him he was rather pleased. The bustling town was a good change of pace compared to the rural towns and empty wildernesses he was used too, most criminals he hunted tried to hide themselves in the remote locations they could find sticking to small towns and the deep wilderness places where new faces stuck out and everyone knew who the outsider was. A place like this was good for disappearing, new faces weren't that unusual and no one noticed the finer details in a crowd, even he could blend into the city's populace to some effect as long as he kept his metal arm and leg covered and didn't make his presence too obvious he could hide in plain sight, his height would make things difficult in a crowd but he would deal with that once it became an issue, if necessary he could always hunch over to shorted himself. And if he was going to have to stay here for an extended period he could think of worse places to be hold up, this job could even be fun.

Lucy stopped outside her apartment finding her key for the front door, "Would you like to come in for a while?" she asked politely turning the key in its lock, "I'd feel rude not inviting you inside for a little while since you're going to be protecting me."

The door opened and the white bulldog slipped inside in front of them sniffing loudly and making a low guttural growl, Heckler shoved past her and entered into her apartment ducking through the door and drawing one of his blue steel revolvers, "Stay here," he ordered, "someone's inside Browning can smell it."

"Wait!" Lucy said knowing it probably wasn't an assassin who had entered her home.

Heckler ignored her and rushed up the stairs skipping steps as he raced up armed and ready alone in the dark house. Lucy rushed in after Heckler staying just behind him when the intruder struck. A dull orange light illuminated the dark house and Natsu leapt from the shadows his fist glowing with fire, "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" he roared taking a swing at the dark shadow of Heckler.

The gunslinger raised his metal hand catching Natsu's fist, his planted feet were pushed back and his back hit the wall smashing against a bookcase breaking the boards and the various other knickknacks on the shelves. Natsu's fire went out as his fist made contact with the metal hand absorbed into the magic arm, he stared up at Heckler. "What happened to my spell?" he asked bewildered.

"Will you stop destroying my home Natsu!?" Lucy yelled, "and why did you attack Heckler?" she asked face red with anger.

"I thought he was an intruder," Natsu said pulling his fist out of Hecklers hand and taking a step back.

"The only intruder in here is you!" the blond shouted, she turned to Heckler who was stepping off the wall uncocking his revolver and returning it to his shoulder holster, "Are you ok?" she asked him as he dusted himself off as if nothing had happened.

"I'm fine ma'am," he said and turning to Natsu, "I almost shot you."

Natsu turned away indignantly, "alright already I was just making sure Lucy's home was safe, Happy's outside flying around keeping an eye out and I'm making sure no one gets in here, all safe by the look of things."

Lucy sighed in frustration, "Well it's safe and already have someone here to look after me so can you please go home?"

"Go home!? When a bunch of scary bounty hunters and dark guilds are after you and your gate keys? That's crazy talk Lucy we can just trust one guy to keep you safe."

Heckler stood by silently letting the two argue with each other in the darkness of the hall, from the way they casually went back in forth he imagined they had done this before. Eventually Lucy gave up trying to kick the dragon slayer out and led Heckler into her room with Natsu turning on the lights.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she offered.

"Tea if it isn't too much trouble," he said looking around her room casually.

"No trouble at all," she said making a pot for the two of them, Natsu was sitting on her bed quietly looking outside her window.

Heckler took a seat at her table as she readied the tea, "Can I ask you a few questions?" she said taking a seat across the table from him waiting for the water to heat up.

"What do you want to know?" he responded folding his hands on the table his metal fingers crossing those of flesh, he noticed how her eyes looked at his metal hand. He was used to people taking notice of his arm, most people thought it was just armor plates over his real arm, but every piece was cold hard steel.

"Who hired you to protect me?" she asked reluctantly looking at the table as if she was studying the grain pattern of the wood.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that," he explained calmly, "my client wishes to remain anonymous, I'm afraid that is all I can tell you but I say that you have the attention of very powerful people, and those people hired me directly to keep you safe."

Lucy stood up to get the hot water and tea bags, "I guessed they had to be pretty influential to match a fifty million jewel bounty."

Hecklers face hardened, "I don't do work for dark guilds ma'am and I'm not being matched the fifty million jewel."

"How much are you being paid then?" she asked dipping the tea bag into the pot.

"That's between me and my client," Heckler said watching her closely, "but in truth money has very little to do with this, I'm simply here to protect you ma'am and you can trust me to do exactly that."

"Ok," she said pouring him a cup of black tea, she poured a cup for herself and looked into the cup solemnly, "I'm sorry to barrage you with all these questions, I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment, this isn't the first time someone's tried to kidnap me, and not the first time someone's approached me calling themselves an ally."

"You don't trust me," he said simply expecting to be told as such, he expected as much his explanations leaved much to be desired, but Lucy Heartfilia would simply have to accept that some questions he couldn't answer.

"Not completely, you have to admit it's suspicious you just show up out of nowhere saying there's a fifty million jewel bounty for me and my keys and that some unnamed person sent you here specifically to protect me. You have to admit it sounds suspicious."

"You are wise to be suspicious, and I'm glad you have agreed to let me protect you," he said quietly. They sat together in silence letting their hot tea cool, Heckler held his left hand out holding his metal fingers over the teacup, steam slipped softly up though his steel digits like smoke.

"Can you feel the steam?" Lucy asked watching the hot vapor rise though his finger.

"I can, my arm has magical nerves built into the metal, I can feel things through the steel just as you can feel things on your skin," he explained taking his hand away and picking up the cup of tea content it was cool enough to drink.

Lucy tried to imagine feeling anything through the cold metal, she looked over to her bed where Natsu had dozed off unceremoniously. Heckler drank his tea and stood up, "Thanks for the tea, I'll be keeping an eye on you Miss Heartfilia even if you can't see me I'll be watching you."

Lucy watched as the gun mage walked out ducking through the doorway as he saw himself out, Lucy sighed and looked over to her bed where Natsu was sprawled out asleep, she'd have to get used to people constantly watching her back, and she'd be looking over her own shoulder for bounty hunters and other undesirables.

* * *

Heckler took the brass goggles that hung around his neck with his bandanna pulling them over his eyes and activating their magic. Everything turned green as the light vision activated and the lenses magically zoomed in on Lucy's window. The rooftop across the river from her home hand proven an adequate enough area to keep an eye on her home. He could see the young woman sleeping peacefully in her bed, somehow she had managed to get Natsu out of it but since he hadn't seen the dragon slayer leave he could only assume he was somewhere still in her home probably sleeping or keeping a careful eye on her, the salmon haired boy was proving to be very protective of the young lady, she was lucky to have so many looking out for her.

Heckler reached back and pulled his bolt action from its scabbard and cradled it scanning the empty streets and alleys of Magnolia seeing only the occasional stray cat or late night drinker walk the lonely paths. Heckler sat down putting the rifle in his lap and pulled out his pipe, the nights were going to be long and restless but he'd endure them, it was his job after all.


	4. Long Nights

Lisanna watched as the guild door opened and Heckler and Lucy walked in with Browning at their heels as they did just about every morning. Seeing them walk in together had become rather common place after a week of personal protection. Heckler let the young blond walk off to look at the job board while Heckler went to the bar where Mira had already made him his morning coffee of cream sugar and a shot of whiskey. Lisanna was convinced that he lived off of coffee, beer, whiskey, tobacco, with a large breakfast and dinner consisting of just about everything on the menu, that man could certainly stuff himself, he paid for his meals like anyone else but like Natsu the man seemed to have no limit to how much he could eat.

Heckler took a seat and Lisanna looked over to him, Makarov had asked her to keep an eye on the gunslinger since she knew him from their encounter, and right now she could see dark circles forming under his eyes. He looked drowsily into his mug of coffee and picked it up enjoying the aroma.

"You look like you've had a long night," she said to him.

"That's one way of putting it," he agreed sipping his coffee, "it's when I have to be the most alert, and it's the likely time for someone to try capturing Miss Heartfilia."

"You really think they'd try attacking her in her own home?" she asked, "When Natsu's and you are watching her like a hawk?"

"It's what I'd do," Heckler said enjoying his coffee, "most of the guild members are asleep, she's away from just about everyone, Magnolias streets are empty with few witnesses and the cover of darkness makes for an easy escape."

"Sounds like you've planned a kidnapping of your own," Lisanna teased.

"Of course I did it's the most effective way to protect her, I'm smart so I plan on my enemies to be smart as well," he explained.

"So why don't you sleep more during the day?" she asked knowing very well he grabbed only two to three hours of sleep in the morning while Lucy was at the guild, Lisanna wondered how this man managed it all, then she looked at the cup of coffee and the large breakfast Mira was cooking for him, then she understood a little better.

"Just because there's a smart thing to do doesn't mean someone won't try something stupid or cowardly, idiots in many ways are more dangerous than smart people, and for fifty million jewel a lot of stupid people are willing to do some pretty stupid and cowardly things."

"You really think someone will come here and try to mess with us?" she asked.

Heckler nodded looking into his coffee, "I'm sure of it, there is no shortage of idiots willing to do anything for money."

* * *

Heckler rubbed his hands together trying to warm himself from the cold night air, one of the downsides of having a metal hand was that it felt very cool on lights like this, some people had problems with how cold his steel fingers were, the problem was that he constantly felt how cold they were, he never got used to it.

Browning was curled up around his metal leg, he luckily was able to sleep on these long cold nights. He gazed through his goggles zooming in on Lucy's window where she slept peacefully in her warm bed like no one in the world wanted to hurt her, Heckler envied her, happy, carefree and a guild full of wizards willing to put their lives on the line for her, if he looked through the magical goggles hard enough with his night vision he could make out the form of Salamander sleeping on the floor next to her bed. Their relationship continued to be an enigma to him, it was pretty unclear to him just where they stood with each other.

The doorknob for the roof turned and Heckler turned drawing one of his LeMat and leveling it with the door pulling back the hammer as it opened. Lisanna stopped in her tracks looking down the barrel of his revolver.

"Sorry," Heckler said letting the hammer back and returning the weapon to its shoulder holster, "you should have knocked."

Lisanna stepped out closing the door behind her, "I wanted to surprise you," she said smiling a little and holding up a thermos, "bring you some coffee, sugar, cream and whiskey just how you like it."

"Thank you ma'am," he said scooting over to allow her to sit.

"I thought I told you to call me Lisanna," She said taking a seat next to him screwing open the thermos to pour him a cup. The excitement had woken Browning who laid his head affectionately on Lisanna's lap.

"Sorry… Lisanna," Heckler said accepting the hot cup taking it in his metal hand and feeling the warmth travel through his steel hand, "Coffee's just what I needed right now."

"What's with the goggles?" she asked seeing the glass lenses glow a faint green in the dark.

"They help me see in the dark, and long distances," he explained to her putting them back around his neck.

Lisanna looked around the rooftop where Heckler spent his nights watching over Lucy like a personal guardian angel, she looked at the small setup he had here his pack by his side, rifle in his lap and his pipe by his side. "So you stay here all night, just watching that house?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"The house and the streets," he answered her sipping his coffee.

"Sounds boring," she said scratching Browning behind the ears, the bulldog grumbled pleased at the attention.

"It is boring," he said downing gulping down more coffee, "but most of the job is boring, waiting around for something to happen, most of my bounties are just people hold up in some safe house, the job is only about ten percent shooting when you get down to it."

"So if it's boring then why do you do it?" she asked pouring herself a cup to ward off the drowsiness, why don't you join a wizard's guild?"

"I guess you could say I was breed for this," he said finishing his coffee and picking up his pipe as she poured himself another cup.

"What does that mean?" she asked as he struck a match lighting the tobacco and drawing the smoke through the long stem.

Heckler didn't say anything, he simply smoked his pipe in silence looking at the dark streets below and the house just across the river, "My father was a sheriff," he said simply, "I was going to follow in his footsteps, he taught me to shoot, do detective work, even how to use magic, I was going to become a deputy when I came of age, so like I said I was more or less breed for this line of work."

"So why are you working as a bounty hunter and not a town deputy or even sheriff?" she asked surprised he actually answered her and wondering if he'd actually tell her the story.

"It's complicated," he said breathing smoke, "I lost my arm and leg before I could become one of my father's deputies, he passed away and I was crippled, so I drifted awhile, met Browning and four years later I joined Phoenix talon."

Lisanna bit back the urge to ask how he'd lost his arm and leg or how his father had died, but she had more tact than to pry further than that, "Do you really think someone'll come after Lucy?" she asked looking at the swirling smoke from his pipe, "I mean, everyone knows what we're capable of since the Grand Magic Games, we're supposed to be the strongest guild in Fiore so who'd try attacking us."

"Like I said idiots and cowards," Heckler sighed, "sooner or later someone desperate for money or a reputation is going to try their hand, others will take the challenge, and some will try taking the easy approach and that's what worries me the most."

"What do you mean the easy approach?" she asked noting his grave tone.

"The bounty is halved if Lucy's gate keys are retrieved be she dead or alive," he explained, "plenty of hunters just kill their targets and accept the smaller bounty, its sloppy but some down want to take the trouble of taking a target in alive."

"So you're afraid they'd kill Lucy and take her keys?" she asked calmly.

"Twenty five million is still a lot of money, and it's a lot easier to shoot her than it is to haul her away from the guild hall screaming, a ring of keys are a lot lighter to carry than a whole person."

"You're really convinced that someone'll come and mess with us, the strongest guild in Fiore," she said.

"You may be strong, but your still vulnerable, everyone is," he said finishing his second cup of coffee, he slipped his goggles back on observing Lucy's house and the streets below cloaked in darkness.

They sat together for a while in comfortable silence, occasionally one of them would break the quiet with a comment or a question making simple small talk as they enjoyed the coffee Lisanna had brought them.

Despite the caffeine Lisanna found herself overwhelmed by drowsiness. She dozed off leaning against his metal shoulder her head resting on his steel pauldron over his duster her petite body against his steel arm. He felt his face go hot as he realized she was sleeping against him. He felt embarrassed and was afraid to awaken her from her peaceful state, Browning looked up at him and tilted his head curiously. "Don't get any ideas." He told him, Browning looked away and put his head back on Lisanna's lap looking content as the dog drifted back asleep.d


	5. Shootout at the Fairy Tail Guild

Heckler opened the doors of the guild hall stepping inside with Lisanna by his side, the few early arrivers at the guild looked in their direction as they walked in together. Lucy had arrived just a little earlier with Natsu, Mira had taken a job with her Elfman and both of them were away leaving Kinana to attend to the bar alone. Little Asuka was running around playing while Bisca and Alzack they watched their daughter playing. Heckler separated from her finding a table off to the side to rest before having to follow Lucy around as she took jobs to pay her rent, for safety reasons she had agreed to only take jobs in town while he was protecting her.

Lisanna walked up to the bar to order breakfast for her and Heckler. "Morning Kinana," she said greeting the purple haired waitress, "can we get some coffee and two breakfast specials?" she yawned looking back as Heckler sat at a table trying to keep himself from falling asleep immediately.

"Sure," she said smiling eyes flickering to the sleepy gun mage across the hall, "long night?" she asked smirking.

"You're starting to sound like Mira," Lisanna said stifling another yawn.

"Well am I wrong?" she asked starting on a pot of fresh coffee, she was starting to see how Heckler lived off the stuff keeping him going off of pure adrenaline and caffeine.

Lisanna took a seat and laid her head on the bar resting her eyes, "Just make the coffee will you?" she said blowing her off, "I'm too tired to talk about this."

Kinana chuckled, "sounds like a long night to me."

Lisanna ignored her and closed her eyes, she didn't notice the guest walk up to the bar. "Excuse me," a calm voice said, "is Master Makarov here?"

Lisanna looked up to see a short man dressed in a black suit with a waistcoat coat and a tall top hat, he held a cane with a polished stone orb at the handle.

Kinana turned to him, "I'm sorry no," she said, "Master Makarov is currently away on a guild conference but he should be back later this afternoon. Would you like to wait for him?" she asked politely.

The well-dressed man smiled, "yes thank you, and would it be possible to get a cup of that fresh coffee ma'am?" he asked leaning his cane against the bar.

Kinana smiled and turned around, "Of course," she said. Lisanna watched with her head on the table. The man removed his hat and put it on the bar with the bottom facing up and took a quick glance around the guild hall. Kinana didn't see the man reach into the hat, no one saw him pull out a false bottom and reach both his hands into the top hat, and no one heard the soft clicks of pistol hammers being pulled back, no one except Lisanna. The man pulled his hand out of the top hat clutching a matching pair of broom handled Mausers thumbs clicking off the safeties and setting the weapons to full auto, spinning around and leveling the weapons taking aim at Heckler.

Lisanna leapt into action casting her drowsiness aside and sprinting at the man tackling him. She had hoped to knock the man down but whoever this guy was he was heavier than he looked and was built like a brick wall. She knocked him back a step and his shots went off wide missing their mark. The assassin knocked Lisanna away with his forearm sending her back a ways. He aimed the machine pistols at her but several shots impacted him putting holes through his black suit Heckler had drawn his revolvers. Lisanna scurried away to cover behind the corner of the bar as the pistols went off spitting rounds off faster than lighting. Wood splintered hit the bar pinning her to her cover. The man's second pistol took aim at Heckler and the other mages and came to life firing off round after round strafing the guildhall with gunfire. A moment of silence echoed thought the hall as the guns clicked empty the sounds of Asuka's cries filled the hall in their absence. The suited man was quick on the reload slapping in a higher capacity magazines and chambering fresh rounds. Heckler took advantage of the pause looking over the table he had knocked over for cover and taking aim firing off more shots. The rounds hit the gunman ripping through his chest shredding his vest and coat no blood or cried of pain or shot sounded out, the hunter remained deathly silent as he took aim again.

Heckler ducked down behind the table as the rounds splintered the wood filling his cover with holes, Heckler hugged the floor and crawled over to one of the pillars finding solid cover.

"Lucy are you alright?" he yelled over the gunfire."

"I'm fine," she screamed, "Natsu's with me, and we're behind one of these pillars," she told him as the gunfire rattled though out the guildhall echoing off the stone walls.

"Good," he yelled back, "stay in cover and keep close to Natsu," Heckler broke open his revolver and dumped the spent rounds, "can you hear me Salamander?" he asked dropping fresh rounds into the cylinder.

"Yeah I can hear you what's up?" he yelled as the gunfire persisted forcing anyone who peeked their head out back into cover.

"I need you to watch over Lucy," he said holstering both revolvers and grabbing his lever action shotgun from.

"I already got that covered," Natsu said his voice carrying well across the din of loud automatic fire.

"I know but I also need you to watch out for anyone coming through the doors," he said, "whoever this guy is he probably has a team outside waiting to storm the place, so stay on guard and protect her with your life."

More shots rang out but not from the assassin's machine pistols, "Is that you Alzack?" Lucy asked hearing the familiar sound of his revolvers.

"Yeah," he said, "me and Bisca are fine, this guy doesn't seem to care if we shoot him, my shots aren't doing anything to him. Does anyone know if Asuka is alright? I can't see her."

Heckler looked over to see the young girl huddled behind a stone pillar like he was scared and crying, "Your little girl's fine," Heckler yelled over to the fellow gun mage, "She scared but she's safe, and I don't think she's hurt, we need to find a way to get her out of here with Lucy."

"I can summon Virgo," Lucy said."

"Who?" Heckler asked.

"One of my spirits," She explained, "She can tunnel through the floor and get us out of here, all we have to do is get to Asuka."

"Bisca I want you to grab Asuka and get out of here," Alzack said reloading his revolvers, "me and Heckler we'll cover you."

"Natsu," Heckler cried, "stay with Lucy, we'll deal with this guy."

"You're giving a lot of orders for an outsider you know that!?" Natsu yelled his voice carrying over the continuous gunfire.

"Will you protect her!?" Heckler shouted unwilling to discuss this anymore than he had to.

"Yeah," Natsu conceded, "but you better repay this guy tenfold for attack us in our own home."

"I intend to," Heckler said tightening his grip on the shotgun, "covering fire!"

Heckler pointed the shotgun around the pillar and fired blindly in the direction of the mysterious gunman. After letting off the first two shots he broke away from his cover bringing the gun up and lining his shots up with the assassin, Heckler fired away peppering the man with buckshot the pellets ripped apart the fancy suit and knocked the man back into the bar. Bisca and Alzack broke away from cover, Alzack fired away as his wife requiped taking out her twin Thompsons and firing away, rounds hit the gunman and everything around him splintering the bar and shattering the bottles of alcohol sending glass and booze everywhere, behind it him Lisanna and Kinana scurried away from their cover taking advantage of the moment to find safety elsewhere.

Heckler breathed easier seeing them safe and unharmed. Bisca stopped firing as she reached Asuka picking her daughter up and dashing towards Lucy's cover, Heckler and Alzack continued their assault on the gunman. One of Alzack's rounds hit one of machine pistols shattering the weapon into a million pieces. Heckler pulled the lever open to reload the shotgun, the assassin dropped the broken weapon and reached back stuffing his hand back into his top hat that still stood on the bar. He picked up his hat with his hand still stuffed inside and pointed the end at Alzack, "Get down!" Heckler yelled, Alzack ducked behind a pillar just as the top of the hat was blown away, stone was blasted away from the pillar and smoke trailed from the end of the hat. The assassin turned the hat on him and Heckler found himself looking down the barrels of a double barreled sawed off shotgun. Heckler dropped his shotgun and rolled behind an upturned table as the hat gun blasted off a corner of the table. "LUCY GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to her drawing the lugers strapped to the back of his belt.

"Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo," she yelled from across the room opening one of the celestial gates, "We're getting out," she told him, "now kick his ass."

"Yes ma'am," Heckler said to himself.

Heckler heard Alzack's revolvers fired away only to be drowned out and silenced by a burst from the machine pistol, mean the gun was trained on Alzack's position while his other gun was empty. He rolled out from his cover aiming his lugers he started squeezing off rounds. The bullets hit their mark the assassin took the round taking one straight in the face, the lead round ricocheted off his face and another skimmed across his cheek skimming his face and cutting his cheek open again no blood flowed through the wounds and Heckler's lugers clicked empty. The assassin dropped the empty hat gun and reached for his cane behind him, Alzack fired blindly from his position making the assassin keep him down with the machine pistol. The assassin raised the cane the blue lacrima stone at the end glowing, Heckler drew one of his pistols and raised his metal hand as blue arcs of lighting shot out of the end only to be absorbed into his steel arm. Heckler clicked back the LeMat's hammer and thumbed the switch for the shotgun under barrel, "flame shot," he cried pulling the trigger, a cone of flames leapt forth from the under barrel spraying the assassin in fire. The red hot burning pellets buried into the man setting the remains of his suit on fire, the scraps of cloth burned and fell away in a pile of ashes the only clothing left was the leather straps under his jacket holding his spare magazines, the pellets glowed within his skin burning brightly the man seemed almost completely unphased by the burning pellets imbedded into his skin.

The machine pistol clicked empty and Alzack took the initiative bursting from cover guns blazing, Heckler drew his second revolver and fired off more rounds, the lacrima stone on the cane shattered apart in the hail of bullets and the assassin leapt behind the bar for cover.

"Wrong move," Heckler said thumbing the shotgun switch on offhand LeMat, "flame shot," he yelled firing off another magical shotgun blast spraying the bar with fire, igniting the spilled booze and setting the whole bar ablaze. They watched as the bar burned around them, the sounds of rounds going off sounded out as the rounds in the magazines the assassins was carrying heated up and went off cracking like firecrackers.

Heckler and Alzack opened the cylinders of their revolvers spilling out the spent casings and reloading the chambers as fast as they could bodies still filled to the brim with adrenalin, "Not bad for an old piece," Alzack said calming down from the fight dropping the fresh rounds into the cylinder.

"They still shoot true," Heckler chuckled.

The sound of the rounds going off behind the bar stopped and a fiery man leapt out from behind the counter, burnt skin fell away from a metal body blackened gears spun and the machine rolled across the floor dousing the flames, he grabbed his top hat laying on the floor breaking open the breach and grabbing fresh shells that lined the inside of the hat, Heckler and Alzack opened fire as he loaded in the shells, the rounds didn't stop the automaton as he leveled the shotgun and fired, both gunslingers ducked for cover dodging the blasts.

As soon as both shouts went out Heckler was back in action, "Ice shot," he yelled as he poured magic back into the revolvers, the shots hit the killing machine freezing on contact covering his face and chest with ice, Alzack broke from cover and started laying down more fire, the metal shattered as the bullets impacted the frozen metal shattering the metal apart like glass. The metal skull burst apart like a clay pot sending springs and gears everywhere and pieces of what Heckler could only assume were from a lacrima.

The android fell to the ground in a metal heap, the cogs and wheels stopped spinning as the machine died on the floor. "Is everyone alright?" Heckler yelled his voice echoing though out the guild hall. Lisanna and Kinana peeked their heads out from behind their pillar, "We're fine," Lisanna said panting. The huge double doors to the guild hall exploded the shockwave sending Heckler and Alzack down, the splinters of wood filled the hall covering them, Heckler's ears were ringing and he crawled to cover as he heard more shooting, he heard someone trying to say something to him but he couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" he cried as he got behind one of the stone pillars.

"I said we can't seem to catch a break," Alzack yelled over to him, he was already sending rounds downrange to the posse trying to storm the guild entrance.

"No kidding," he said checking his revolvers.

"Heckler!" Lisanna shouted, he looked over to her as she tossed him his lever action, somehow she had grabbed the weapon for him. He caught weapon and opened it pushing in more shells, "Thanks," he said to her closing the action and unloading buckshot on the intruders.

The ground burst open in front of him as a pink haired woman in a maid outfit shot out of the stone floor with Natsu close behind.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," he cried breathing fire though the doorway catching the attackers in the flames, Heckler broke from cover and emptied shell after shotgun shell through the entrance taking the attackers down in a combination of fire and lead. When the smoke cleared everyone was down or dead.

"We good?" Alzack panted looking at the burnt or broken bodies littering the floor.

"I think so," Heckler breathed leaning on one of the stone pillars panting from exhaustion, everyone was exhausted except for Natsu."

"Is Lucy safe?" he asked him letting his back slide down so he could sit on the floor among the rubble and spent shells.

"She's fine," Natsu said, "she's with Bisca and you didn't think I'd let you two have all the fun now did you?"

Heckler smiled, "I'm glad I was wrong," he said looking over to the scraps of the machine it had taken them so many bullets to put down. "Somehow I thing there's a moral to this story," he said reaching inside his duster for his tobacco pipe.

"You mean like don't trust men with top hats?" Natsu asked, Heckler laughed, hard, it was probably all the adrenalin but it was the funniest thing in the world right now to him.

"That's a good moral Salamander," Heckler said between chuckles laughing so hard he couldn't even light his pipe, "I'll take it."


	6. On the run

Master Makarov stepped through the doorway of his guild, his feet crunching shards of the wooden door that had been blasted apart. The hall was much fuller with people than it had been during the shootout, the hunters had attacked in the early morning when most of the guild wasn't around to put of a fight, and lucky the few within the guild had managed to fend off the attackers well enough, but they had certainly managed to make quite a mess of the guild hall. Makarov looked at the bullet holes in the walls and the shattered remains of the upturned tables, and lastly the charred remains of the bar.

Heckler sat at one of the still intact tables smoking his pipe along with Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu.

"I see we were visited by those men you warned us about," Makarov growled and looked at the scraps of wheels and gears that was the metal man who attacked, "I was told that one gave you quite a bit of trouble, who would make such a thing?" he asked.

"The Mechanic," Heckler answered.

"Who?" Makarov growled his eyes looking at the destruction across the guild, the other people at the table looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"He's a high profile bounty hunter," he explained, "and a skilled wizard at that, no one's ever seen him or even knows his real name because he makes these machines to do all the work for him."

"These machines hunt bounties for him?" Lucy asked her eyes turning towards the mass of blackened cogs and springs that lay motionless, that had done so much damage to their guild hall and almost killed her friends.

"That's the rumor," he said puffing on his pipe, "I thought they were just rumors until today," he said, "but this machine is here so some of the rumors must be true."

"What do the rumors say?" Lisanna asked watching the smoke swirl around him.

"For one," he began, "he has more of these machines roaming around collecting bounties and hiding in plain sight like this one was, so we don't know when another one of these things we'll come back to shoot the place up again."

"Yeah and next time we'll all be ready," Natsu said cracking his knuckles, "next time we'll teach that guy what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail."

"I'd prefer it if we could avoid a next time," Heckler said tapping the ashes out of his pipe.

"I trust you're speaking of you earlier proposal," Makarov said crossing his arms, "You wish to take Lucy away from here to some unknown location until this bounty businesses is all sorted out."

Heckler set his pipe down on the table and folded his hands lacing fleshy fingers through metal ones, "Most of this damage was simply caused by this machine," he explained, "Even if the Mechanic can doesn't have more I'm sure he can make more of them, and he certainly isn't the only one gunning for the fifty million, other high class hunters will come as well and they won't have trouble forming gangs to aid them."

Makarovs face hardened, "You think we fear simple men running around with guns? We're stronger than the lot of them and I won't allow a single one of them to lay a finger on anyone of my children."

Heckler's face darkened, "And how long will you be able to keep that up until one of your children catches a bullet," he said tone deathly calm, "Asuka, that little girl was caught up in the gunfight today and she almost didn't make it out, do you think you'll be so lucky next time, or the time after that? How long will you be able to keep your guild safe when everyone knows where to shoot?"

Makarov closed his eyes and took a breath, "As much as I hate to admit it you have a very good point young man," he conceded, "I'll allow you to escort Lucy to the Phoenix Talon guild so long if she is willing," Makarov said, "and she is accompanied by no less than two members of our guild."

Lucy stared down at the table intently, she'd been here before when the Phantom Lord guild had attacked them, all this destruction just to get at her with no regard for the collateral damage inflicted in the process. Her hand balled into a fist thinking about more people being hurt on her behalf more of those machines and other ruthless hunters coming to hurt her and those protecting her, she looked up as Natsu reached out and put his hand over hers.

"I'll go with Heckler to his guild," she said, "I won't stay here waiting to be taken or my friends killed, I'll go away so they can't find me and so you can find the people responsible for all of this."

"And I'm coming with her," Natsu said grinning.

"I'd like to accompany Lucy as well," Lisanna told him remembering her job to keep an eye on Heckler.

Makarov nodded, "Very well," he said looking at Heckler, "I'll be leaving Lucy's protection in your hands young man, and I suggest you make haste. When are you planning to leave?"

"Tonight," he said putting his pipe away, "We'll take the last train out of Magnolia and stop and Onibus for the night, then we'll continue on."

"We have to take the train?" Natsu groaned.

Heckler looked over to Natsu and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Natsu gets motion sick," Lucy explained, "He prefers to avoid transportation."

Heckler sighed, "I'm sorry but taking the road would be suicide," he explained, "We need to be fast and the roads are isolated so any number of people could try to ambush us, we have little choice but to take the trains out, besides we'll have plenty of walking to the guild anyways."

Natsu sighed in defeat, "Can happy come along?" he asked.

Heckler shook his head, "I'm hoping to keep a low profile while we travel, and a talking blue cat catches attention and we need to avoid that."

Natsu folded his arms and huffed, "Yeah fine," he said pouting, liking the travel plans less and less, "I guess I'll start packing," he stood up and began walking out the guild.

"That's a good idea," Heckler commented, "I suggest that everyone pack for a long trip, because that's what it'll probably be."

….

Lisanna watched as the last train of the night pulled up in front of them, the sound of iron grinding against iron and the hiss of a steam engine filled her ears. "All aboard!" the conductor called signaling everyone to board to step on. Heckler led Lucy onto the train followed by Natsu lastly Lisanna stepped aboard behind them shuffling into the passenger car to find their seats.

"Over here," Heckler said waving her over to the booth they had gathered in, Natsu leaned against the wall face close to the window in case his motion sickness got out of control and keeping his last meal down proved to be too troublesome, Lucy had taken the seat next to him leaving Lisanna next to Heckler, he stood up giving her room to take the window seat, he wanted to be close to the aisle in case anything happened while they were traveling.

"Thanks," Lisanna said, squeezing past everyone to take her seat, Heckler sat down next to her pushing her further against the wall, his large frame took up almost two thirds of the bench seat, Lisanna was grateful she was so petite, she was only barely pressed up against his big human arm, his long legs almost touched the opposite bench, the bulldog Browning laid down on the floor beneath his master's legs.

"How long until our stop in Onibus?" Lisanna asked looking out the window as the whistle sounded and to Natsu's horror the train started moving.

"Four, maybe five hours," Heckler said leaning his head back, "We'll find a hotel to stay at until the trains start up again, we'll travel like this until we reach the Mining camps then we go on foot, it'll take us a week at the very least."

"A week of this," Natsu whimpered, "I don't think I can take that."

Heckler looked at the weary Natsu, "You mentioned you had motion sickness but I never imagined it would be this bad," he commented, "but I'm afraid you'll have to endure it, you volunteered to come along."

"Well I'm not about to let you or Lucy face danger without me," he grumbled weakly, "besides I owe that Mechanic guy for shooting up our guild hall."

"If we're lucky we won't encounter him again, so let's hope we have an uneventful journey to my guild, once you're there Miss Heartfilia I can begin finding whoever placed that bounty on your head and putting an end to all of this."

"And how long will that take?" Lucy asked as Natsu laid across the bench his head pillowing itself on her lap, Heckler expected her to protest but she simply let him rest himself on her thighs.

"I cannot say, but you will be safe at my guild, its location is hidden and the people there will protect you," Heckler assured, "Until then let's try to avoid another shootout."

"Speaking of shootouts," Lisanna said, "I don't believed we ever thanked you for protecting everyone back at the guild hall."

Heckler smiled to himself, and Lucy noticed his tan face redden, "I should be thanking you," he said to her, "If it wasn't for you I'd have gotten a double tap to the back of my head."

"Well I wasn't going to let that thing shoot you," Lisanna reasoned, "and I was the only one close enough to stop him."

"That's still twice you've saved me from taking a bullet, it's like you're a good luck charm or something," he commented, not it was Lisanna's turn to blush, it didn't go unnoticed by Lucy.

"Don't expect it to happen again," Lisanna turning her eyes away and back out the window.

They all sat together in silence for a while, Natsu had managed to drift asleep and was snoring peacefully, Lucy rested her hand on his head fingers tangled though his salmon hair.

A loud audible grumbling sounded out and both girls looked at him, "Hungry?" Lucy asked remembering that he hadn't really eaten at all today, "There's a dining car on this train you can visit," she said, "If you'd like to get some food."

"You'd have to accompany me," he told her, "I can't leave you alone if Salamander can't protect you."

"Go ahead," Lisanna said, "I can keep an eye on Natsu, go get something to eat, just bring me back something for myself."

Lucy nodded, "Alright, we'll be right back."

They both stood up and shuffled out of their seat walking down the aisle towards the dining car, with Heckler taking the lead to protect her. They walked through the cars Heckler large imposing frame making anyone in their way immediately. Soon they had reached the dining car and had taken seats at a table awaiting service.

"So I see you certainly did have other reasons to take this job apart from money," Lucy said smirking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Heckler asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"I heard that cheesy good luck charm line you gave Lisanna," Lucy teased putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands, "Admit it, you took this job to see her."

Heckler's face turned a deep maroon, Lucy felt it strange seeing the big body guard who had just protected her earlier today in a frightening shootout was blushing, he turned his eyes away from her, "That is… one of the reasons," he confessed in a low voice avoiding her eyes, Lucy giggled.

"I knew it!" she said smugly.

"Please don't say anything to her," he asked her eyes on the table.

Lucy gave him a soft smile, "I won't" she assured him, "I'm just being a typical teenage girl and hopeless romantic, I won't blow the lid on your crush."

Their waiter came and took their orders, Lucy ordered a bowl of soup while Heckler sticking to his usual customs ordered one of everything on the menu, Lucy was thoroughly reminded of her first meeting with Natsu and how he had devoured plates upon plates of food, she wondered where they packed it all away.

"So uh…" Lucy said stirring her soup and waiting for it to cool, "when are you planning to uh… make a move?"

Heckler almost choked on his expensive leg of lamb he had to pause a moment to properly chew and swallow before answering her, "I'm not," he said simply before taking a drink from the flagon of ale he had ordered for himself.

"What do you mean you're not going to make a move?" she asked as he put the flagon back down on the table, "Isn't that why you came here?"

Heckler shook his head, "I came here to protect you," he told her voice hard and serious, "I'll admit I viewed seeing Lisanna again as one of the pleasantries to taking this job… but I'm not here for her, I'm here to complete my mission and see that no one gets their hands on you or you're gate key."

"I get that," Lucy argued, "but protecting me and being with her are two completely different things, no reason you can't have both."

"I'm not planning on 'being' with her," he explained pushing his finished leg of lamb away and grabbing a bowl of stew, "once this is all over and done for I'm gone, and chances of seeing me again are slim."

"Why?" she asked ignoring her soup, "Why not be with her?"

"It wouldn't work," he reasoned with her rather unconvincingly, "She's a young mage and she-"

"If you say she deserves someone 'young and whole' I'll summon Taurus right here to kick your ass," she threatened, Heckler stopped talking.

"Listen I'm sure you have you're reasons for wanting to avoid a relationship, but don't feed me crap about your age or missing arm and leg, I doubt she really minds your metal limbs and let her decide if your extra years are a problem."

"Ma'am," he said grabbing his ale, "If you don't mind I'd like to eat my meal and not talk about these things at the moment."

"Fine," Lucy said, "But a couple of thing I just need to say first."

"Very well," Heckler conceded looking away from his stew.

"First thing," Lucy said, "please stop calling me Ma'am or Miss Heartfilia, it's way too formal for my taste and I'd prefer it if you'd just call me Lucy."

Heckler nodded, "Alright… Lucy," he said.

"Second," Lucy began with a sly smile, "If you ever change your mind about Lisanna, just scratch your nose or something to tell me to give you two some privacy."

"I can do the same thing for you and Natsu," Heckler said, now it was Lucy's turn to blush.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said looking away her face as red as a tomato.

"You didn't seem to mind him sleeping in your room despite your protests," he explained somewhat enjoying her embarrassment, "And you looked pretty happy to have him in your lap with your fingers running through his hair."

Lucy stared at her bowl of soup and picked up her spoon, "Well that's all I had to say," she stammered awkwardly trying to steer the conversation away from Natsu, "let's eat."

Lucy took a spoonful of hot soup and Heckler let the subject drop and returned to his hearty meal.

* * *

Simon watched through the hole he cut in his newspaper as the tall bounty hunter returned to his seat with the blond holding a box of food for the silver haired girl from the dining car, the blonde took her seat lifting the dragon slayers head and returning it to her lap, for a moment he thought Heckler and the blond shared a look.

Checking his pocket watch Simon stood from his seat and headed for the next car passing by the hunter receiving no more than casual cautious glace, he might have noticed his revolvers under his coat in their shoulder holsters but an armed man wasn't enough to raise any alarms. He moved through the cars passing by the travelers mostly unnoticed as he found a more favorable seat, his target wouldn't be going anywhere in a couple of hours and it would be best to check security on the train in case the others decided to stir up trouble, if anything happened and they made a move he'd need to be ready.

"Is that him?" one of the others asked as he passed them by in one of the other passenger cars.

"That's him," one of them dressed in a tan leather jacket a hood pulled over his face, "him and our fifty million, I can't say much about the other two with him but be on guard, keep your eye on them and we'll take them once they get off and get a room to stay in."

Simon checked his pocket watch, only two and a half hours until they reached Onibus, once they get there things were going to get very interesting.


	7. Room 1212

With a grinding screech of metal on metal and the loud hiss of steam the train reached its final stop for the night halting at Onibus station. Heckler stepped off the platform carrying Natsu in one arm setting his feet on the solid ground. "Can you stand?" he asked holding him up by the back of his shirt.

Natsu nodded wearily, "Y-yeah," he said standing of his own accord, "I think I'll be able to walk in just a bit."

"We don't have time," Heckler said keeping a wary eye on the people stepping off the train, Onibus station was mostly empty at this time at night but Heckler didn't want to linger in a public place, especially when midnight was only a couple of hour away.

Lucy draped her arm over Natsu helping him balance, "Here I'll help you walk," she said leading him forward Lisanna and Browning. Heckler led them through the streets of Onibus walking them to the hotel he had already chosen for them to stay in.

"You've certainly thought everything out," Lisanna said as he navigated the city streets in the dark cutting through alleyways and staying in the light, Browning kept his nose in the air sniffing audibly as he walked alongside his master.

"I've stayed here before," he said, "I've had to get used to staying in such places since I travel a lot."

"Makes sense," Lucy said, "Why'd you choose this place?" she asked holding onto Natsu as he wobbled next to her still recovering from his motion sickness.

"It's an older building," he explained, "Made of brick, it has twenty floors and easy roof accesses meaning it can be easy to escape, and at the higher floors no one can throw weapons and spy on you from the ground level, the brick walls are thick and sturdy block sound very well and can stop small caliber rounds."

"Do you always think things this far through?" Lisanna asked realizing she would have just chosen an ordinary hotel to stay in for the night waiting for the next train to be available.

"It's just part of my job," he said rounding a corner, "and we're here."

They all stepped through the doors into the old building walking calmly into the lobby, Heckler walked up to the front counter ringing the bell calling for the manager. An elderly white haired woman stepped up from the counter looking up at Heckler and smiled at him, "Looking for a room dearie?" she asked politely, "I'm afraid we don't have any four bedrooms available, for you all the most I can get any of you is a two bedroom."

"That's fine," Heckler said putting down the appropriate amount of money for the room, "we'll retire for night, and be gone by sunrise," he informed her taking the key.

"Very well sir," she said smiling pleasantly, "you'll be in room twelve on the twelfth floor."

"Thank you ma'am," he said turning towards the stairs and stepping up with Lisanna and Lucy, Natsu who had recovered followed from the rear with Browning lumbering up one step at a time. They didn't say a word until they reached room 1212 and stepped in.

Heckler turned the key and pushed the door open letting it fully swing out and bump against the wall, he drew his revolver and stepped in, "Stay here," he ordered clearing the rooms, he checked behind the curtains and closed them glancing under the bed and the bathroom, "come in," he said, "It's all clear."

They all shuffled in and dropped their bags, room 1212 had a single bathroom and two beds, the second of which was in a separate room behind a sturdy door.

"Salamander," Heckler said putting his pack down, "do you think you can keep a watch on things for a while?" he asked sliding his rifle out of its scabbard and leaning it against the wall close to the bathroom.

"Sure," he said, "what are you going to be doing?"

"For one," he said removing his pauldron from his left shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower," he sighed wearily, "then I'd like to get a couple hours of sleep."

Lisanna looked at him realizing he hadn't slept all day his two hours of sleep at the guild hall had been ruined by an android in a top hat and he certainly hadn't bathed since watching Lucy.

"Go right ahead," Lucy said stretching out and sitting on the nearest chair, "you've earned yourself a break."

Heckler silently removed his tattered duster and set his various weapons aside on the table only keeping his revolvers with him, he pulled off his vest and stood in his shirt, he reached across his chest with his right hand to his left shoulder flipping several latches and pulling his metal arm off from the shoulder socket, they watched as he put his metal arm next to his pile of armaments, the lacrima crystal could be seen in the shoulder, now his pauldron make sense, the armor shoulder plate protected the crystal battery that powered his magic arm, taking a seat in a chair he rolled his right pant leg up exposing his metal leg, repeating the process he unlatched the metal appendage and removed it at the knee, standing up on one leg he hobbled off to the bathroom balancing on his left leg, as he disappeared into the bathroom removing his black leather skull cap from his bald head, as he closed the door behind him Lisanna caught a glimpse of his scalp, various scars covered his head crossing each other mangled and hideous, small burn patches dotted the top of his skull. Lisanna shuddered and wondered how this man's body became so damaged, the sound of running water made her turn away from the door and take a seat on the bed.

"I think I'll take the bed in the other room," Lucy said opening the door to the adjoin bedroom and stepping inside and dropping her bag next to the double bed.

Heckler's shower was brief and efficient, in a few minutes the water stopped and he stepped out trailing steam behind him, he had dressed himself in the shower and hopped over to the chair where his leg was waiting for him, "Why'd you take your arm and leg off?" Lucy asked as he attached the metal leg clamping down the steel latches.

"I try not to let them rust," he explained, "Magical though they may be they are still vulnerable to the elements, it's best if I keep them out of water." He walked over to the table and picked up his arm latching back onto his shoulder, staying close to his weapons he pulled up a chair and sat down folding his arms and closing his eyes.

"You're sleeping in a chair?" Lisanna asked thinking of how uncomfortable it would be sleeping in that wooden chair."

"I don't need a bed," he said eyes still closed, "You can take them."

Lisanna shook her head, "No, you need proper sleep and you've earned a good rest, take the bed," she ordered.

Lucy nodded, "It's not like you'll be sleeping there all night, it's just for a few hours and you've been sleeping in our guild hall for the past week, I'm time for a bed."

Heckler nodded and rose from his chair, "Thank you," he said sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned to Natsu, "Wake me in four hours Salamander," Natsu nodded as Lucy grabbed her Pajamas and moved to the bathroom to take a shower of her own, Lisanna decided to do the same, they didn't know how long they would be able to enjoy such simple luxuries and wasn't the time to take such things for granted. Heckler laid out on the double bed, his dog Browning hopped up on the bed and curled again his master's leg.

Lisanna looked at the man laying upon the bed his large frame taking over half the double bed and his long legs stuck past the end of the bed, as Lucy took her shower with Natsu waiting at the door Lisanna observed the gunslinger as he slept flat on his back, it didn't take long before a soft audible snore sounded from the bounty hunter as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom feeling clean and refreshed dressed in her pajamas, she turned to Lisanna who was sitting next to the bed close to Heckler he hand rubbing the top of Browning's head as he slept, the small dog was snoring even louder than his barrel chested master.

"Your turn Lisanna," she said prying the girls eyes away from the sleeping gun mage.

The silver haired girl nodded and grabbed her pajamas stepping into the bathroom to shower, Natsu was leaning against the wall looking at her silently, Lucy stepped into her room and shut the light off walking through the dark toward her bed. Lucy crawled under the warm covers and closed her eyes hoping sleep would conquer her restless mind, the image of that mechanical man so human and lifelike pulling twin pistols from that top hat, the memory seemed surreal to her it was hard to imagine she had been shot at earlier this morning and by such a harmless looking man, who wasn't even a man at all. She found herself more aware of the presence of strangers immediately suspicious of everyone that approached her, and the creations of the so called Mechanic weren't the only thing she needed to worry about, others were on the prowl for her as well she didn't think she'd be able to trust anyone apart from her guild mates, and Heckler, she'd only know him and week and although she didn't fully understand him or his motives yet she believed he could be counted on, he'd earned his colors today fighting alongside her guild when they needed him.

But despite Heckler's good intentions his healthy paranoia was rubbing off on her, the way he cleared the room before allowing her to leave, making sure he or Natsu where constantly watching her, and his large arsenal he carried around with him, it all made her scared, she found herself checking corners and fearing dark places, she hadn't been afraid of the dark since she was a very young girl, before her mother died, she was frightened someone would take her, or even worse her spirits, she didn't want to think about what terrible things a dark guild would do with them.

Her door opened and a beam of light peaked in, the sound of footsteps followed and the door closed plunging the room back into the darkness she had come to fear once again.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice said to her, she felt the corner of the bed sink as he sat upon the corner, Lucy didn't say anything and pretended to already be asleep, she didn't want to spread her concerns to him or Lisanna. "Come on I know you're awake," he said, "your breathing is all different when you're asleep." Lucy cursed inwardly, leave it to a dragon slayer to hear and smell everything.

"What is it Natsu?" she grumbled trying to sound annoyed at being disturbed, "I'm trying to get some sleep here."

"I'm just checking on you," he said softly, "I heard you crying in the shower."

Lucy cursed herself in her mind, of course he'd have heard that even over the sound of the running water, nothing escaped his heightened senses. She wanted to deny everything, put up a strong front and pretend that her mind wasn't filled with frightening images of metal men, dark guilds and men with gun, she wanted to say that she didn't fear for her spirits and treat this as just another one of their adventures, that she wasn't afraid of the darkness of her own room like she was when she was eight, but I'd be pointless, Natsu could be an idiot but he knew her too well. A sob escaped her and she clutched her pillow to her face tears slipping through. She felt Natsu's hand touch her shoulder.

"We're going to get through this Lucy," he said assuring her, his hand gripped her shoulder and he sat her up on the bed, Lucy abandoned the pillow, it wouldn't hide anything from him, he could already smell the salty tears, even in the pitch black she knew his eyes were looking directly into her own, "We always get though stuff like this, this time is no different, before you know it we'll be back at the job board trying to pay your rent."

Lucy gave a small sound between a sob and laugh, "Yeah," she said agreeing with him, but this wasn't quite the same, in the past they knew who their enemy was, now it was all shrouded in mystery and they were completely on the defensive, but that wouldn't sway Natsu she knew. A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt a callused finger wipe it away, some her hair was wet and clung to her face but she felt Natsu brush it behind her ear, she sighed pleasantly and found her worries momentarily forgotten.

"I need to sleep Natsu," she told him.

"Alright," he said, "I'll keep watch."

Lucy lay back down and hugged her pillow breathing easier, she expected to feel Natsu stand up from the corner of the bed and walk out the door but he stayed where he was sitting in the dark, she couldn't see him but she focused her attention on the sound of him breathing and found herself slowly drifting off to sleep her mind distracted from the thoughts of metal men, and dark wizards and her resurfacing fear of the dark.

…..

Lisanna stepped out of the shower dressed in her pajamas, Natsu wasn't waiting in the room like when she left, she supposed he was watching over Lucy in her room, the thought of that made her feel somewhat lonely. Heckler and Browning were still asleep on the only other bed snoring contently, Lisanna smiled seeing both of them at peace. She walked around the bed and sat down on the edge wanting to avoid the uncomfortable chair. Heckler slept atop of the cover flat on his back head propped up against a pillow with his legs hanging over the side, his boots were still on and Lisanna wondered if this man ever gave himself time to relax, he was older than her by ten years at the least and she wondered how he would look if he wasn't as scared or mangled as he was, his face was mostly untouched but after seeing how torn his scalp was she wondered what or who could have possibly done such things to him, turned him into such a dedicated and focused hunter, his past remained an enigma to her, he was to be a lawman once, a stable life with a badge and gun, but somewhere along the line that had changed and she questioned why, she knew it had to do with his missing arm and leg and now she guess it had much to do with his scars as well.

The cold night air made her skin rise in goose bumps and she shivered, the only blankets were currently being slept atop of and she didn't want to disturb Lucy especially if she was being comforted by Natsu at the moment. Throwing caution to the wind she scooted up to the head of the bed and slipped her petite body between the covers Heckler covered most of the bed but her slender form managed to fit in just fine as she put her back to him and tried to get some rest, the sound of their snoring wasn't helping nor was the feeling of his form pressed up against her back, tonight was going different than she had planned, not that she was complaining.

* * *

Simon watched as the hooded man in the leather jacket entered into the front entrance of the hotel, one of his gang had broken away from the posse and broke into the building opposite the street with his rifle taking the high ground, as the rest of the men walked in armed up for a fight, Simon slipped around back for an alternate means of entrance, clearly this couldn't wait until morning.


	8. No Vacancy

Heckler's eyes opened to the dimly lit room, he had expected to be woken by Natsu but instead he found himself waking of his own accord in the middle of the night. The room was dim and quiet, except for the faint sound of breathing next to him. He looked over to see Lisanna's sleeping face next to his breathing softly, Her hair was damp and permeated with the clean smell of shampoo, she must have showered and changed before slipping beneath the covers and falling asleep, he breathed in her fresh clean scent, Heckler felt his cheeks grow hot as her breath tickled his face. He sat up sitting on the edge of the bed and looked around the empty room, "Salamander?" he asked. A moment later the door to Lucy's room opened with Natsu stepping out, Heckler should have guessed he would stay close to her in the night.

Natsu looked at the sleeping Lisanna then back to him, "You taking watch?" he asked as Heckler pulled on his duster and grabbed his pauldron strapping in over his left shoulder and collecting the rest of his weapons.

"Yeah," he said slinging on his bandoleer and rifle scabbard over his tattered and torn duster, "so feel free to get some sleep," he muttered hanging his mace by its ring on his belt and sheathed his knife on the small of his back under the duster.

"Why'd you get into this kind of work," Natsu asked as Heckler pulled up an armless chair facing the hallway door and grabbed his rifle leaning against the wall and slid it into the scabbard, he grabbed the shotgun and took his seat laying the sawed off across his lap.

"It's a long story," he said crossing his leg over his knee and leaning back in the chair, "but I guess the short version is I don't know what else to do with myself."

"You smell like you have a lot of anger welling inside you," Natsu said crossing his arms and earning a glare from Heckler, "And it seems very directed."

"I don't like outlaws," he explained simply.

"I'm not judging you," Natsu said, "directed anger can be a powerful thing, I should know, I'm just curious why you have so much anger to smell so distinctly of it."

"Some wounds just don't heal," he said staring intently at the door, "and others… you don't want to heal."

"Why not?" Natsu asked calmly not sure if the gunslinger would answer him or not.

"Because I'd be an injustice to let them," Heckler answered pulling his long stemmed pipe from his duster with a small box of matches to light it.

Natsu walked back into Lucy's room accepting the vague answer, he turned off the lights as he left leaving Heckler in the dark illuminated only by the glowing embers of his pipe, the small dull glow of the street lamps outside had managed to shine through gaps in the closed curtains and of course the yellow light creeping thought the crack of the door from the hallway. He watched the tobacco in his pipe glow and followed the wafting smoke as it swirled catching the small amount of light.

"You sure can me cryptic," Lisanna said her voice almost a whisper, "If you don't want to answer our questions just say so."

"You were awake," Heckler said turning back to see Lisanna's shadow sitting up on the bed, he felt her blue eyes on him.

"Sorry," she said her hand moving to pet Browning as she scooted away from the edge of the bed she was forced against with Heckler dominating it with his large frame, "I couldn't help but overhear."

Heckler nodded in the dark taking a few puffs from his pipe every breath of smoke making the embers burn brighter illuminating his face that much more. "I don't mean to cryptic," he said releasing the smoke, "and I don't want to hide my past."

"Then what's with the mysterious questions?" she said almost giggling, some people had a strange way of going about things.

"I don't want to be pitied," he said voice low but hard as a stone, Lisanna stopped smiling to herself and looked at his dark form turned away from her. She thought back to the numerous scars that lined the top of his head and how she had wondered what had damaged his body so thoroughly, she heard Natsu's words about how he could smell anger emanating off of him, and how he had focused that anger into pure determination that was now protecting her friend and had protected her in the guild hall just yesterday, and had saved her when she was wounded in the wilds of Fiore.

"I don't pity you," she said truthfully, whoever this man was, whatever had scarred and broken him, it had tempered him into a determined being, whose iron spirit was protecting her and her friends, she felt empathy, she could identify with pain, but she couldn't pity him, not when she saw his tempered unwavering spirit.

"Thank you," he said taking another breath of smoke, as the embers glows Lisanna thought she saw the corner of his mouth curl slightly in a smile.

Did he believe her? She hoped so. She moved off the bed approaching him planning to do, what? She didn't rightly know, but she wanted him to know, understand, that she appreciated everything he had done for her and her guild. Her bare foot touched the cold floor when a light jiggle at the doorknob interrupted her intentions.

"Get back," he said standing and approaching the door shotgun in hand quietly stepping forward. Lisanna did as she was told scrambling towards the other side of the bed ducking low behind the mattress peaking over the edge as Heckler reached the door.

The door burst as the lock broke and Heckler threw his weight against the door forcing it shut, the window behind Lisanna burst open showering glass everywhere as a man swung in on a line revolver in hand, Lisanna spun around as he smashed through, her bare feet slipped on the razor shards slicing her foot open, she ignored the pain and transformed taking her cat form lunging at the intruder as he leveled the revolver with Heckler, she clawed at the man and grabbed the gun twisting the barrel out of his hand. The revolver went off and for a second the room was illuminated by flash of light as the slug hit the wall harmlessly, she dug her claws into his chest and cut him open and taking him down.

Heckler held the door shut with his shoulder as Lisanna dealt with the other gunman, a curved sabre thrust through the wooden door missing his face by inches. Heckler grabbed the blade with his steel arm and bent its side, the weapon rattled as the owner tried to pull it back through the door, Heckler leaned off the door and aimed his shotgun and fired through the door blasting the attacker on the other side.

Lucy and Natsu rushed out of their room, a soft orange glow of flames filled the room as the dragon slayers held fire in his palms.

"Get down," Heckler cried as a thin purple bolt of lightning shot through the window whizzing past Natsu's ears, a bullet struck the wall with the lighting and everyone hit the deck and moved away from the window. Heckler threw the door open as another thug rushed forward, he brought him down with a shotgun blast splattering him over the opposite wall, Heckler peaked his head out into the hallway only to withdraw as automatic fire pinned him down, Heckler cursed, he was starting to feel more than a little outgunned, these guys were well armed and had them cornered. He pressed his back against the wall crouching next to the shattered door hearing the machine gun rattle away suppressing him, he looked back seeing Natsu and Lucy huddled on the ground crawling toward Lisanna who was bleeding from her feet and trying to pull some of the larger shards out, she pulled the sheets off the bed and tore strips of cloth to wrap her feet, the loud automatic fired drowned everything out, and then it stopped.

"That you in there Heavy Arms?" a voice called out from the hallway, Heckler recognized the speaker's rather maniacal laugh.

"Rick?" Heckler called cursing under his breath, he opened his shotgun to push in fresh shells, the situation was deteriorating fast.

"That's my name," the voice said laughing, "so what are you doing hold up with my bounty Heavy Arms?"

"I'm her bodyguard," he said looking at Lucy crouched on the floor her hand absentmindedly clutched her keys, Heckler made a mental note to learn her spirits and their abilities, if they managed to escape here alive that is.

"What kind of bounty hunter protects bounties?" Rick asked, "What has the guild come to helping wanted people escape hunters?"

Natsu looked at him, "This guy's in your guild?" he hissed at him eyes full of anger.

"That was years ago," Heckler explained, "we threw him out and he's been working independently since then, he gathers up posses like this every time he catches whiff of a big score."

"Why'd he get expelled from your guild?" Lucy asked sounding worried, Heckler didn't blame her, Ricky was a sadist.

"It's a long story," he whispered, now wasn't the time to explain past grudges and guild history, and it certainly wasn't the time to scare Lucy with stories of their current hunter, first the Mechanic and now Ricky with his handpicked gang of thugs, this was getting better and better. "The job's mine and mine alone," he called to Ricky, "personally hired, you know how it works Rick, some guy wants a specialty job off the books."

"Well Heavy Arms," Ricky said from down the hall, "I'll tell you what, throw out that arsenal and walk out with only the one arm in the air and I'll let you leave here in one piece, no need for you to lose more limbs, shit I'll even give you three percent of the bounty, how's that sound Heavy Arms?"

"Sorry but I can't do that," Heckler called back, "you'll just have to go through me Ricky."

"Don't call me Ricky," he yelled dangerously, "and if that's how it is then farewell," A loud sizzling hiss sounded and flickering glow traveled down the hall towards him, Heckler smelled a burning fuse.

"Dynamite! Take cover!" Heckler yelled scurrying away from his cover, he moved past the window earning a potshot from the sniper outside, the round hit the wall and a purple bolt of lightning arched across the room, the bolt caught Heckler striking his metal arm and was absorbed into it. Heckler rolled over the bed and took cover behind the bed next to Lisanna, he grabbed her wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her under him. The wall exploded sending bricks and plaster everywhere, dust clouded the room and ringing filled his ears.


	9. Bringing Down the House

Heckler coughed as the room filled with dust, he couldn't hear anything with his ears ringing but he felt Lisanna move under him telling him she was still alive, he moved off of her dumping brick fragments off of him as he looked over the mattress to the hallway shrouded in darkness, the explosion had destroyed the lights and covered everything in a cloud of dust. Heckler grabbed the goggles hanging around his neck and pulled them over his eyes protecting them from the heavy cloud of dust and activating the magic lenses illuminating everything he saw in a green light. He took the bandanna tied around his throat and pulled the black cloth over his face to help him breath, he looked down at Lisanna grabbing her shoulder and helping her up he tore a corer off the beds blanket handing her the to hold over her mouth.

He looked over to the corner where Natsu and Lucy were, Natsu rose from the dust and debris, he had shielded Lucy as Heckler had with Lisanna and the young blond coughed, "Everyone alright?" he asked the ringing in his hears starting to subside as his hearing returned.

"Fine," Lucy coughed covering her mouth, "Natsu protected me, how's Lisanna?"

"I'm fine," Lisanna said through the cloth.

Two men rushed in guns in hand, Natsu and Heckler sprang into action. Heckler peppered the thugs with buckshot as Natsu summoned dragon's fire to his hand and blasted both hunters with orange flames.

"Careful Salamander," Heckler said as the flames subsided, "we don't want to burn this place down around us," a hunter peaked his head around the broken wall only to have it blasted away by Heckler's shotgun.

Lucy stood from the debris grabbing for her key ring, "Open gate of the ram, Aries," she cried clutching the golden key.

A young girl with pink hair and horns appeared before them, another hunter rounded the corner, "Aries!" Lucy cried to her spirit.

"Wool wall," the girl cried sending out a mass of pink wool filling the hallway catching the thug in the attack knocking him against the opposite wall against the fuzzy barrier, "I'm sorry," the girl said to the trapped attacker, Heckler thought the man was lucky compared to his friends who had met his shotgun.

The wool barrier help up blocking passage into their room, leaving him to breathe just a little easier, but only for a second.

The wall next to him burst open as a gloved fist punched through, a tall well-dressed dark skinned man rushed through the opening, Heckler turned to the attacker aiming his shotgun, the man knocked the gun out of his hand with impressive strength and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall pinning him there with one arm. Natsu rushed forward, the monster of a man reached into his waistcoat and drew a stainless steel revolver aiming at the Dragon Slayer and firing as he kept Heckler pinned with one arm, Natsu ducked behind the bed and Lucy ordered Aries to attack the new threat, the pink haired girl turned on the intruder only to be shot down, the round ripped through her chest and in a flash of light she returned to the Celestial Realm.

Heckler struggled against the vicelike grip unable to breathe, he punched at the man trying to break his grip on him helpless against his superior strength. Lisanna rose from behind the man and slashed at his back with her cat claws tearing his suit and sinking into his flesh, she pulled her claws back clean and free of blood, "He's a machine," she cried as the magical automaton pistol whipped her slapping the barrel of his revolver across his face and sending her back, the machine leveled the barrel to her and pulled the hammer back ready to fire.

Heckler raised his metal hand and shot forth purple arcs of lighting at the machine shocking it and himself, they both went down stunned by the electricity, the machines grip on his throat released and Heckler gasped for air recovering himself, his hand reached for the mace hanging from his belt. He thrust the flanged weapon hitting the metal man in the sternum sending him back, the second strike hit him across the face. The wooden floor boards creaked as the magic of the mace took effect doubling the weight of the man slowing him as gravity took a firmer grip on the automaton. The machine swung at him but Heckler reeled back as Natsu attacked. The Dragon Slayer struck the metal man with his Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon screaming the attack out as the flaming fist struck him sending the man off his feet and through the brick wall, the automaton kept flying back crashing through the walls.

"Come on," Heckler called picking up his shotgun and rushing through the walls Natsu had broken down holding mace and shotgun in each hand, with the Wool Wall still blocking the hallway this was only escape route they had that wasn't being defended by gunman. Heckler took the lead able to see everything through the dust and darkness through his magical goggle, Lisanna had to admit with his eyes glowing that pale green and his face covered with the black bandanna he looked fierce and deadly. She followed through limping on her bandage wrapped feet ignoring the pain as she felt remaining shards of glass as she walked, she'd have to take time to remove those later, but she didn't have time to gather her luggage and her shoes were buried somewhere in the rubble and she had no choice but to follow Heckler through the breach. Natsu shuffled past her and Lucy followed close behind clutching her keys tightly.

The automaton had recovered from the blow and stepped out from one of the broken walls, his skin was burned and ripped exposing his metal body underneath, the revolver in his hand was twisted and broken he dropped the useless weapon and charged drawing a small switch blade from his pocket.

Heckler sidestepped the charge and swung the mace in left hand catching the android in the belly, the machine kneeled as its weight increased again, pressing the barrel of his shotgun against the side of his head he fired knocking him back against the wall, the machine dropped, Heckler wasn't sure if it was out of the fight just yet but he didn't have time to bother with a killing blow, they had to move and get out of here before Ricky's posse got wise and realized they were escaping.

They fled through the last broken wall finding the door to the hallway and fleeing through it, Heckler threw open the door and looked down the hall spotting a squad of Rick's men, catching them by surprise he fired taking one of them down and making the others scramble for cover, "This way," he yelled spotting the stairs and firing again keeping the gang's heads down. They moved up the stairs and as Heckler looked back he saw the machine lumbering through the door and muzzle flashes as the posse fired at the android, "Run," Heckler yelled following the group, the machine seemed distracted with the Ricky's gang of thugs, he didn't think they stood a chance he heard them open up with automatic weapons and seconds later the gunfire stopped.

They reached the top of the stairs and Heckler closed the door behind them, aiming his lever action he fired at the doorknob, "Ice shot," he said shooting a sheet of ice at the entrance to the stairs freezing it shut.

"Where now?" Lucy panted.

"To the roof," he said holstering the shotgun and drawing one of his revolvers, "keep heading up."

As they started up on the next flight of stairs he heard the machine heading up the stairs, the steps groaned in protest to his increased weight, its strength must be great to keep moving in its condition, most people that faced his mace were pinned to the ground after a single blow, it doubled the weight of anyone or anything he attacked with it, but this automaton wouldn't halt until it's objective had been completed.

They continued racing up the stairs toward the roof hearing the menace following them close behind. As they reached the top of the last flight Lucy threw open the doors stepping out onto the roof only to be pulled back by Natsu as a round followed by a purple bolt of lightly barely missed her, "that sniper's still out there," she said, other round followed the first striking the entranceway kicking up dust and fragmenting bricks and they impact, "and he's got friends."

Heckler cursed and heard one of the steppes groan as the machine was close behind them, Heckler peeked around the corner spotting the android as he aimed a Thompson take from one of Rick's dead thugs and opened fire, Heckler took cover as the machine gun spat out rounds.

The machine gun clicked empty, "Salamander," Heckler called bringing the Dragon Slayer to his aid, Natsu leapt down the flight of stairs to his side landing at the bottom of the corner facing the machine head on, "Roar of the Fire Dragon," he cried breathing a line of fire down the stairs engulfing the stairway and machine in flames, Heckler stepped out from his cover to watch the machine be engulfed in flames. The stairway was burning and as the attack ended the android kept moving up one step at a time, whatever this thing was dragons fire wasn't stopping it, it stepped closer and Heckler lunged forward with his mace smashing it atop the metal skull, the magic of his gravity mace took effect and as the machine took another step forward the floor beneath it gave out and the burning machine fell through, Heckler was so the boards beneath him broke as well he followed the machine down when Natsu caught him grabbing the collar of his duster and pulling him up.

"Thanks Salamander," He said looking down, the machine had smashed through multiple floors, possibly even the entire building from the way things looked, and at the bottom fire glowed as the machine still burned from Natsu's flames and were spreading.

Natsu smirked, "don't mention it."

"Come on guys," Lisanna called out to them from up the stairs, "We need to get moving."

"What about the snipers?" Heckler said returning the mace to his belt hanging it by its ring.

Lisanna smiled, "Lucy's got that covered."

Heckler turned the corner and rushed up the stairs exiting out on the roof, Lucy was crouched down for protection as one of her spirits dressed as a horse drew back on a bow firing away at the snipers.

"Let's go," she cried, "Sagittarius has us covered." Heckler nodded racing outside and observing his surroundings, the neighboring building was close by and smoke was billowing out of the roof entrance as Natsu's flames spread. "Next building," he ordered moving to jump, he holstered his revolver and grabbed Lisanna picking him up in his arms, she'd wasn't in any condition to jump across roofs with her feet full of glass, it was bad enough she was walking and running in them. Natsu helped Lucy across as they moved from roof to roof as the archer kept the snipers pinned with his lightning fast archery and impressive accuracy.

"How much longer until that train leaves?" Lisanna asked.

"A couple hours," Heckler said, "we just need to hide out until that."

"You think we can make it?" she asked as they disappeared into one of building to reach the streets.

Heckler pulled the bandanna off his face and smirked at her, "we got out of that didn't we?"


	10. All Aboard

Lisanna gritted her teeth as another sliver of glass was pulled from her heel, Heckler dabbed at the wound with his folded cloth, he'd poured some whiskey from his flask on it was the alcohol burned her wounds making tears stream down her face, Heckler bandaged her foot and wrapped it with gauze. "I'll never take my shoes off again," she said looking at the bloody shards of glass Heckler had set aside.

They had taken shelter in an alley away from the streets, Heckler wanted to avoid the doctors, if Ricky's gang would look anywhere I'd be someplace for them to receive medical attention, Lisanna wished they had brought Wendy with them. Natsu and Lucy had gone inside a twenty four hour store to find some clothes for them, they couldn't very well travel dressed in their pajamas, Lucy had grabbed her shoes when she heard the first gunshots, Lisanna envied her. Browning lay curled against her side head on her lap, the dog having escaped from the fight at the hotel was sleeping next to her like nothing in the world had happened snoring loudly as he had in the room. Lisanna envied the dog as well, she resisted the urge to fall asleep in this dark alley as Heckler was giving her medical attention.

Heckler put her wrapped foot down and sat beside her, "Well this only happened because you saved me from getting shot… again."

"You still think I'm a good luck charm?" she asked looking at him, the sky was still dark and only a couple hours remained until sunrise, their time in Onibus was almost over Lisanna couldn't wait to be aboard that that train and rest.

"That's three time now," he said taking a swig off his flask, "am I wrong?"

Lisanna smiled cheeks reddening, "I don't know, maybe I am good luck for you."

Heckler reached out and whipped a few of her tears away, "I hope so I'll be needing some of that luck in the future."

"Back at the hotel," she said, "that man Rick called you Heavy Arms, what was that about?"

"Nickname," he said pulling his hand away, "some people call me Heavy Arms Heckler, the name sort of stuck with me after I joined Phoenix Talon, it used to be a play on only having only one arm and collection of firearms, getting a metal one just seemed to make it stick that much better."

"It does seem like a fitting name," she said.

Heckler leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, "Well if my good luck charm likes it then who am I to complain?"

Lisanna smiled as her blush deepened.

* * *

Natsu leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, Lucy was in the woman's changing room getting dressed in her newly bought clothes. Heckler had given her a hefty wad of bills and told her to buy several new pairs of clothes and bags to carry it all reminding her she would need to prepare for cold weather, and giving her extra for shoes for Lisanna.

"You ok in there?" he asked noting she was being extra quiet as she changed out of her pajamas and into her freshly bought jeans and tube top, she tried to avoid anything too flashy that would stand out in a crowd they'd need to blend in as best they could.

"I'm fine," she said, "don't come in."

"I won't" he said, "You're just being really quiet."

"I'm just thinking," she said from behind the curtain pulling on the jeans she had purchased, "how long do you think I'm going to have to hide?" she asked solemnly.

"I don't know," Natsu said catching the touch of sorrow in her tone, "It's not like Phantom where we know where the enemy is, this time we'll need to do some hunting of our own."

"I don't want to hide forever," she murmured, "I've only been away for a day and I'm exhausted already, I want to go home and sleep in my bed without expecting gunmen to barge in from outside," Lucy stopped herself feeling her voice becoming exacerbated and more tears welling in her eyes, she felt like such a crybaby, she quieted a sob with her hand fruitlessly trying to keep it from the sharp ears of a Dragon Slayer, she wiped the tears from her eyes when she felt warm arms embrace her from behind. She felt Natsu's face press lightly against the back of her head nose buried in her hair.

"You'll be home soon Lucy," he said, "We'll go on a job together and pay your rent, we'll party at the guild hall and everything will be back to normal and we'll all be laughing about the time we destroyed a hotel running from some bounty hunters, just another adventure to talk about in good company."

Lucy smiled and sniffled slowly regaining her composure, she felt Natsu's breath on the back of her neck and shivered, she could get used to being held like this his face in her hair chest pressed against her back. His muscular arms tightened around her torso, her naked torso.

Lucy squeaked in embarrassment and elbowed Natsu in the stomach sending him back out of the dressing room, "I said keep out!" she yelled spinning around her arm crossed over her chest covering her breasts and she violently closed the curtain. She sighed in frustration grabbing for her top and pulling it on, she was more frustrated at herself, a perfect moment and she had to go ruin it just because she was a little embarrassed about her state of undress, it wasn't like he was groping her or acting lewd or lustful, he was just trying to comfort her. She pulled on her new jacket and stepped out of the dressing room grabbing her bags of newly purchased clothes and walking out to embarrassed to look at Natsu.

* * *

Heckler pulled his silver pocket watch from his vest and opened the timepiece to check the hour, "Ten minutes," he said watching as the sky above began to lighten as night turned to day, "if our trains on time."

"Let's hope it is," Lisanna said walking upright in her new shoes and clothes Lucy had bought for the two of them with Heckler's money, "I think we're all ready to leave Onibus behind us."

Natsu groaned not looking forward to boarding the machine that caused him so much pain and trouble, and unlike yesterday it wouldn't be for just a few hours, they'd be on the train all day and well into the night, it wasn't going to be a pleasant day for the Dragon Slayer.

They entered Onibus station and made their way to the platform, they walked fast moving briskly towards the train, Heckler had timed things well, he was afraid Ricky's men would try to ambush them at the station so everyone waiting on the platform was immediately a suspect in Heckler's eyes.

"All aboard," the conductor cried, everyone began stepping onto the train, as soon as Heckler stepped aboard the train his prediction came true, a hammer clicked back beneath a coat pocket. Natsu turned on the man decking him in the face knocking him down, he'd smelled the gun-oil the moment we entered the station, other men and even a few women drew their weapons on the Dragon Slayer, Natsu lashed out sending a wave of fire at them forcing them back away from the train, people screamed in shock as the pryomancer lashed out against the mysterious gunmen throwing fire around at anyone that pulled iron from their holster. "Get going," he told them as the train whistle sounded, "I'll hold these guys off."

"Come on Natsu!" Lucy called as the train started to move.

Natsu smirked fists burning with dragon's fire, "I'm no use to you on that thing," he said striking down another gunman, "Go on, I'll be right behind you!"

Heckler drew his revolver and fired at the posse as the train rolled away, "stay safe Salamander," he cried pushing Lucy into the safety of the car, the passengers had ducked seeing the behemoth of a man with a drawn pistol, he moved up through the cars with Lucy and Lisanna close behind with Browning at the rear. He opened the door to the next car when a man popped up from the seats with a sawed off shotgun in hand, Heckler thought some of Ricky's gang would board the train, he fired his revolver through the window catching the thug in the chest, another man rose from his seat and aimed a pistol at him Heckler caught him in the chest, he wondered just how many men Ricky hand in his gang, they were coming out of the wood work, a shot fired off striking the doorframe, Heckler turned around to the car behind him were three men had risen from their seats and drawn their weapons, Heckler cursed.

"Up top," he said grabbing Lucy and lifting her up to the top of the car followed by Lisanna, lastly Heckler picked up his dog in one arm and jumped up firing at the incoming hunters, he reached the top and put his dog down drawing his second revolver, he steadies himself on the moving train balancing himself. "Browning," he called to his loyal dog, "watch the girls," he ordered, "tear them apart if you have to."

The bulldog growled in obedience moving towards both girls as his size grew becoming the massive beast Lisanna had seen only once before when she first met Heckler.

The gunslinger hopped over to the next car and aimed down firing at the thugs, Browning charged to the end of the car where one of the thugs was climbing over onto the roof of the car, the bulldog bit the man his massive jaws engulfing the man up to his shoulder, Browning shook his head with the man in his teeth becoming a ferocious animal different from the kind pet Lisanna had become somewhat attached too, opening its mouth Browning tossed the attacker over the edge of the train slamming him against one the buildings that passed them by.

Lisanna transformed into her cat form and Lucy grabbed for her gate keys, the fight was on and there was no stopping it.


	11. Black Brooms and Kraken Teeth

Rick Martinis looked through his binoculars as the train traveled across the landscape he could only see small black dots moving across the tops of the cars, small flashes of light showed the muzzle-flashes from gunfire.

"That bastard isn't going to go down just because we put aboard a few fools with guns, he'll just burn through some ammo," he said putting the binoculars down turning to and looking to the man sitting at his side, a wide brimmed hat and black cloak dressed the man, a black lever action Winchester rifle lay across his lap as he sat in the passenger seat of the magic mobile.

"I won't miss him next time," Zach said, after missing his shot twice at the hotel he was in somewhat of a sour mood, he'd been providing the sniper support when they tried to ambushing Heckler and the Heartfilia girl while they slept, that hadn't gone as well as they had planned, they hadn't expected them to slip away or for the hotel to burn out from beneath them. Zach wasn't happy about that, and Rick needed him and his companion to be happy, this job could very well make him for life. After witnessing two failed attempts to capture the Heartfilia girl the client had doubled the bounty, and Rick was lucky enough to know about it before anybody, a hundred million could buy himself a comfortable life, after the Mechanic failed twice things were looking good for him and his gang, he was lucky to have Zach and his friend Bowie accompanying them, keeping the employer close had its advantages.

"I hope your men realize I'll be very unhappy if the girl is harmed, as important as her keys are she is still useful to my guild alive," Zach said, "I trust you realize the pay increase doesn't apply if she's a corpse."

"I know," Rick said unslinging the double barrel express rifle off his back and breaking the chamber open to load, "trust me my men are too scared of what I'd do to them if they shoot at anything blond," Rick loaded the elephant gun and closed the chamber, "the firepower's for old Heavy Arms and that Dragon slayer, and who knows that Mechanic could have another one of his windup toys hanging about."

"Good," Zach said not truly caring if one of the mechanical weapons made by the mysterious bounty hunter managed to succeed over the former comrade of the man protecting Lucy Heartfilia as long as someone captured the girl alive for them.

"We should catch up to them now," he said making thug beside him rev up the magic-mobile, "I'd rather be on my broom, a lot faster than this hunk of junk."

Rick smirked, "Trust me if Heavy Arms Heckler sees you flying around on that thing he'll kill you, and he'll kill just about anyone who stands in his way, he'll kill your god Zeref with his one good hand if he has too," he said chuckling.

Zach opened his palm looking at the guild seal tattooed on the inside, a purple tentacled Kraken with a gaping fang filled mouth marked him, "Is he really so determined?" he asked.

"Let's just say that Heavy Arms has other nicknames, a few called him the Black Cloak Killer, and even fewer Hang em' High Heckler, when this bastard caught a whiff of dark guilds he'd shoot first and ask questions later, and when he asked questions Kraken Tooth was always what he wanted to know, especially about members of the Black Broom Brigade."

Zach closed his hand and looked at the moving train, "Why's he so interested in us?"

Rick shrugged, "I was wondering if you could tell me that," he chuckled, "but if you fly up on that broom of yours he'll see that you're either shot or hung, he'd prefer hung likes to see men condemned in the eyes of the law and all that."

"Well whatever we did to him is irrelevant," Zach said as the magic-mobile took off, "we'll end him soon enough."

* * *

The train car shook from beneath Heckler, he tried to steady his arm a he aimed his LeMat down the line of cars firing at the oncoming attackers. Browning stood next to Lucy and Lisanna loyally guarding them from anyone who managed to get atop their car, Heckler didn't enjoy making his companion fight for him, even in his enlarged for and magical capability he was far from invulnerable from attacks, and unlike himself he couldn't shoot back at attackers.

Heckler shot down another man climbing aboard the top of his train car, the bullet caught the man in the arm and he dropped down falling off the train and tumbling on the ground most likely dead from the fall.

A cloaked man dressed in black swung up from the side of the train car a black wide brimmed hat covered his head and face cloaked with a black cloth and tinted goggles, in his hand a black curved calvary sabre clutched in his hand, the brass finish on the hilt and guard caught the light as he swung the wicked weapon at him. Heckler ducked and backed away from the swordsman raising his revolver. Heckler fired and the black cloak dodged jerking his head away from the shot black smoke emanating from his body as he moved, the shadowy figure spun with his curved sword gracefully attacking Heckler at every opportunity. Heckler fired away at the black swordsman fruitlessly trying to hit the man his moments were a black blur trailing thick black smoke. The revolver clicked empty and the black cloak disappeared over the edge of the car crashing through the windows, a gunman had snuck up from behind the swordsman raising a double barrel shotgun at him, Heckler cursed staring down the barrels with empty guns.

An orange ball of fire stuck the gunman setting him ablaze, he screamed and fell over the side hitting the grounds as it moved below him.

Heckler looked down seeing none other than the salmon haired Dragon Slayer on the ground sprinting to keep up with the train, "I said I was right behind you," he called a smile on his face as he ran alongside the train his feet ablaze as he kicked off blasting his strides further and faster to keep up with the moving train.

Heckler smirked impressed with his endurance and sheer stubbornness to keep up with them, another gunman popped up from the end of the car only to be blasted away by Natsu's fire, Heckler didn't waste any time he held both revolvers in one hand by the barrels and opened the cylinders spilling the spent casing and loaded them up. The shadowy swordsman swung up over the side of the car and resumed his assault on him. Heckler ducked a swing trying to keep his composure and load his weapons avoiding the wicked black blade. The cloaked figure ducked and reeled away as a barrage of arrows flew his way, Lucy had summoned Sagittarius and now the black cloak was taking fire from multiple directions, the cloak slashed the arrows out the air and ducked away from a fire blast from Natsu, Heckler finished reloading his revolvers and closed the cylinders returning them to his hands. Heckler fired and the cloak reeled back dodging the fire, overwhelmed the shadowy figure retreated too slowly, one of Sagittarius's arrows passed through the dark figure hitting the car and sticking in, no blood or wound showed and Heckler understood now, the bullets and arrows went being dodged they were passing through the cloaked figure.

"Light shot," Heckler cried firing with renewed confidence, white light streaked across the distance hitting the black figure, the glowing rounds passed through the dark specter two holes burned in the figure and a human scream of pain sounded thought he figure.

Heckler fired again and the cloak dodged them not allowing the light rounds to touch him, one of Sagittarius's arrows stuck him in the shoulder wounding him, seemed that the swordsman couldn't stay in his ghastly form all the time, Lisanna jumped in running past Heckler with cat like grace balancing on the edge of the car and lunging at the cloak claws bared, she slashed at the cloak forcing him back further pushing him to the end of the car she smirked and leapt back giving the Dragon Slayer room for his incoming attack, Natsu was ready with a fire blast, the cloak leap over the side of the car grabbing a leather whip for his belt the swordsman struck the leather length catching a black flying object and pulling him away from the train at great speeds. Heckler caught sight of black broom the man hung from, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't let him get away!" he yelled holstering his revolvers and reaching for the rifle on his back, he pulled it out of the stock with his left hand and handed it off to his right shouldering it and taking aim, he fired missing, the broom turned and twisted through the sky, he worked the bolt chambering a new round firing again and again shooting off all five rounds at what had become a simple black dot in the distance, he opened the magazine and grabbed a stripper clip from his pocket, "What are you doing?!" he yelled to the others, "Why aren't you shooting?!"

"I am sorry sir," Sagittarius said saluting him, "but he is currently out of range of my bow and has just left the effective range of your rifle, any further attacks would be a waste of ammunition on our part."

Heckler gritted his teeth and shouldered the rifle ignoring the celestial spirits words and taking carful aim, he tried to calm himself and control his breathing focusing on the black dot and as hard as he could and firing, the round missed but he persisted chambering a new and firing again, he was working the bolt a second time when he felt a hand on his right arm, he looked down at Lisanna.

"He's gone," she said softly, "the fights over."

Heckler locked the bolt and sighed, he looked over to Lucy who was climbing down from the car to help an exhausted Natsu onto the train, the running had worn him out and drained quite a bit of magic he'd played his part in this fight.

A round struck the side of the train car, shattering the surface apart in a checkered pattern, Lisanna was reminded of Gildarts's crash magic as the roof of the train crumbled away. Heckler jumped away shielding Lisanna with his body, he looked over to see two magic mobiles driving up to them accompanied by a squad of magic motorcycles many of them with side cars mounting machine guns. A hand crank Gatling gun was mounted on the back of one of the automobiles with the other sporting a large swivel gun. Rick sat as a passenger on the cannon car with his elephant gun that accused express rifle was deadly, it had already destroyed a chunk of the train car with its magic.

"Fight's not over yet," he said spinning around and leveling the rifle and firing, he struck one of the side car gunners through his head spraying red mist.

"Go below," he ordered Lisanna pushing over to the hole blasted in the side, the thug manning the Gatling gun cranked the level firing the heavy weapon.

Lisanna ducked in the car as the rounds crashed through the side shattering the windows and flying over her head, she crawled transforming back into her normal form and avoiding the broken glass as best she could, she was glad to have her new shoes she'd hate to have Heckler pull more shards of glass out of her feet. She crawled across a dead thug and spotted his gun, ignoring the blood she grabbed the revolver clutched in his cold dead hand, the rigamortis had set in and she struggled to free the weapon breaking his fingers to take the gun.

She wasn't familiar with guns, but her transformation magic wouldn't be of any use against firepower like that. The firing stopped and she stood aiming the gun she tried to fire but the trigger wouldn't budge, correcting herself she pulled back on the hammer and fired trying her best to hit the man reloading the Gatling gun, her shots went wild and she found herself wishing she'd joined Alzack and Bisca when they enjoyed target practice. She fired again and again missing with every shot, the final round hit the thug in the shoulder making him drop the large magazine.

The second magic-mobile turned it swivel on her and dropped the empty revolver dashing back for the next car as the cannon round blew the car apart, the blast knocked her on her feet as she stepped out. Heckler had jumped onto the next car and was firing his rifle catching the attackers as best he could, Sagittarius was letting arrows fly hitting men on bikes and keeping the gunman from getting a good shutoff with their machine guns some of the men on bikes and the cars had abandoned their vehicles and had jumped onto the train gun in hand hopping over the demolished sides of the passenger car, Lisanna took her cat form again ready to charge them claws unsheathed, they aimed at her and just as she prepared to sprint Browning jumped down into the ruins of the car fangs bared and dripping saliva, the massive bulldog roared and from its mouth green mist poured forth burning everything in its path, the acidic mist burned away the gunman making them fall to their knees in agony as they flesh melted off their body's.

Heckler reloaded his rifle pushing in a new striper clip and closing the bolt, a streak of purple lighting shot across the sky missing him by inches, the sniper from the hotel sat in the passenger car of the swivel gun car aiming his magical Winchester rifle, Heckler aimed at him but he man had already chambered a fresh round with the action and fired again, this time the round grazed Heckler in the side cutting through his duster, he gritted his teeth in pain and fired as the electric charge made his muscles convulse, he missed as the round struck the hood of the car and ricocheted into the drivers face killing him, the driver fell from his seat turning the steering wheel as he came down turning the car and flipping it over.

"Close gate of the Archer," Lucy cried returning the horseman to the celestial realm, Heckler wanted to protest until he saw her grabbing for another key, "Open gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

A red and white haired man with a giant metal scorpion tail appeared before them, the spirit took an attack position and struck the air with its tail shooting out a blast of sand engulfing the attackers in a minute sandstorm knocking men from their bikes and flipping the last automobile over demolishing it, Heckler hoped Ricky died in the crash, it wasn't coincidence that a member of the Black Broom Brigade was here with his men, the man deserved to die for a number of reasons.

"Is that everyone?" Lisanna asked as the wrecked vehicles disappeared in the distance, Heckler climbed down from the top of the train car, he slid the rifle back into the leather scabbard panting from exhaustion clutching at his wounded side with his metal hand blood managing to slip through the steel digits.

"Looks like it," he said leaning against the wall of the car for support.

Lisanna looked at his bleeding side, "Good," she said, "Because we should get a look at that."

* * *

**Thank you everyone who's been supporting this story with their helpful reviews please continue to help me grow as a writer, this story has allowed me to finally write something I always wanted to write, a train fight. Literary dream complete! Now that I've done quite a bit of action I think it's time to get back to characters and the romance, hope you enjoy what I have in store. **


	12. Girl Talk and Scars

If Lisanna thought the top of Heckler's bald head was scarred and deformed, that was nothing compared to the rest of his body. Lisanna had stripped his duster and shirt off to inspect his gunshot wound, the bullet had only grazed him but it was deep and he needed stitches. He held his breath as she pierced the needle through his thick weathered skin closing the wound shut.

She could hear the sound of him gritting his teeth, "Will you stop you big baby," she sighed, "you made less of a fuss when you got shot."

"You don't really feel getting shot," he growled as she pierced the needle through once again, "bullet moves to fast, you just realize your bleeding and have a hole inside you."

She looked at his battered body, the steel shoulder connecting to the metal arm, the scars overlapping scars making their origins difficult to discern. "So you've been shot before?" she asked trying to distract the gunslinger from the pain, she estimated they had about twelve more to go before it was closed up.

"Seven times." He said watching the landscape move outside the train window, "Twelve if you count grazes like this one," they had managed to find an isolated car so she could help him clean and tend his wounds, once she was done with his stitches he had some shrapnel in him from the explosion at the hotel small splinters and brick fragments were still inside him from this morning. She sighed, that shrapnel would probably be in her if he hadn't covered her body with his own, some good luck charm she was turning out to be.

"Seven!" she exclaimed.

"Getting shot's just a matter of time," he explained, "when you take a job when people regularity shoot at you, eventually someone will hit you."

"And you'd have three more if it wasn't for me," she said smiling threading the needle through his skin again.

"Assuming I'd survived them," he said smiling, "I'm not exactly eager to increase my record."

She finished the last stitch cutting the string and tying on the end off, "How'd you get these other scars?" she asked throwing caution to the wind and asking, curiously she traced her index over one of the red marks."

"Here and there," he said skin turning hot at her touch, "I got that one from a sword a few years ago," he explained.

"Do you remember every scar?" she asked trailing her finger down to another mark.

"Not everyone," he said, "but some of them… the important ones."

"Like this one?" she said touching a large burn on his back just below his shoulder blade.

"Took a hit from a lighting mage," he said sweating, her soft touches feeling cool against his skin. He wasn't used to women touching him like this, most girls who had seen his body were repulsed by it. His cold lifeless arm and leg seemed unnatural and disgusted them, his scarred body was almost too much for them to even look at, he'd never pursued relationships seeing women cringe at him like a monster, and now he was feeling a delicate finger trace his deformities, it felt nice and frightening at the same time.

"What about these?" she asked touching spots of white dotting his abs, Heckler was tempted to stop her, reel away from her touch and tend to his wounds alone, he'd wanted to handle his injuries alone to begin with but the silver haired girl hand insisted on aiding him.

"Shrapnel," he breathed remembering the blast, he watched her hand drift up his chest passing dozens of other scars on her way up, he wondered how she was choosing among the hundreds of deformities, a mark just below his collar bone."

"How about his one?" she said staring intently at the ugly scar.

"Stab wound," he swallowed, she was close to him now, too close, he could smell her clean feminine scent and he breathed in a lungful. He looked at her platinum hair resisting the urge to touch it, as she leveled her face with his her hand moving up to touch his cheek fingers tracing across a thin white scar.

"And this one?" she asked voice barely a whisper.

"Shaving," he said nervously.

Lisanna laughed breaking out in a fit of giggles, "Seriously?" she said smiling at him.

Heckler smiled relieved that she wasn't so close to him anymore, "It's the truth," he said feeling the old wound, it certainly was domestic compared to his others, "I got it when I was a teenager first learning to shave," he explained, "I was careless with the razor and cut a red line straight across my cheek." That thin white scar across his face seemed to come from a completely different life, it was a completely different life he wasn't the same sixteen year old kid who didn't know how to handle a straight razor.

"It's hard to imagine you as a teenager," she said sitting across from him, her distance put him at ease and her scent didn't fill his nostrils anymore and he found himself missing the sensation, he'd only been a couple years younger than her when he gave himself that mark.

"I was a completely different person back then," he said folding his hands on his lap to keep him from doing anything with them he might regret.

"I think everyone's a different person when their teenager," she said inspecting a shrapnel cut on his left shoulder pulling a fragment of brick out from the gash.

"You're still a teenager," Heckler said chuckling to himself.

"I'm nineteen," Lisanna said patching the cut up and moving onto a few splinters stuck in his forearm, he allowed the young wizard to take his human hand and pull the small wooden slivers out, it certainly felt nice to be taken care of by a young girl.

"Last I checked theirs a teen in nineteen," he smirked.

"Now you're being mean," she pouted playfully punching him in the shoulder apparently forgetting about his wound in his shoulder, he gritted his teeth and winced in pain. "Sorry," she stammered face turning crimson with embarrassment.

"Its fine," he grunted as he regained his composure chuckling a little, they both laughed as she continued to patch him up.

* * *

Blood and sand filled Rick's mouth as he regained consciousness, the twisted metal wreck of the magic-mobile above him moved as it was tipped over and off of him by his remaining men.

"You alive?" Zach said arms crossed over his chest.

"Never better," he said spitting out gobs of sand mixed with saliva and blood, "That bitch got us good she did, didn't think the blond had it in her."

Ricks men checked the wreck gathering any weapons that had survived, the Gatling gun was trashed and his driver had been crushed in the wreck and the back gunner hand been thrown clear in the violent sandstorm, he'd been luck, and lucky for him he'd suffered with only a few broken ribs and some nasty cuts, the sand had cushioned the crash for him and cut his throat and mouth up something fierce.

The second broom rider Bowie appeared at his side curved sabre sheathed at his side and the wicked broom in his hand. "Don't underestimate the power of a celestial wizard," Zach said, "and don't underestimate the power of the golden keys."

Rick turned to the wreck and pulled his elephant gun still intact from the crash, he shook the sand out of the barrel, "To think they'd escape again."

"Take your men and ride to the Mining Camps," Zach ordered, "Bowie will follow them on his broom and keep an eye on our target and strike if an opportunity presents itself."

"And what about you?" Rick asked checking the chamber of his beloved weapon.

"I need to report on our progress," He said calling his black broom to him, "I'll report to my guild master and see about gaining aid for our operation, we cannot afford to lose those gate keys."

Zach stepped onto the broom hovering in the air, "And Ricky," he said dangeriously, "there won't be a next time, I can only tolerate so much failure."

Rick watched as he flew away a black blur on the wind, "yes sir."

* * *

Lucy watched as the sun outside began setting in the distance, she waited with Lisanna as Heckler visited the dining car to bring them all food, after seeing Lucy's celestial spirits in action he seemed to feel more comfortable leaving her alone for short periods of time. Considering his habit of ordering one of everything on the menu they figured I'd be awhile before he returned. Natsu was laying on his side having fallen asleep in his weary state, she supposed it was to his benefit that he had worn himself out chasing the train he had managed to fall asleep faster and thus didn't have to suffer through long hours of motion sickness.

"Something the matter?" Lucy asked, Lisanna had been sitting quietly for a long time now with her face turned towards the window staring blankly at the passing landscape.

Lisanna turned towards her head still on the table, "I'm fine," she said casually, "just thinking is all."

"About?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow, she believed she had an idea what or rather who her mind was on.

Lisanna blushed, "Uh… well… what do you think of Heckler?" she asked breaking away some of the ice.

Lucy smiled, "he's a little rough around the edges," she said, she promised to not to say anything to Lisanna about her and Heckler's little chat, but that didn't mean she couldn't get Lisanna's opinion about him, "but he seems nice, what do you think of him Lisanna?"

"I don't know," she said avoiding Lucy's gaze, "He's kind, and very determined in his work, but I think he's very troubled."

"Determined people usually are," Lucy reasoned, "Natsu still searches for Igneel, everything that's happened that's been driving him forward, I think today… when that man in the black cloak and hat appeared riding on a broom, I think we saw his determination a little too closely than we were prepared for, we've all seen how Natsu acts when he gets a whiff of a dragon, I don't think this is very different."

"I suppose your right," Lisanna conceded, "it just worries me."

"You seem to be thinking about him quite a bit," Lucy winked making her blush deepen.

"And you seem to be very interested in my love life," Lisanna argued giggling a little, "I don't ask you about Natsu."

Now Lucy blushed a little, "What's that supposed to mean?" she said checking that the sleeping Dragon Slayer wasn't awake, she'd die of embarrassment if he heard any of this.

"You're not the only one who spots these kind of things," Lisanna winked gaining the upper hand as Lucy's face turned darker shades of red than hers.

"Well… uh," Lucy said, "maybe we maybe we should you know… ask each other questions, have some girl talk."

"Girl talk," Lisanna said curiously, "Alright why not? What would you like to ask?"

Lucy grinned wickedly, wondering who would blush more. "Have you tried anything with our esteemed gunslinger?" she asked.

"Well…" Lisanna said awkwardly looking at the table, "I got a close look at him helping patch some of his wounds," she explained, "I don't know he seemed so embarrassed to have me touching him, he seems to get all flustered when I get too close to him."

Lucy giggled, "To think our fearless bounty hunter would be shy around girls," she said, "I guess everyone has their faults. So how's he look? You know without the shirt and duster."

"He's scared," she said.

"Well anyone who regularly ends up in fights will have a collection of scars," Lucy reasoned.

Lisanna shook her head, "I mean really scared," She said, "he has marks everywhere, something gave him most of those scars."

"Something also took his arm and leg Lisanna, we've always known that he was damaged," Lucy said.

"I know that," Lisanna said solemnly, "I just can't help but wonder what happened to him, I think it's connected to that broom rider."

"You may be right, but there's only one way to find out," she said, "Have you considered asking him about how he lost his arm and leg?"

"I have," Lisanna nodded, "he said he doesn't want to hide anything from us, but he's afraid we'll pity him if we know the truth."

"I see," Lucy said.

"So what about you," Lisanna said, "any progress with Natsu on your end?"

Lucy turned as red as Erza's hair, "no," she sighed, "nothing I didn't ruin completely." She proceeded to tell the story of how she had elbowed Natsu in the stomach in the dressing room of the twenty four hour store just this morning, just because he was trying to comfort her.

"To your credit," Lisanna said giggling, "he did walk in on you half naked, I think any girl in your position would be embarrassed," Lisanna smiled, "Although I don't think any normal girl would elbow Natsu out of the changing room."

"Yeah," Lucy huffed, "I blew it completely."

"I'm sure you'll get another shot at it," Lisanna reasoned.

Lucy rubbed her temples looking down at the salmon haired boy pillowed on her lap fast asleep, "Yeah, and I'll probably mess that up too," she moaned, "I'm always too embarrassed to do anything right."

"You and Heckler seem to have that in common," Lisanna giggled.

Both girls laughed enjoying the joke at Heckler's expense, he walked into their car looking at them giggle uncontrollably, "What's going on?" he asked setting armfuls of food on the table between them.

"Oh nothing," Lucy said brushing the gunslingers question off.

"Yeah," said Lisanna, "just a little girl talk."


	13. Followed

Clouds of smoke billowed out of the local tavern as the door opened, local drunks and ruffians stumbled about spilling their mugs of beer everywhere. He walked to the bar cloak pulled around him hood hiding his face, his little friend followed close behind at his heels moving through the crowd of drinkers as if none of them stood in the way.

"Can I get you anything?" the fat burley bartender asked as he took a seat of at the bar his little friend taking the stool next to him.

"I'll have a pint," he said grinning, "And some information."

"Gajeel!?" the bartender stammered getting a peak under the hood, the little black exceed pulled his hood back standing on the stool to peek over the bar, "I'll have a Bloody Mary," he said.

The bartender grabbed a mug and poured Gajeel's ale, "What kind of information?" he asked sliding the drink down to the Dragon Slayer.

The Dragon Slayer reached into his pocket and slid it down to him, a small black metal object lay on the wooden bar in front of him he picked it up and inspected it. It was a burnt and damaged as if it had just come out of a fire, it was an old pocket watch.

"I pulled this out of the ruins of that hotel on the west side of town," Gajeel explained reaching into his pocket again pulling out a silver watch, this one had a bullet hole straight through it, "Recognize it?" he asked.

The Bartender shook his head, "Should it?" he asked setting Panther Lilly's drink in front of him, the tiny cat took the drink in both hands sipping at the straw.

"These watches have a communication lacrima lens set inside the back of the hunter-case," he explained, "I found them off two bodies, to most people they look like normal silver pocket watches to most people, but people who have these can communicate with each other."

"I see," the bartender said, "But like I said I don't recognize them, plenty of people have plain silver watches, there's no markings or anything on them so I can't tell you anything really."

"Then how about this?" Panther Lilly asked setting a small metal cog on the bar, the center of the piece held an engraving of a gear eyed skull over a crossed wrenches.

The bartender examined the small piece of machinery, "The Mechanic?" he asked curiously, "I thought it was an urban myth," he said setting it back down.

"It's not," Gajeel said over his mug of ale, "I'm looking for him."

"Why would you do that?" The barkeep asked.

"He attacked our guild," Gajeel hissed, "you think you can get word out?"

The barkeeper nodded, "No promises," he said, "but I'm sure I can ask around bounty hunters are a common sight in here, so something can come up."

"Good," Gajeel said laying down money for the drinks and a little extra, "they'll be a hefty reward if your Intel is good, if you can help me find some of those metal men that would be perfect."

"So what are you going to do once you find the metal men?" he asked as the Dragon Slayer and exceed finished their drink standing up to leave.

"Get some answers and have a snack," he said.

* * *

Heckler rubbed the top of Browning's head as he slept head on his lap, the rest of him was lying across Lisanna's lap, the little dog was enjoying the attention she gave him. The world outside their windows was black as a moonless night filled the sky, Lucy sat across from him while Lisanna slept leaning against his left shoulder, the rest of his body was completely ridged.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lucy asked watching the sleeping Lisanna snuggle against his frame, she looked so peaceful leaning against his massive arm almost as thick as her head, her mouth was slightly parted and a shiny line of saliva dripped down her face and onto the sleeve of his duster. The tattered garment had been cleaned with magical cleansing powder when he was attending to the wounds and now no signs of blood showed on the old coat, despite this the thing still looked dirty as well as worn, maybe the old coat was simply that old and worn from use.

Heckler didn't say anything, he simply glared at her.

"Don't be like that," Lucy said shamelessly smirking, "Admit it, your liking this aren't you?"

"Maybe," he said looking down to the sleeping girl, "but it hardly matters."

"It does matter," she said, "You like her, and I'm sure she's fond of you as well."

"I doubt that," he said solemnly turning his eyes away from Lisanna.

"Why would you think that?" she asked mournfully, "That's a terrible thing to say."

Heckler lifted his metal hand and pulled his leather studded skull cap off his head, it was her turn to his deformed scalp. The jagged purple scars that covered his head crossing each other like cracks in marble hideous to say the least, Lucy stared at deformity that had been cast upon him. "The rest of my body isn't much different," he explained pulling the cap over his head, "only it's covered in even more scars, it isn't exactly something to be desired, I'm surprised she didn't vomit when she saw me without my shirt."

"She mentioned you were scared," Lucy said looking away from him, "I never imagined you would look anything like that though," Lucy looked at him staring into his green eyes, "I won't flatter you and say they don't look that bad, their hideous and wicked and whoever or whatever gave them to you did a terrible thing." Lucy took a breath hardening her gaze, "But do you really think she's so shallow as to care about them that much?"

"No," he said looking away almost ashamed, "but she wouldn't be the first to be deterred by them, or my arm," he explained.

"She didn't speak your scars with disgust," Lucy said, "but… she wonders how and why you got them, she knows you went through something terrible."

"She pities me," he sighed.

"She empathized with you," Lucy said a little harsher than she intended, "and there is a difference, she wants to understand you and whatever you're feeling, is your confidence really so low that you can't see that?"

"I suppose so," he conceded.

"You're impossible," Lucy sighed exacerbated.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because Lisanna's my friend," she said, "And so are you, you might be protecting me for a job but you've put yourself on the line for more than just me, you said there was more to you than the reward, well I believe you."

Heckler was silent for a long moment, "Thank you," he suddenly said to her voice low and serious.

"For what?" Lucy asked having calmed down a bit.

"Trusting me," he said a little louder, "and for being my friend."

"Does this mean you're going to stop being an idiot?" she asked.

Heckler smiled actually managing to chuckle at the situation a little, "We'll see, but you want to try following your own advice sometime," Heckler's eyes shifted to the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

Lucy sighed, "I intend to," she agreed, "We both have work to do."

Heckler nodded in agreement, "We seem to have that in common."

The screech of train wheels grinding against metal track caught their attention, the sight of lamps outside their window told them they had reached the final town for the night. Lisanna stirred from her sleep as the train slowed. "I fall asleep?" she asked rhetorically looking up at Heckler, she wiped the river of drool from her mouth, she looked at the dark patch on Heckler's sleeve. "I'm sorry," she stammered embarrassed, "You should have woken me."

"It's fine," Heckler staid standing and preparing to leave the train, "You looked too peaceful to wake."

Lisanna blushed and shuffled out of her seat as Lucy struggled to wake Natsu and get him on his feet.

* * *

Bowie hovered above the train camouflaged against the black sky atop his broom, he watched as the young celestial wizard exited the train car accompanied by the powerful Dragon Slayer. He wouldn't miss his second chance to apprehend the target, everyone would be an easier target once sleep took them, then he'd pass over them like a shadow, quiet as the night itself. He rested his hand upon his black sabre resting in it's scabbard, this time he'd cut down anyone who got in his way.


	14. Darkness

The small village streets and alleys of Nash were completely empty save for the occasional stray cat or homeless vagabonds huddled down for the night. Heckler walked with his goggles on the magical lenses glowing their magical pale green color. The small rustic town was dark with only a few street lamps lighting the way, it almost seemed like a perfect town to stage an ambushed in.

"Where are we staying?" Lucy asked as they passed by several cheap hotels.

"I have a friend in town," Heckler explained, "She owns a tavern here."

"Is it safe?" Lisanna asked, "I'd like a peaceful night of sleep for a change," she said yawning "Those seats aren't my idea of comfortable."

"I don't know," Lucy said slyly, "You seemed pretty at ease back there."

Heckler and Lisanna both blushed grateful of the darkness shrouding their faces, "The owners a retired member of my guild," he explained, "she'll protect us while were there."

They stopped at a small dark building, "This is it," he said stepping up to the door.

"It looks closed," Lucy said looking at the dark windows curtains drawn, Heckler grabbed the doorknob turning it.

"It's open," he said pushing in the door, dim lamplight illuminated the other side and an elderly woman stood behind the bar, in her hands she leveled two double barreled sawed offs. "Hello Nancy," he said bluntly.

"Heckler," Nancy said lowering the shotguns, "You should be more careful, it's not safe to just waltz in here."

"You should use the lock," Heckler said stepping inside everyone following behind stepping into the warm tavern illuminated by the hearth fire.

"Why?" the old lady asked sourly, "I'm not scared of any ruffians," she said indignantly, "Why should I lock my door for their protection?"

Heckler closed the door as soon as everyone had entered in turning the dead bolt locking the door himself, "Just humor me," he said, "I need a place to hold up in for the night."

Nancy looked over Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna, "In a spot of trouble are we?" she said almost cheerfully, "Who are the youngsters?" she asked pouring Heckler a mug of ale.

"Wizards," he said grabbing the mug and gulping it down, "from Fairy Tail," he finished wiping his face with the back of his hand. Nancy stepped out from behind the bending down to greet Browning

"Hi, I'm Lucy," the celestial wizard greeted smiling at the elderly woman.

"Lisanna, pleased to make your acquaintance," Lisanna said simply.

"And I'm Natsu," Natsu said.

"Well I'm sorry young lads but I don't have enough beds for you all, this isn't exactly an inn for people to rent rooms at."

"Please," Heckler said, "We're just looking for a roof and walls to protect us, how many beds to you have?"

"Just two," she said rubbing Browning's jowls gaining a pleasurable groan from the mutt, "the rest can take the floor, or a chair."

"I'll take a chair," Heckler said, "I don't mind, the girls can take the beds."

"Don't be like that," Lisanna protested, "you've earned yourself a full nights rest in a real bed, I can take a chair for you."

"Don't bother trying to argue with him lassie," Nancy said, "He's a chivalrous bastard to be sure, not many of his kind around these days that's for sure."

"Yeah but," she protested.

"No buts," Nancy said leading them to the stairs, "Let's get you upstairs and all into your beds, Heckler take a seat and I'll be back you look famished and I haven't had visitors in ages."

Heckler obeyed feeling his stomach rumble with hunger despite the large meal on the train he was very hungry and he wasn't that tired yet, Natsu had agreed to take the first watch over here so he would have some time do eat drink and catch up with Nancy.

He took a seat at the bar pulling his long pipe from his duster and loaded the bowl with tobacco, a few minutes later Nancy returned downstairs moving behind the bar and refilling his mug while she heated the stove up to make a pot of stew.

"So what the hell are you doing?" she said lighting her own pipe.

"I'm protecting that girl Lucy," he said accepting a loaf of bread from her taking a bite.

"I gathered that while talking to her upstairs," Nancy said, "but I'm wondering why you're doing this, you're not in the body guard business you're a bounty hunter and she's a bounty."

"Not an official bounty," he corrected.

"This wouldn't be the first time you took an unofficial bounty," Nancy said finding a hambone for Browning to chew on, "Some of those jobs you took could easily land you in jail if you weren't careful."

"Those were different," he growled puffing intently on his pipe, "it was about justice, I put down men who were slipping through the inadequacies of the law, they deserved what they got even if the courts couldn't see it. Lucy, she's just an innocent girl, and if a dark guild wants her it can't be for anything good."

"A dark guild?" Nancy said raising a white eyebrow at him, "they didn't mention a dark guild that explains everything."

"What does that mean?" Heckler asked sipping his ale.

"Well it's no secret, you've always had a passion hunting dark guilds," Nancy said stirring the pot of stew, "who are you capping off now? Wendigo Eye, Harpy Feather, Drake Scale, Hydra Heart?"

"Kraken Tooth," he said finally, Nancy's face hardened.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, "I don't want you getting your hopes up Heckler, you've seen enough false leads for that."

"I've seen one of them," he said breathing smoke, "just today, one of the Black Broom Riders attacked us with a gang led by Ricky."

"Well anyone can wear black and ride a broom, a magic shop just down the street sells them, it's no surprise to see Ricky taking a job from a dark guild, I'm sure he just dressed one of his men in black and game him to broom to scatter your brains about."

Heckler shook his head, "No it wasn't that, this man was a skilled wizard he doesn't belong in Ricky's gang, and he prefers simpletons' not expert wizards."

"Do you remember this rider?" Nancy asked, "Did you see him… before?"

"No," Heckler admitted, "his face was covered and I've never seen his magic before, he must be a new rider, but he's one of them… I can feel it, after fourteen years I've found them and I won't let them escape justice… not again."

* * *

The stairs creaked under Heckler's weight every step of the way up, the path before him illuminated by the single candle he carried, he opened the door entering into the adjoined rooms Nancy had given them, he opened the door to see Natsu waiting quietly sitting on the edge of Lucy's bed, the young girl slept peacefully.

"You can go to sleep," Heckler said, "I'll stand guard."

Natsu shook his head, "I'm not tired," he said looking down at the sleeping girl, "You should probably get some rest yourself, you haven't gotten sleep since Onibus."

Heckler opened his mouth to protest but shut it again, he was plenty tired and the Dragon Slayer had slept many hours on the train escaping from the agony of his motion sickness, and he watched over Lucy with determination.

"Alright," he conceded turning to walk out.

"Hey uh…" Natsu said as he opened the door to leave the two of them alone.

"Yes?" Heckler asked turning back to the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu pointed to the candle in his hand, "You going to eat that?"

Heckler chucked to himself and set the candle atop the nightstand, "Have at it," he said leaving the light behind him going dark as the Dragon Slayer consumed the tiny flame.

He closed the door behind him moving down to the dark hallway towards the second room, looks like he would be sharing a room with Lisanna again. He opened the door quietly and peeked in and sighed. Lisanna was fast asleep in the wooden chair leaving the bed completely empty for him. She laid back in the chair her arms folded across her chest eyes closed and head tilted against the back of the chair.

Heckler wasn't going to let her win that easily, being as careful and gentle as he could he reached down and gathered her up in his arms carrying her to the bed. The movement stirred her awake from her slumber.

"What are you doing?" she asked drowsily still half asleep.

"Putting you to bed," He answered simply laying her upon the feather mattress.

"No!" she groaned tiredly in protest, "You should take the bed that chair's uncomfortable and you need good sleep."

"I'll be fine," Heckler insisted, "just sleep."

"Please," She whispered, "just take the bed."

Heckler sighed looking at the tired young girl, "fine," he said reaching for the leather straps of his pauldron removing the heavy metal plate from his shoulder, he pulled his rifle and leaned it against the wall he placed his shotgun on the nightstand. He removed his bandolier duster and hung it on the back of the chair, he hung his holsters with his revolvers and large cleaver like bowie knife on the chair moving the furniture within reach of the mattress. He kept one of the lugers with him laying it upon the nightstand

Finally dressed in his shirt and vest he sat down on the edge of the bed, he looked at the girl still laying comfortably on the bed. "Well," he said, "Aren't you going to take the chair?" he asked.

Lisanna shook her head, "I'm too comfy to leave," she said, "I'm not leaving."

"Then I'm taking the chair," he said moving to get up only to be stopped by Lisanna boldly grabbing the back of his shirt and vest stopping him.

"You're not getting away that easily," She said slyly shifting closer to him, her hand touched his metal arm and her warm skin contrasted with the feeling of the cold metal, his arm always felt cold to him since he could feel things magically through it, but mostly he just felt how cool the metal was.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning ridged resisting the instinct to flee from her and fighting the temptation to stay. He she pulled herself up and rested her forehead on his back between his shoulder blades.

"Why are so nervous?" she asked ignoring his question, "Can't you relax?" she nuzzled his back a little making him stiffen.

"That's rather difficult considering the circumstances," he gulped.

"Why?" she asked him softly.

"I'm not used to this kind of thing," he admitted feeling her soft hand move up his arm resting on his shoulder.

Lisanna giggled, "Neither am I," she whispered trying to ease his tension a little, "do you like this?" she asked softly not wishing to push the boundaries of his comfort however bold she was.

"I do," he confessed turning to face her, he raised his metal hand steel digits tentatively touching her pale cheek brushing past strands of loose hair, she twitched at the cold touch of his fingers. "Sorry," he said seeing her reel at his touch his face grew hot and he cursed himself for stupidly using his prosthetic left hand, he should have thought but the hand had been a part of him for so long he used it subconsciously.

"It's fine," she said grabbing the back of his hand and leaned into his touch, "I was just a little startled is all," she explained, "It's cool to touch."

"I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.

"It's nice," she said nuzzling his steel palm, "and stop apologizing, you're doing fine." She could hear heart beating in his chest like a drum behind the metal plate of his shoulder.

"I'm sorr-," he began saying stopping himself he brushed her loose strands back behind her ear, he ran his fingers through her silvery silky strands, she sighed pleasurably feeling his metal hand brush through her hair. He leaned in breathing her in smelling her hair his boldness growing hearing her satisfied sighs and moans.

Her head tilted up lips parted and eyes half open, he pinched her chin looking at her face knowing what she wanted, nervously he pulled her face in bending his face closer to meet hers.

She shoved him away with surprising strength kicking him off the bed and into the chair crashing him into it, he recovered wondering just what he had done wrong ready to apologize for whatever he had done when he saw the black cloak broom rider before him sabre in hand his body right in front of him, his body must have passed right through the spectral assassin when Lisanna had kicked him. The assassin hacked at the mattress trying to cut down Lisanna, feathers went everywhere as he sliced the bed up, Lisanna rolled away from the slashes off the bed, black shadowy smoke consumed the hacked mattress floating feathered reduced to nothing by the shadowy flames.

Heckler reached for his holsters his hand finding the bone handle of his knife, he drew the blade grabbing the straps of his shoulder-holsters in his left hand charging the shadow, the smoky apparition turned parrying his knife with the sabre, Heckler swung at the broom rider with the holsters knocking back the assassin with the weight of the guns, the man took the blow and went down, Heckler spun the knife in his hand holding it backwards bringing the point down hard the knife loudly thumped as it stabbed the wooden floor, the body burst into smoke as the knife stabbed him. The black smoke disappeared into the dark, shadows in the room moved around the outlines of many swordsman moved around, Heckler slung his holsters over his shoulders drawing one of his revolvers pulling back the hammer ready to fight the darkness itself.


	15. Army of Shadows

The quiet was deafening, Natsu wasn't sure how that made sense but things seemed so quiet to him it almost constituted as loud, his keen hearing picked up many thing but rarely had he experienced such complete silence. Not that it wasn't without its small noises, occasionally he could hear the sound of the wind outside or the sound of a homeless wanderer milling around outside looking for an alley or bridge to sleep in for the night, he would have found it all annoying if he wasn't focusing on his favorite of the sounds, the soft breathing of Lucy accompanied by the faint sound of her heart.

The blond slept soundly and Natsu smiled pleased that she was finding some semblance of peace in this venture, she hid her concern the idea of losing her spirits to these monsters was eating away at her, torturing her, he wished this little adventure would end soon and he would return to work with her enjoying a different happier adventure and hopefully one just as dangerous and exciting.

Lucy stirred moaning softly shifting herself hugging the pillow tightly to herself, her golden hair tossed around. Natsu brushed her hair back with his hand combing his fingers through the yellow strands. Her lips parted letting a sigh escape, the sound pleased Natsu and he continued to play with her silky locks.

Her lids parted showing her golden brown eyes half open looking up at him. Natsu stopped pulling his hand away from her hair the gold strands slipped out of his fingers falling on the bed softly like a feather.

"What are you doing?" she asked half asleep smiling up at him, Natsu was surprised to see that she wasn't flaring up with anger and trying to push him out of the bed like she usually did.

"Nothing," he said avoiding the question, "go back to sleep," he told her turning away from her drowsy face to watch the door, Lucy rolled over on her side to drift back into peaceful dreams.

Long moments passed with only the sound of breathing to fill the room, Lucy fell back asleep and smirked glad she wasn't terribly disturbed from her rest, so far their enemies had been completely on their heels and he had a feeling that wouldn't be changing, they were vulnerable when they rested, they seemed to be sniffing them out quite well, that former member of Heckler's guild seemed to know his old friends moves and habits a dangerous opponent to be sure.

A gunshot rang out alerting him and pulling Lucy out of her blissful sleep, it came from the room next-door and Natsu burst into action feeling all fired up. He summoned fire to his fists crashing through the wall into the next room.

Heckler was standing in the middle of the room his revolver drawn and his long cleaver like knife in his hand, dozens of shadows danced all around the room, one of the shadows on the ceiling stopped and leaped down forming into a cloaked figure brandishing a black blade.

The assassin swung the blade down to cleave the man's skull, Heckler parried the attack with his knife and shot the specter, the swordsman burst into black smoke shifting and swirling like ink in water, the smoke moved staining the ceiling black and turning into another shadow on the wall moving in sync with all the others.

Another shadow on the floor took shake appearing as simply a torso rising from the carpet a leather whip in hand, the assailant attacked the leather throngs of the whip wrapping around Hecklers normal leg and pulling the man down, another shadow jumped out of the wall sword hilt raised high and the point curving downward to impale the gun mage. Natsu leapt across the room striking the assassin his burning fist tearing through the apparition making him burst into more black smoke his feet landed on Heckler's chest knocking the wind out of him, Lisanna leapt from a corner in her cat from clawing at the shadow holding the whip cutting the leather weapon to pieces before turning on the shadow slashing his face and turning him to smoke.

The defeated specters returned to the walls and ceiling moving again with the others. "Get off me," Heckler growled, Natsu sprung off his chest punching the wall striking a shadow with a handful of fire, the shadow stopped and a loud shriek emanated from the mass of black convulsing and screaming in pain until bursting into smoke fading away in the dark room. Heckler stood up seeing the shadow defeated by Natsu's punch. He aimed his revolver and fired, "Light shot," he cried sending a glowing bullet across the room hitting a shadow making it disappear in a puff of smoke that wasn't hastily reforming into a new shadow, the round stuck in the wall glowing filling the small corner of the room with white light, the dancing shadows moves around the light avoiding it like the plague.

Heckler sheathed his knife drawing his second revolver, "Salamander," he said taking aim at the shadows, another specter leapt forth turning from shadow into assassin, Natsu spotted the swordsman leaping towards the assailant striking him into a cloud of swirling smoke, another shadow leapt forward in its place Lisanna was quick to take it down with her claws.

"We'll cover you," Natsu said blasting another apparition with fire.

Heckler aimed both revolvers firing more of the glowing light shots hitting the shadows dispersing them filling the room with swirling black smoke. The magic bullets glowed brightly in the walls filling the room with more night the shadows changed their movement patterns around the lights the ones trapped in the white glow shrieked and turned to smoke. Soon the entire room was filled with light leaving the remaining shadows with nowhere to hide, the sound of painful shrieks deafened everyone as the shadows turned to smoke, the swirling inking smoke shifted coming together into the cloaked assassin. Heckler pointed at the figure shadowy smoke emanated from him in the light holding him at gunpoint.

They all stared at the man standing in the middle of the room, a small patter sounded in the silence and the sight of blood dripping on the floor caught their attention, the assassin swayed and fell to the ground wounded and bleeding weak in the light and low on magic.

Heckler holstered one of his guns approaching the swordsman grabbing him by the cloak, "Answer some questions," he growled hefting his limp body up slamming it against the wall, "And I might just let you live to see the inside of a cell."


	16. Specters of the Past

Lisanna had thought Nancy's tavern was pleasant and warm in a rustic sort of way that was before she saw the basement. The cellar housed barrels of wine and casks of ale along with various stores of flour and meat for the customers. Below all that was another few room far from normal, at first it seemed like a simple armory with various knives swords and firearms on tables and weapon racks, after that a simple empty room with only a metal chair bolted to the stone floor covered in runes. The assassin sat in the chair his wrists and ankles were bound in iron his clothes and weapons stripped from his leaving only a blooded and battered man. Despite his the magic binding cuffs the white glowing light that emanated from some of the runes black smoke rose from his skin as if the light was burning him.

"I'm surprised you still have a room like this," Heckler commented lighting his pipe, "you're supposed to be retired aren't you?"

"So?" Nancy asked tapping the ash off her cigar, "Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I can't take the occasional contract or capture the foolish ruffians who walk into my establishment."

Heckler look at the large machine gun in the corner with belts of ammunition packed in crates, "I'm sure you have scores of bounties rushing right in for a drink."

"Oh hush," she said, "I'm entitled to spend my retirement however I wish and don't complain about how I spend my free time when your prisoner is sitting in my cell."

Heckler released a breath of smoke, "Fine, but if you're going to spend your time then you should get out of retirement."

Natsu walked down the stairs, "Lucy's back in bed," he said, Nancy grabbed him by the cheek.

"You!" she said, "You're the one who crashed my wall down and burned up my guestroom, you have any idea how much that's going to cost me?"

Natsu growled in pain, "Stop you old hag," Natsu pointed at Heckler, "he shot holes in my wall."

"Bullet holes are a dime a dozen here," she said pulling him up the stairs, "Just a little plaster and wallpaper will fix those right up, but what you did lad that's going to cost you, it'll take weeks to fix properly, I won't have guests for a long time because of you, I'll have you pay me back soon enough."

"We leave at sunrise," Natsu argued, "I'll send you money I swear."

"Oh no," Nancy said dragging the young man up the steps, "I have plenty of work for you here I'll be compensated for the damages by sunrise you can be sure of that."

Heckler watched as Salamander was pulled upstairs feeling sorry for the unlucky dragon slayer, if only he had though to use the door.

Heckler turned to the man bound in the chair, he was young younger than him, whoever he was he couldn't have been one of the riders he had seen in his youth, but he was a black broom rider and the black symbol was tattooed on his chest, not what he was looking for he but a lead none the less.

He turned to Lisanna who stood at his side staring at the prisoner, "Leave," he commanded her stepping forward towards the assassin.

"What?" she said shocked, "no I'm staying right here, what are you going to do to him?"

Heckler leaned in close to her so only she could hear him, "Like I said, I'm going to ask him questions, and I'm going to do whatever I have too to get them."

"You're going to hurt him," she said, it wasn't a question she could see it in his eyes.

"If I have to," he said hand touching her shoulder, "I don't want you to see this if it comes to that."

"That's too bad," she hissed, "Because I'm not leaving and if you're going to hurt him then I'm going to be here for it."

"I don't want to hurt him" he told her, "but I'm willing to if it comes to it."

Lisanna's eyes hardened, "You know this is wrong, torturing this man won't fix whatever he or his guild did to you."

"But it could be me the knowledge to set everything right," he growled impatient of this argument, "If you want to watch fine… but if he doesn't talk then I make him."

Heckler turned to the man approaching him, Lisanna stayed back and watched him he held the assassin's sword in his hand sheathed in its metal scabbard, he drew the long black blade holding it for the assassin to see.

"Nice sword," he commented as the assassin looked up at him.

"You like it?" the assassin asked, "It was a gift."

"I'm sure it was," Heckler said sheathing the sword, "Who gave it to you?"

"My guild master," he answered simply, "It was my reward for becoming a member of the Black Broom Brigade. I'm its newest member, though I fear my membership is now at an end."

"Where is your guild master?" Heckler demanded.

"You think I'd simply tell you that Heckler?" he asked spitting a mouthful of blood into his face, Heckler wiped the blood away striking the assassin with the back of his hand.

"How do you know my name!?" he demanded from him, "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Bowie," he said, "I'm the newest member of the Black Broom Brigade."

Heckler hit him again, this time with his metal hand one of the plates cut his cheek open and already a black bruise was forming from the strike. "I doubt your name his Bowie," he yelled, "What is your real name, how, why did you join the Kraken Tooth guild?"

The assassin laughed, "You really don't recognize me, do you? I recognized you Heckler, it took me a while since you're so different looking now, how long has it been? Fourteen year?"

Heckler's eyes narrowed, "Who are you?" he asked again calmer and more curious.

"I guess it is hard for you, I was just a little kid back then, a simply delivery boy on a bicycle riding through town without a care in the world."

Heckler's face softened, "You're… the butcher's boy?"

"The butcher's boy," the assassin repeated, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you don't remember my name, that's all I ever was the butcher's boy, I suppose you're wondering how I'm alive and what I'm doing to in Kraken Tooth."

"You'd be correct," Heckler said, "You should be dead."

The butcher's boy smiled, "I could say the same thing about you Heckler," he laughed, "Or is it Heavy Arms now?"

"Answer me?" he growled, "Why are you alive Eric? Why are you working for these people? They killed everyone they killed your farther."

"I killed my farther!" he laughed hysterically, "You think the Broom riders did it? Oh no he survived them, the explosion didn't kill us, but my farther only lived long enough for me to end him, I pulled him from the rubble to smash his skull open."

"He was your farther," Heckler hissed.

"And my father was a drunkard and a fiend," Eric screamed, "Though I'm sure none of you knew, how he beat me senseless, he was always careful to leave the marks where no one would see. And seeing he bleeding and helpless covered in rubble, I couldn't help myself but finish the job, so I found a tenderizer hammer in the ruins of out meat shop and I hit him with it and I hit him again and again until his skull split open, and then I hit him again and again just to feel his warm blood splash my face, the riders saw me and were impressed they said if I could kill my own farther I could kill so many other people live in a world where I didn't need to fear people like my farther, were I could use my skills cutting meat for different purposes."

"They killed them," Heckler spat, "They killed them and you threw your lot in with them," Heckler accused, "after what they did you joined them and help them continue their wicked deeds."

"And what have you done Heavy Arms?" Eric spat, "I'm not the only one who's taken lives since that night, I've heard about what you've done, how many guilds you destroyed at the barrel of a gun."

Heckler grabbed the man by the throat squeezing with his cold metal fingers choking him, Lisanna almost stopped him before he spoke, "Guilds?" he hissed acid in his voice, "You mean Dark Guilds, don't ask me to sympathize with people to break the law and murder people, yes I destroyed guilds I killed them but no one not a single person I shot down didn't deserve the bullet, but you… you don't just take lives, you've taken souls and drain them away into nothing and don't you think for a second I won't trample anyone who tried to stop me from writing your wrongs."

"You're not going to get anything for me Heckler," The assassin choked from his iron grip, "Hurt me however you please but you can't learn what I don't know, our guild is constantly on the move and we'll keep moving until the day Lord Zeref-,"

Heckler squeezed harder cutting him off, "Don't talk to me about your disgusting god!" Heckler spat clenching the man's throat making his gasp for breath, "Why worship something that commands such deplorable hateful acts? You should have stayed in church singing hymns of joy and peace like the rest of us, maybe the prison you stay in will be able to convert you away from your wicked god."

Heckler released the young man's throat turning on his heel walking away from the young man, "I won't live to the inside of that prison church," Eric said, "If the magic council doesn't execute me my own guild will for being captured, of course they'll also try killing anyone transporting me… if you don't what that old hag getting jumped by more men in black I suggest you end it now, give me a proper death by the sword Heavy Arms, and spare yourself the trouble of the hauling me to prison to slowly die at the noose."

Heckler spun around drawing the sabre, Eric's head fell from his shoulders rolling on the floor. He waved the black sword throwing the blood off the blade wiping it clean before returning it to its scabbard.

Lisanna watched him, "was that necessary?" she asked, "He didn't need to die."

"He would have died anyways," Heckler said, "and he wanted to die by his terms, however bad he may have been he deserved this one mercy."

"You once knew him a long time ago," Lisanna said.

"Yes," he said simply looking at the disembodied head on the floor, "he was once the butcher's kid in the town I grew up in… until… until it was destroyed."

"By Kraken Tooth?" she asked.

"Yes," he said looking away from the head but avoiding her gaze, he was expecting her to berate him for killing the man but she said nothing more of it.

"You said they stole souls," Lisanna said, "What did you mean by that?"

Heckler's face turned grim, "That's what'll happen if they capture Lucy," he said, "and it's what'll stop at any cost."


	17. Path of Justice

Cain watched the blood sizzle on the hot blade with a sense of interest, he couldn't feel pain but from the way his guest was reacting to his work he was glad his master hadn't programed him with pain receptors, he ran his finger over the burnt edge cutting himself and feeling nothing as the metal burned the skin on his finger no blood flowed from the cut as usual. He held the knife over the candle letting the flame lick the flat of the blade. He turned his gaze to his current victim hanging from the ceiling by his wrists his burned and blooded body writhed in fear knowing he would continue cutting him up piece by piece as soon as the knife has heated up again, as long as the man refused to talk he'd continue to agonize him as best he could.

He inspected the knife feeling that it had been properly heated to inflict the maximum about of pain possible. He stepped towards the man ready to hear some answers about his organization and its higher ranking members he was ordered to dispose of the lower ranking members his master didn't care about the lower ranking bounties. His vest pocket vibrated and he stopped turning away from his latest victim. He pulled the silver watch from his vest pocket opening the case looking into the lacrima lens seeing his master's face looking back at him.

"Cain," she said addressing him tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear exposing her silver mechanical eye to him, "I have work for you."

"I am currently handling those targets you assigned to me master," he said to her placing the knife over the candle to keep it hot.

"Forget about the mob," she ordered, "I have a different job for you," she said, "I trust you are familiar with the bounty for Lucy Heartfilia and her gate keys."

"The fifty million bounty?" he asked, "I shall retrieve her at once my master."

"I care not for the bounty," His master said, "it has already cost me two of your brothers Simon and Alfred, the fifty million is hardly worth losing you over, however a man his protecting this girl, he is in possession of a metal arm, I'd like for you to bring it to me."

"Do you wish for this man to live?" he asked her.

"No," she said, "Dispose of him in whatever way is most convenient to you just leave his arm unharmed and bring it to me, and be careful rumors have come to my attention that members of the Fairy Tail guild are onto your brothers, I've already lost contact with another."

"As you command my master," Cain said, "I'll clean up here and carry out your wishes."

Cain closed the pocket watch and turned to his prisoner, "Good news for you," he said simply taking the knife off the candle, "You are no longer necessary," the lifeless android plunged the tip of the knife into the man's chest impaling his heart with the hot blade. Cain left the knife in the man's chest gathering his equipment, placing his bowler hat on his head he left the temporary safe house with his new orders to terminate the man with the metal arm.

* * *

"What do you mean they'll take her soul?" Lisanna asked her voice full of both curiosity and fear, Heckler picked up the dead man's cloak searching through the pockets."

"The people of kraken Tooth," he explained, "they know of an ancient form of dark magic used to create lacrima capable of recharging itself. To do this they bind the victim's soul to the Lacrima and steal the magic from the crystal."

"How do you know this?" She asked watching him pull various trinkets from the cloak, a small knife, a brass compass, and lastly attached to a chain on a metal ring was a small red lacrima.

"I've been hunting these people for years," he explained gravely looking at the small crystal, "these mages use these lacrima to recharge their magic energy emptying the crystal."

"And the souls within them?" she asked not really sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"It takes years of draining the crystal," he explained closing his fist around the small red marble, "But even though the magic inside regenerates itself like ours… eventually the lacrima wears away and the soul along with it, fading into nothing."

Lisanna felt herself go cold feeling a rush of understanding flood in her and a sense of fear, losing her life was one thing, but losing her soul… fading away into an eternal darkness passing to neither Heaven or ellHeHknnnHell, years of torment followed by cold limbo. "So the reason they want Lucy… is to use her magic?"

"In theory it might work," Heckler said, "a celestial contract is bound to the soul and once the soul departs this world the contract ends, but if the soul was bound to this world and the wizard's magic was used somehow it could be possible to control the spirits."

Lisanna remembered the story of how Lucy had fought Angel of the Oracion Seis and how the spirit Gemini had impersonated her and controlled her spirits, it had been short but scary none the less. But if what Heckler was saying true her spirits would be imprisoned for years, decades even. And as long as they possessed the keys after Lucy's soul had faded into nothing they could simply repeat this process with them, using and abusing them however they pleased for their dark intentions. "That's terrible," she breathed.

Heckler closed his metal fist tighter around the small marble an audible crunch was heard and smoky wisps of silver light slip through his fingers floating up and disappearing. He opens his hand where the red glass like shards remain, "If the lacrima can be retrieved in time it's possible to release the soul and allow it to pass on," he explained watching the soul float away, "But once the soul has been ripped from the body it is impossible for it to return all it can do is move onto the next life."

"Is that what you do?" Lisanna asked, "Release souls into the afterlife?"

"When I can," he says solemnly, "Sometimes I'm too late… Kraken tooth took many people from my hometown and ripped their souls from their bodies, I try to correct this as best I can."

"That's why you took this job," Lisanna said, "to free these souls they imprisoned… it has nothing to do with the reward."

Heckler turned his palm over dumping the crystal fragments onto the ground, "There is no reward," he told her, "there is no money, no one employed me to watch Lucy… I took this job knowing it would lead me to Kraken Tooth."

"Why did you lie to us?" Lisanna asked looking at the red shards on lacrima on the floor unable to believe such a small stone could house something as precious as a human soul.

"I'm a bounty hunter," he explained, "I believed that your guild wouldn't believe my intentions unless there was a profit to be gained on my end."

"I would have believed you," she assured him.

"But would the rest of your guild be convinced?" he asked, "In my experiences people find it harder to believe in pure intentions than greedy ones."

Lisanna could understand that, most people were suspicious of the saint than the self-proclaimed sinner, but her guild was different, Makarov was different than that always looking for the good in everyone he would have probably trusted Heckler more if he didn't play the part of the fortune hunter.

"I understand why you lied," she conceded, "But you shouldn't have lied about your intentions, we would have helped you."

Heckler smiled to himself, "Maybe you're right… but this changes little, my priority is still to get Lucy to safety and put an end to the illegal bounty on her head."

"And after that?" she asked wondering just where that road would lead him.

"And then," he said, "I'll continue hunting them until I've ground Kraken Tooth into dust and I've released every soul they've captured, then justice will be served."

"That sounds like a long road," she said touching his arm.

"Justice is rough path," he said pulling his arm away from her, "but it's the path I choose, and I've already come this far."

* * *

"Are you sure this is our only option?" Zach asked his master as he sat behind his desk seated in his wooden chair carved from an uprooted tree trunk. The thick roots had been intricate detailed to represent tentacles rising from the ocean surface, that's how Kraken Tooth was, out of sight, and out of mind appearing without warning to drag their victims to the dark depths and vanishing. But now they seemed to be ready to stir up a fleet of warships.

His master folded his hands on the table, "I'm afraid it might be," he said, "If this little ship continues to slip through our grasp we will have no choice but to surface ourselves and devour them bearing the Kraken's Teeth."

"Our grasp wouldn't have slipped if we simply tried capturing the Heartfilia girl on own instead of relying on these bounty hunters, many of them aren't even mages and they fight amongst each other competing for the bounty. And now you wish for one of them to lead us to the location of the Phoenix Talon guild making enemies of these hunters, attacking their guild hall will only exacerbate the situation."

"And what would you have us do Zach?" his master asked, "we are running out of time if the Heartfilia girl and her keys are brought to that guild we may have little choice but to engage them."

"We let her go," he said, "retreat back and disappear into the sea like the Kraken we are, this ship won't stay in port forever she'll set sail again and then we'll strike when the Heartfilia girl is vulnerable, it'll take time but we'll get her without attracting the attention of the Magic Council or revealing ourselves to Fairy Tail, this operation has lasted longer than predicted and we're going to be compromised if we continue on this course."

"Do you fear the wrath of the Council Zach?" His master asked rising from his chair grabbing his staff a knotted piece of wood like his chair carved to represent twisted tentacles the knobbed top representing the Kraken's head, many multi colored lacrima were set in the staff housing many souls collected throughout the years.

"The Council?" he asked, "No so much… but Fairy Tail has a reputation of putting down dark guilds like ours, and this bounty hunter has me worried."

"The body guard?" he asked looking out of the circular window there was nothing to see for now but black, "Whatever for?"

"That man Rick from his guild told me he knows of our guild and has been actively hunting us, and he's been keeping an eye out for members of the Black Broom Brigade," Zach explained, "Few people outside the Magic Council know of the Brigade, so who is this hunter to be searching for us so determinedly?"

Light shone in from the window outside as it broke the surface of the ocean their base surfacing, water dripped down the glass reflecting the moonlight.

"I cannot answer but I'm sure it is nothing for us to concern ourselves over," his master said, "Return to your duties and take Moru with you, if luck and skill be with you we won't have to bother ourselves with Phoenix Talon."

Zack walked around the desk to his master's side, "Moru should be more than sufficient," he said, "but we need to remember that we are deadliest hidden in the depths, Kraken's don't survive well on land."

The glass window opened and on queue his black broom soared towards him, he leapt on flying away before his master could punish him for questioning his judgment.

"Krakens are creatures of the deep Zach," his master yelled at him as he flew away, "and nowhere on land is as ruthless as the deep."


	18. Guilt

Heckler strapped the sabre onto his back the metal scabbard traveled straight down his back curving against his shoulder the hilt pointing out past his shoulder for him to grab with his right hand. Lisanna watched as he added the curved blade to his collection of armaments.

"Are you alright?" Lisanna asked watching him pack up for the next step of their journey, she was dressed in a winter coat Lucy had bought for them back in Onibus.

"No," he said sharply, "I killed one of the only people left from my home… so I'm not what you would call alright."

"Sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have asked."

Heckler sighed, "It's fine… I wish you had left," he said checking his bandolier, he was getting dangeriously low an ammunition especially for his revolvers and shotgun, he had enough rounds left for his rifle, his lugers were carried for emergencies something to draw if his revolvers broke or ran dry in the middle of a fight he only had two spare magazines, he had half a dozen 24. gauge shotgun shells for his LeMat revolvers but that was shooting birdshot and he needed something better than birdshot. He didn't like blades, swords and knife were different up close and more personal than he liked to be he knew guns magic not swords magic or anything like that, however skilled a wizard he might be he still needed bullets to charge with magic or element spells to absorb into his arm and shoot back, now that he thought of it he only had a small about of magic in his arm as well from that time Natsu tried to punch him when he entered Lucy's home for the first time, a single fire punch wouldn't get him far even if it was the fire of a Dragon Slayer, his gravity mace was useful but slow and heavy in a fight and his knife was short with little reach and hard to access strapped to the small of his back and tucked beneath his duster, a sword might be a welcome change to his armaments the weapon was a magical in it's own right meaning it's shadowy fire was in his grasp and he wasn't one to throw away enchanted weapons.

"I think that was more personal than either of us expected," Lisanna said, "did you know him well?" she asked trying to cut the tension, she wanted to calm him, he wasn't just sad he was angry and she didn't think he was mad at the dead man.

"No," he said his tone hard and stern as well as cold, she felt a shiver in the room, "I only knew him as the butcher's son, he used to make deliveries all around town on a bicycle, I never thought he'd trade his bike for a broom and delivering meat to murdering people and helping to steal peoples souls," Heckler chuckled to himself low grim, "Who knew the smiling boy peddling around my hometown had the disturbed black heart of an assassin welling with hate."

"What happened to him wasn't your fault," she said, "You didn't know what he was like or how he would change."

"I never said it was," he responded, "But I killed him… freed his head from his body."

"He wasn't giving you much of a choice," Lisanna said consoling him, "you heard him… his guild would have come for him putting us all in danger and ultimately taken his life, or worse his soul, he wanted to die asked for it even."

"Is that an excuse?" he snapped voice rising, he wasn't yelling at her but she could hear his voice shake with anger, "I've taken lives before but in the defense of myself and others on their feet and ready to take my life or the lives of others, but I've never taken the life of a captured man like an executioner, no… executioners have orders derelictions made under the law for their actions, I didn't kill him because I had orders or because he asked me too… I took his life out of anger and spite… like a murderer."

"That's not true," She said, "taking his life made everything safer for us, the magic council would have killed him for his crimes or imprisoned him for life, the law would have taken his life in the end."

"Maybe," he conceded, "but I wasn't thinking of anyone's welfare I just wanted to end him… make him pay for his crimes and take justice… but an emotional reaction is hardly justice."

"These people hurt you," she said, "I don't know the details, but from what they did an emotional reaction is the least anyone could expect, you shouldn't be angry, not at yourself only at them."

"I'm not just angry," he said sighing, "He who fights with monsters should see that he himself does not become a monster… I read that in a book once and I can't get it out of my mind."

Heckler felt slim arms wrap around his frame hugging him Lisanna's hands ignored the weapons and ammunition strapped to his body, "You're not a monster," she whispered to him, "they're the only monsters and you… you're a knight who puts them down, a fearsome hero with a gentle heart, that's what I see when I look at you."

"Hero's kill for justice… not revenge," he said stepping out of her embrace.

"Sometimes there the same thing," she whispered tightening her grip on him not allowing him to simply escape.

"Not to me," he murmured, "please… just leave me alone, we'll leave soon… so just leave me alone for now."

Reluctantly Lisanna obeyed his wishes she released her grip on his slowly backing away out the door leaving him alone in the dark with his thoughts, she walked down the stairs taking a seat at the bar. Natsu was scrubbing a pan with a wire brush taking the caked grease off. "Something wrong?" he asked looking at her. Lisanna shook her head, "I'm fine," she lied.

"Would you like something to drink dearie?" Nancy asked washing a glass.

"What do you have?" Lisanna asked.

"We have beer, whiskey, gin, rye, milk, water, mead, cider, coffee and an assortment of wines." Nancy explained shuffling Natsu off to clean the bathroom.

"Cider," Lisanna said craving something sweet, Nancy grabbed a clean glass and poured the golden drink from the tab handing it to her. Lisanna took the drink and sipped, she didn't think the spiked apple drink would get her drunk before they headed out but it certainly relaxed the muscles and calmed her nerves.

"Now what's eating at you dearie you look like you tried to argue with a statue," Nancy said turning to stove on to cook.

Lisanna sighed, "That's a good analogy," she conceded gulping down her cider, "That man's dead in your basement," she explained hoping she wouldn't let that corpse rot for very long.

"I see," she said filling another glass of hard cider for Lisanna, "I guess Heckler isn't taking that very well."

"How'd you know?" Lisanna asked taking the second glass and sipping pacing her drinking reminding herself that getting drunk wouldn't be wise at the moment.

Nancy smirked, "He tries to avoid taking lives like that," Nancy explained, "It tends to bring him back to his older self."

"What do you mean his older self?" Lisanna asked.

"How much do you know about Heckler's past?" Nancy asked.

"I know his hometown was attacked by the Kraken Tooth guild," Lisanna explained, "I know he wandered for a few years on his own before becoming a bounty hunter latter joining Phoenix Talon."

Nancy nodded, "That much his true," she confirmed, "after the attack by Kraken Tooth Heckler was pulled from the ruins by the magic councils Rune Knights, he was the only known survivor and he was terribly wounded scared and burned all over his body missing his arm and leg, after being questioned by the people who failed to protect his town he was left to wander with one, one leg and a heart full of hate, he was a dangerous kid cripple or not."

"What did he do?" she asked wondering where the retired bounty hunter was going with this.

"What any kid with a grudge training and guns do," Nancy explained, "he lashed out, quite violently, he didn't have anyone from Kraken Tooth to kill but he managed to take his anger out on any dark guild and lowlife degenerate he could find, he was different then, he killed people bad people but it was different back then, he'd shoot anyone in or even associated with a dark guild, he left quite a trail of bodies in his wake. He was destroying himself with all that hate, and that's when our guild master found him."

"What did he do?" Lisanna asked.

"Offered him a job," Nancy said, "showed him how his hatred was eating him alive, and reminded him that justice was about harmony not emotion."

"So why's he hung up about this?" Lisanna asked, "The man asked to die, in many ways it was a mercy to end him right there."

"I'm sure it was," Nancy agreed, "But sometimes Heckler… he lets his emotions get the better of him when it comes to the Krakens and it doesn't take long for him to regret that, he fears he'll revert to the man he once was."

"Was he that bad?" Lisanna asked, "He hunted evil people, didn't they deserve it?"

Nancy shook her head, "Honey our guild master met Heckler because he had a bounty on his head, he may have been taking down evil… but even evil has rights and Heckler violated every one of them passing the point of justice and into raw emotion, if he had kept on that same path eventually someone would have killed him be it a dark wizard or the law."

"But your guild master didn't kill him, or turn him over for his crimes," Lisanna said.

"No," Nancy confirmed, "he didn't."

The wooden steps on the stairs creaked as Heckler walked down into the bar, Lucy was behind him dressed and ready to continue their journey. "Let's go we're almost there."


	19. Into the Wild

They settled onto their seats on the train relaxing as best they could. Heckler had told them this would be the last train ride and later today they'd have to continue on foot. Natsu was ecstatic at the news and reveled at the thought of avoiding transportation for the remainder of the adventure.

"How long will we have to walk?" Lucy asked.

"Not too far," Heckler said, "But the terrain is rough, and the weather is harsh this time of year so it won't be easy for us, or for our enemies."

Lucy nodded, "I see, we'll I'm glad I bought clothes for the cold, I don't like the look of those clouds in the distance."

"The snow can be treacherous in the mountains," Heckler agreed, "It makes it difficult to travel but our pursuers will be slowed as well, with any luck we'll lose them in the mountains."

"What about Ricky?" Lisanna asked, "He's a former member of your guild, won't he try to capture us at your guildhall?"

"Not if he's smart," Heckler said, "hunters who leave the guild aren't to reveal the location of the hall… otherwise we silence them, following us to the guild would be to put a heft bounty on his own head, and for dead It'd be asking for death."

"Why do you hide yourselves?" Lucy asked, "Fairy Tail has taken down it's fair share of criminals and dark guilds before and we don't live in the middle of the wilderness hiding from them."

"That's because you're a wizard's guild" he explained, "With four Dragon Slayers, Titania, your master and a score of high powered mages people don't dare to attack you because they know they wouldn't get away with it. But we're bounty hunters only a handful of our members use magic even fewer are designated to be mage hunters if the dark guilds or anyone knew where we gathered I'd be a disaster, we'd have dark wizards, gangs and all sorts of people would be attacking us knowing they'd have a chance of taking a few of us out."

"How many mages do you have in your guild?" Lucy asked.

"Thirty," Heckler answered, "Not including myself and our guild master."

"Only thirty?" Lisanna asked, "Not even holders who use items?"

"Even holders need to understand magic in some academic sense," Heckler explained, "Most of our members are former members of the Fiore military, some of them didn't even learn to use guns, you've seen how the army totes around with spears and halberds donning chain mail and hauberks, completely old fashioned and outdated. Honestly if wasn't for the wizards of this country we would have been invaded a long time ago the military couldn't hope to match up to any modern army, although I've heard they've been trying to modernize and keep up with the rest of the world."

"But how can you expect me to be safe in your guild if you lack wizards?" Lucy asked.

"For one you'll be in a hidden location," Heckler said, "Second even though we're not abundant with wizards we know how to handle magic users, we hold the most Mage hunters in Fiore and because of this I'm sure we can protect you. And lastly we have my guild master Torev, I know he can protect you no one wise would challenge him."

"What's so special about him?" Lisanna asked.

"Torev is a skilled wizard and a former member of the Rune Knights," he explained, "I wouldn't put him anywhere close to the same level as the Ten Wizard Saints but he's a powerful mage and a force to be reckoned with."

"Are you sure he'll be willing to protect me?" Lucy asked her hands subconsciously running through Natsu's hair.

Heckler nodded, "Torev hates dark guilds almost as much as I do, and he can't stand the idea of them hurting innocents like yourself."

"If he was a member of the Rune Knights," Lisanna began, "Why didn't he join a wizards guild after leaving the Rune Knights are supposed to be some of the most powerful wizards in Fiore?"

Heckler shrugged his massive shoulders, "I can't say I know his reasons for joining Phoenix Talon, but I'm sure he had his reasons."

They sat in silence for a while watching the landscape pass before them and the sun rise in the east the train shook beneath them. "Time to eat," Heckler said standing up, "Can I get anyone anything?" he asked Lisanna and Lucy shook their heads, they had all eaten a hearty breakfast including Heckler but having become familiar with the bounty hunter's impressive appetite they weren't surprised that he was already hungry for more.

As Heckler walked away Lucy Reached into her pocket pulling out a notepad and a pen she began writing.

"What are you doing?" Lisanna asked as she wrote on the yellow paper in blue ink.

"Writing down everything that's happened to us," Lucy explained, "thinking back to everything that's happened meeting a tall stranger, on the run for our lives being chased by bounty hunters and killing machines, assassins, gunfights it sounded like I'd make a great story so I thought I'd make notes of everything that's happened and write it into a story later. Of course I'll probably change details here and there for the reads and keep things interested maybe add in some twists and more characters that kind of thing."

"Do you view everything as a story?" Lisanna asked smiling, she was glad Lucy was finding some way to distract herself and make use of this terrible situation, Heckler hadn't told her about how not just her life but her immortal soul was on the line here, Lisanna agreed that that particular detail could wait until later for now she was pleased that Lucy was somehow managing to find some pleasure in this adventure.

"In a way," Lucy giggled, "ever since I put pen to paper I've sort of looked at things differently tried to see things from the outside perspective of a writer or reader."

"So if you were writing this story what would you do next?" Lisanna asked curious as to what Lucy would do as a writer if this entire situation was under her control.

Lucy thought about it for a second rubbing her bottom lip with her finger as she contemplated their situation, "As a writer," She said thoughtfully, "I'd think it was time to mix things up," she said, "turn things around a little and do something unexpected something the reader didn't completely see coming."

"Such as?" Lisanna asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well," said Lucy, "for one if I was the writer I'd change the pattern, so far this whole time we've been running away from the danger working to reach this safe haven, we've been completely on the defensive so I'd turn things around and go on the offensive take a proactive approach to resolving the stories conflict."

"That would certainly change the pattern," Lisanna agreed, "I think we're all tired of running, once you're safe everyone can work towards switching towards offence."

Lucy nodded softly looking solemn.

"What would you do that's unexpected?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy shrugged, "I'm not quite sure writing unexpected things is hard after all its unexpected sometimes the writer doesn't see it coming like the reader. Maybe something like one of the people hunting for us has developed romantic feeling from afar for you, or maybe a big trap is waiting for us at the guild hall, maybe there is no guild hall and Heckler was hypnotized to bring us to that specific location, maybe Heckler doesn't exist and is a figment of our imagination."

Lisanna giggled, "Or maybe Natsu's a Vulcan."

Lucy laughed, "Nah that makes no sense."

They laughed together making up countless unexpected occurrences each one more ridiculous than the last.

* * *

Natsu ran into the forest his fists raised to the air triumphantly as if he had won an important battle. Lucy smiled, in a way she supposed he had. They had gotten off the train and were now heading out of town and into the wilderness for the last leg of their journey. She was glad to see that he was no longer suffering from his painful motion sickness and was out and about fired up with energy.

"Come on slowpokes," he called to them stopping to look back at them as they casually walked.

"You should save your energy for the mountains," Heckler said taking a swig from his flask, "It's deathly cold up there and the ice and snow will make climbing tricky for all of us. Browning groaned as if the dog knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Not to mention Blizzards are common this time of year so the weather could work against us," few people travel these mountains, one of the reasons my guild chose it to reside."

"Where will we stay for shelter?" Lisanna asked shivering at the idea of the icy winds, if it was anything like Mt. Hakobe they were in for a hellish hiking trip.

"The mountain is riddled with caves and abandoned mines back when they used to mine around here, if we make good time tomorrow night or the night after we should have a proper roof and fire to keep us warm."

"Really?" Lucy asked liking the idea of being by a warm fire for a night or two away from the cold wind and snow, "I thought very few people were even in these mountains. Who has a home in them?"

"I do," Heckler said, "You two can stay in my house."

* * *

Zach looked at the snowy mountains in the distance, "Is that it?" He asked Rick displeased that his master was really asking him to lay siege to the icy peaks and crags just for one girl, useful as she may be he felt exposed, such action wouldn't go unchecked by the Magic Council and his whole guild would be put at risk with such exposure.

"Shall be begin the operation?" Moru asked.

Zach disliked Moru more than anything about this, the young wizard could call himself the Master's apprentice all he wanted Zach knew he was just an experiment, a lab rat that had led his master to an even fuller more refined form of magic and was making use elsewhere, he wasn't right in the head and often could been seen talking to himself or curled up in a corner rocking himself and whispering frantically having full complete conversations with himself, but orders were orders.

"I don't see why not," Zach said sighing, he was an assassin not a general he killed people in the dark of night, what he didn't do was lead dozens of bounty hunters into battle alongside… whatever Moru called them.

The gaunt figure of Moru shed his cloak standing in the middle of the forest with nothing but a ragged pair of shorts, his body was jeweled covered with souled lacrima embedded into his skin like jewels, the crystalized souls seemed to have been placed at random in his body, and there were scores of them of many colors.

Moru crouched on the ground touching the earth with his hands, the lacrima glowed. Tiny plant roots sprouted from the ground wrapping around his form and fusing with his skin, the slight made Rick twitch uncomfortably Zach was a statue next to him but only because he had seen his unique brand of magic practiced before just in a much smaller scale. The roots glowed blue as magic was poured through them and suddenly the trees around them moved, they only twitched at first but soon they twisted the sound of wood grinding filled the air as the plant were unnaturally twisted a branch grew a large tumor from its side growing larger and larger until the wooden lump fell from the tree like an apple separated from the branched it grew further sprouting branch-like limbs forming into arms and legs with long twig fingers and root-like toes. A mouth and eyes formed to make a face showing the head and body to be hollow a blue light glowed from within the trunk-like body.

Soon Zach found himself surrounded by the short wooden creatures each one's face glowing the ranks all had various colored magic lights glowing from within, Zach expected Moru to stop after a couple dozen of the creatures had been made but he kept on forcing the magic from the lacrima in his body.

This would definitely catch the Council's attention.


	20. Fishing Trip

Natsu took a deep breath and blew fire onto the pile of collected wood infighting the kindling. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, she had feared the knuckleheaded pyro would burn the forest down, it wouldn't be the first time he went overboard on lighting a simple campfire. The sun was setting in the distance and Heckler insisted they stop for the night he didn't like the idea of traveling in the forest in the dark where they could easily be ambushed. Once the sky started to turn orange they had stopped at the rocky banks of the river where a small cove protected them from the cold wind coming down from the mountain and help protect their rear from attack, Natsu tended to the fire while Lucy tried to make accommodations for them all making beds out of moss and pine needles, after losing all their luggage fleeing the Onibus hotel they lacked their usual sleeping bags and bed rolls. The only person who had managed to hang onto their gear was Heckler he didn't have a bedroll but he had a woolen blanket and considering how big he was it was only made sense that it was large enough to fit his body meaning it could be shared by the three of them more or less.

Lisanna was helping her while Heckler sat at the edge of a rock with a fishing pole in his hand trying to catch them some dinner, he had already caught several trout that were waiting to be cooked over the fire. If only Happy were hear to enjoy the bounty of food this mountain river was offering.

"He looks at ease," Lucy commented seeing how relaxed Heckler looked catching their dinner smoking his pipe with Browning curled up at his side the dog's wrinkled face in his lap.

Lisanna followed the girl gaze noticing how right she was, sitting on the rock he didn't seem to have a care in the world as he patiently waited for a fish to take his line, if she listened hard she even heard him humming a pleasant tune to himself, occasionally he'd free his human hand from the fishing pole to rub Browning's head affectionately earning a pleased grumble from the dog.

"Yeah," Lisanna agreed seeing how different he looked, "I'm glad to see he can relax now and then."

"Why don't you join him?" Lucy suggested, "I think he'd enjoy your company."

Lisanna looked at the blond, "What about the beds?" she asked piling a few strips of moss for a pillow, she doubted she'd get a good night rest on these lumpy piles of pipe needles and moss and dirt, but it beat sleeping on rough stone all night.

"It isn't much work," Lucy said winking, "besides you look like you have something you'd like to say to him."

Lisanna nodded and stood up walking over to where Heckler sat with his fishing pole, "Can I join you?" she asked him.

Heckler didn't answer her he simply scooted over making space for her, Lisanna took her seat next to him reaching out to pet Browning rubbing his slobbery jowls the small dog was clearly enjoying the attention.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said, "It was wrong of me to question your feelings of guilt… Nancy… she explained things to me."

Heckler looked over to her, "I wish she didn't," he said blowing a smoke ring.

"I know… but knowing what I know now," she began, "I can understand why you feel the way you do, but if you ask me… your guilt… your fear of returning to the person you were is why I think that won't happen," she explained.

Heckler didn't say anything to her he simply took a draw off his pipe and continued to fish in silence occasionally rubbing the top of Browning's head. Lisanna waited enduring the awkward silence after a long moment waiting she moved to leave him alone with Browning.

"You don't have to leave," he said simply looking at her, "not unless you want to."

Lisanna looked at him and sat back down deciding she wanted to stay by his side, she petted Browning's head and watched the river flow. Despite the silence she was enjoying herself petting Browning and breathing in the fresh mountain air and listening to the river, before long Heckler had begun humming a tune to himself, the song was surprisingly upbeat and pleasant. She suddenly felt his body go ridged and she then realized why, subconsciously she had leaned against his shoulder her head resting lightly on his arm below his shoulder, he continued to hum that tune to himself only slower aware of her physical contact with her.

"What song is that?" she asked rubbing against his arm enjoying his embarrassment.

Heckler's face grew hot, "It's an older song," he said, "I learned it when I was a kid."

"What's it called?" she asked.

"I'll Tell Me Ma," he simply said, "My mother used to sing it."

"What are the lyrics?" she said curiously, she could tell he was being bashful about this whole thing and she was enjoying this at his expense.

"It's just a children's song," he said trying to swerve the conversation in a different direction, Lisanna wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Come on," she said.

"You really want me to sing for you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure why not?" she said smirking devilishly at him.

Heckler sighed in defeat keeping his voice low so Lucy and Natsu wouldn't hear him although the she doubted anything would escape the Dragon Slayer's keen hearing but she saw no reason to tell Heckler this.

"I'll tell me ma when I go home  
The boys won't leave the girls alone  
They'll pull my hair, they stole my comb  
"Well, that's alright till I go home."

She is handsome, she is pretty  
She is the belle of Magnolia City  
She is courtin' one, two, three  
Please won't you tell me, who is she?"

"It does not say Magnolia City!" Lisanna said playfully elbowing him in the ribs.

"Sure it does," he said flashing a toothy grin at her, now it was her turn to blush. "At least," he said smiling, "that's how I sing it these days."

Lisanna smiled and rested her head against his arm he was too tall even sitting down to use his shoulder but she relaxed leaning against his frame still ridged and nervous at her presence. He kept humming the tune to himself only a little more upbeat and before long he relaxed against her body as he fished for their dinner.

"Do you like fishing?" she asked him.

Heckler nodded, "Yeah I do, I fished a lot when I was a kid, there was a lake near my home growing up and I'd go fishing with my father and sister all year round even in the winter when the lake was frozen over, we'd drill a hole and go ice fishing. A few times traveling my dad would take me to a few fishing hot spots and catch whatever we could especially catfish, me and my dad loved catfish."

"Sounds like some fond memories," Lisanna said, "You sound nostalgic.

Heckler took a draw off his pipe Lisanna was finding herself unbothered by the smoke, maybe the years of knowing Wakaba had hardened her senses to the strong scent of burnt tobacco, or maybe she it was because Heckler smelled of tobacco, and whiskey beer, and gun oil with the distinct aroma of burn gunpowder, all topped with his unique natural musk.

"Yeah," he said pleasantly, "I have a lot of memories fishing with my dad and sister, all of them good."

Heckler's line was pulled taught as a fish took his bate and caught on the line. Heckler's eyes lit up with passion as he grabbed the reel pulling the fighting trout from the river giving the bounty hunter a run for his money. Lisanna watched him smile a changed man without a care in the world except for the fish on his line.

…..

"This is taking forever," Natsu whined watching the fish roast over the fire on stakes Heckler had sharpened with his knife, slowly he cooked the six trout he had caught over the open flame.

"Patience," Heckler said trying to ease the Dragon Slayer, "it takes time to cook a fish properly."

"I could just cook it right now with my dragon's breath," he said, 'Take me two minutes at the most."

"I'm sure you could," Heckler said, "But I doubt I'd taste very good, if you want your trout to taste divine you got to take your time and cook it right."

"But I'm hungry!" Natsu moaned his stomach growling in agreement, he reached out to grab the largest fish only to have it swatted away by Heckler's metal hand.

"Be patience Natsu," Lucy said trying to write by the light of the fire, "Heckler caught them so he gets to cook them however he sees fit, besides I'm sure your stomach will appreciate a well-cooked meal over a burnt charred fish."

Natsu sat back down with his arm folded grumbling to himself.

"It'll be a few more minutes," he said adding a few sticks to the fire.

"Too bad we don't have anything to season them with," Lisanna said looking at the cooking trout, "They won't taste that good just plane like that."

"I came prepared," Heckler said pulling a leather pouch from his pocket and pulling the drawstrings open and reaching in sprinkling on some dried crushed leaves seasoning the catch of the day with the herbs.

"Do you think of everything?" Lucy asked smelling the strong scent of the herbs.

Heckler chuckled, "I'm just used to this, when you lived off the land as long as I have you learn to pack your own ingredients."

"Are they done yet?" Natsu groaned clutching his stomach.

Heckler sighed grabbing one of the fish, "Here, have it if it's that bad have one to calm your stomach."

Natsu grabbed the stick and devoured the fish on the end with a single bite eating it bones and all, his belly growled for more. "Another please," he asked licking his lips.

"That's all you get," he said, "At least until we all eaten, then we'll see about the remaining two fish."

"Oh come on!" he moaned, "I doubt Lisanna could eat more than one fish and Lucy doesn't need to gain any more weight."

Lucy slammed her palm into the back of Natsu's head smashing his skull against the stone ground. "What was that?!" she growled with a fire in her eye standing over the unconscious Dragon Slayer, Heckler made a mental note not to anger the celestial spirit mage, her wrath was not to be taken lightly. With the hungry Dragon Slayer out of the way he returned to cooking the trout.

"They're done," he announced a few minutes later handing Lisanna one of the fish, feeling famished she began eating.

"Not bad," she commented, "good for what we have."

"Too bad Happy isn't here," Lucy said biting into her fish, "He'd love this, though he prefers his fish raw instead of cooked."

Heckler smiled, "I aim to please."

* * *

The tobacco leaves burned a bright orange as Heckler took a draw off his pipe, it was the only light aside from the silvery glow of the moon. The fire had died down as he had requested, he didn't want anyone spotting the fire as comforting as it could be on cold nights such as this. Things were only going to get colder in the mountains. He kept his rifle in his lap ready to use at a moments notice.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he asked Lisanna who had been away for a while now sleeping on the end of the mossy bed clinging to her end of the pillow, Lucy was in the middle with Natsu on the end still unconscious from bouncing his head off the stone ground but was now snoring loudly and pleasantly next to Lucy.

"Are you?" she asked, "I could take watch you know, you have to be tired, and cold."

"I'm fine," he said, "and you need rest more than me."

"Even you sleep," she said, "And if the mountains are as treacherous as you say you'll need it."

"I'll catch a few hours in the morning," he said.

"Or you could let me take watch and get more than just a few hours," she said crawling out from under the blanket scooting over next to him putter her back against the stone wall of the cover, she thought the rock would be cold to the touch but it was surprisingly warm from Heckler leaning against it for hours.

Heckler sighed, "Fine," he said grabbing the rifle handing the weapon to her.

"You expect me to know how to use that?" he asked looking at the long heavy piece of wood and steel.

"It's not difficult," he said, "And do you really want to use those claws if Ricky's men start shooting at us from across the river?"

"No," she said having become increasingly aware of her handicap when dealing with ranged fighters like she was, Lucy had Sagittarius and his bow when the situation called for it, and Natsu could blast fire at impressive distances, her animal forms were better at close range combat but with people like this she was at a severe disadvantage. "Show me how it works," she said.

Heckler handed her the rifle, she stood up and shouldered the weapon, thanks to Alzack and Bisca she wasn't completely ignorant about guns but she had never learned to properly use one.

Heckler stood behind her and helped adjust her grip, "Keep the stock pressed firmly against the soft area of your shoulder and aim down the sights on top," he explained.

"I know that much," she said looking over the top, "And I know the part about pulling the trigger to fire it."

"Don't pull the trigger," he said, "Squeeze it firmly else your shot can go wide, once you've taken your shot pull back the bolt," he demonstrated by doing as such ejecting a live round and pushing it back chambering a new round, "then you're ready to fire again."

"That's it?" she said.

Heckler flipped a switch on the side back and forth a little bit, "don't forget the safety and that's about it."

Heckler sat back down tucking his pipe away in his duster he folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to sleep in the bed?" she asked looking at her empty spot on the moss bed she and Lucy had made for everyone.

"I'm more comfortable like this," he said keeping his eyes closed.

Lisanna sighed knowing it'd be useless to argue with the man, she sat down next to him cradling the heavy rifle. After a long silence the man next to her began to lightly snore.

"Sleep well," she said squeezing the rifle, "I got you covered."


	21. World on Fire

Lisanna used to think her brother Elfman was a loud snorer that was before she met Heckler. With Natsu snoring only feet away the two of them were making enough noise to scare the wildlife away all around for miles.

Lucy rolled away from Natsu covering her ears groaning tiredly, "How do these two not wake each other up?" she moaned unable to return to her peaceful sleep.

Lisanna giggled, "I have no idea, I think they just don't notice how much noise they make."

Lucy pressed her hand over her ears tighter, "How do you not notice the snoring pink haired dragon only ten feet away?" She growled, "Or the loud giant."

Lisanna laughed again, "I don't know it's kind of cute and you're the one who knocked the dragon out."

Lucy looked at the rifle cradled in the girl's arms, "Why do have Heckler's rifle?" she asked.

"He lent it to me for when I'm taking watch, my animal forms aren't that useful in a ranged fight like we've found ourselves in lately."

Lucy nodded understanding, "We certainly found ourselves in the middle of a lot of gunfights lately. Do you know how to use that?"

Lisanna nodded, "I already knew a little from Alzack and Bisca," she explained, "but he explained the basics to me so I should be ok."

Lucy nodded, "Strange seeing you with a gun, you planning to make this a permanent change?"

Lisanna shrugged, "If I keep finding myself in firefights maybe it seems like the smart choice considering recent events."

Lucy smirked, "Well if you keep curling up to that giant I'm sure you'll wind up in the line of fire again," she said noticing how Lisanna was pressed against his shoulder."

A loud snap caught their attention and both girls quieted down going on the alert, "Wake Natsu up!" Lisanna whispered shouldering the rifle and aiming across the river where she had heard the sound, Lucy shook Natsu awake and moved prodding Heckler awake pressing a finger to her lips warning him to be quiet."

"What is it?" he whispered seeing Lisanna aim across the river, he drew one of his revolvers and pulled his magic goggles on the lenses glowing a faint green.

"We heard something," she said, "it came from across the river do you see anything?"

"No I don't see… wait yeah there's something, it's not human though."

"Not human?" Lucy asked still trying to wake Natsu up who was refusing to return to the land of the living he held her hand over his mouth and nose trying to keep him quiet as she shook him violently.

Heckler shook his head and pointed across the river to where he was seeing the movement Lisanna focused her sight down the rifle. Small glowing lights could be seen in the distance eyes of red, blue white, and green all traveling together through the forest, Lisanna rested her finger on the trigger feeling the cold metal.

"Keep your sights on them," Heckler whispered, "But don't fire unless they attack, they don't have guns but that doesn't tell us much they clearly have magic we just don't know what kind."

"You want us to do nothing?" she asked.

"I want to try to avoid a fight," he answered her, "we don't know how many more there are around here and I don't have a silencer for that rifle."

They waited with held breath as the figures moved out of sight, the wooden men continued to scan the forest passing them by.

"Let's move," Heckler whispered, "And get Natsu up," he ordered taking the rifle from Lisanna and slipping it into the scabbard on his back from his duster he pulled a length of silken cord with a collapsible hook at the end.

"I'm trying," Lucy said slapping him, the slap seemed to do the trick as the Dragon Slayer jerked awake.

"Damn it Gray!" he yelled, "I'm trying to-," Lucy shut him up putting her hand over his mouth signaling him to be quiet.

"Quiet knucklehead," she hissed making him calm down.

"What's going on?" Natsu whispered watching Heckler throw the grappling hook over the top of the cove pulling it taught.

"Get up there," Heckler ordered turning to cover the rear revolver in hand, "I'll cover you and stay close behind."

They obeyed climbing up the rope one at a time with Natsu taking the lead as soon as Lisanna had climbed to the top of the little cove he holstered his revolver and grabbed the rope pulling himself up. Lisanna was waiting for him up top, "Shhh," she said pressing a finger to her lips, "Natsu heard more of them, he can't seem to smell them."

Heckler nodded, "I'll take point," he said pulling his rifle from the scabbard, "Stay close to me and have Natsu cover the rear, tell Lucy to keep her keys at the ready."

"What about me?" she asked.

Heckler smirked drawing one of his revolvers and handing it to her butt first, she gripped the weapon noting how surprisingly heavy it was.

"I need you to stay close to me and do what you do best," he said handing her a handful of rounds for the revolver.

"And what's that?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Being my lucky charm," he said with a toothy grin.

* * *

Staying in a tight formation while moving swiftly was harder than in sounded especially when the person they were having to keep up with was Heckler. The large man wasn't as fast as Natsu who had no trouble holding up the rear but with his long strides he was still almost impossible to keep up with when running, Lisanna was feeling winded the added weight of the gun wasn't helping, even though it was a simple revolver it was heavy and she felt like she had a small dumbbell tucked into the waistband of her pants, she had no idea how people in the movies made it look so easy, and how Heckler lugged an entire arsenal around. Lucy was falling behind so Natsu was now carrying her in his arm managing to keep his pace just fine with the petite blond in his arms.

Small patches of snow where starting to show as they neared the base of the mountains the cold winds blowing even colder through the forest, the trees were thicker here and they weaved through the wooden maze swiftly ducking and jumping over fallen logs and boulders.

Heckler held his hand up signaling for them to stop, they all halted, Lisanna stopped and tried to quietly catch her breath bending over as Heckler took a knee, and Natsu put Lucy down.

"I hear it too," Natsu said clenching his fists.

"What do you hear?" Lucy asked clutching her keys knuckles going white.

"There gaining on us," Heckler said, turning around with his rifle and taking cover behind a fallen log, "They're going to catch us unless he do something about it, we'll have to fight them," Heckler explained laying several clips on the log within easy reach, "We'll make a stand here, setup a defense."

"What do we do?" Lisanna asked pulling Heckler's revolver from her waistband, the weapon felt large and awkward in her small hands.

Heckler pointed over to the ridge, "Lucy, I need you on that ridge summon Sagittarius and have him support us from there, he's the best shot and will give us precision," he ordered, "Lisanna stay here with me, I'll need you to work as my spotter and loader, you'll also be closer in case you need to transform and go hand to hand."

"What about me?" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

Heckler pointed up the trees his left hand reaching in his duster for his pipe, "hide in the in tree's and wait for them to pass by, flank them from behind and go on the heavy offence, destroy anyone in your path."

Natsu nodded and smirked, "Got it."

"Get into position everyone," he said lighting his pipe, "Time to smoke em if you got em, and nobody do anything until I start shooting."

They all rushed into their respective positions, Lisanna crouched down behind the log next to Heckler holding his revolver in her hands, along with the rifle clips he had laid out on the log for himself Heckler had also laid out his other revolver and several sticks of dynamite,

The sound of twigs snapping under foot caught her attention she looked through the trees seeing the same glowing eyes as before, this was it.

Heckler grabbed one of the sticks of dynamite he poked the fuse into the bowl of his pipe lighting it on the burning tobacco leaves. The fuse sparked to life hissing and he threw it into the trees, the stick exploded and Heckler opened fire. The flash of the explosion exposed the being behind the glowing eyes and mouths, short wooden figures standing on two legs with root like legs and sticklike hands. They hissed and several burst into splinters as the dynamite went off.

Heckler fired at them with his rifle shattering the leg of one of them splinters burst from the creatures shoulder as the round hit it.

Arrows flew above their heads hitting the strange creatures, the arrows struck their targets with perfect precision that only a celestial spirit could provide. The arrows imbedded themselves in their wooden trunk like bodies, the shafts broke as they moved seemingly unaffected by the arrows.

Then Natsu descended on them like a dragon from the skies hands ablaze with fire and smoke trailing from his mouth and nostrils.

He punched the nearest foe smashing him into a shower of burning splinters. The others turned to face the vicious Dragon Slayer who had descended upon them. One of the monsters opened its mouth spitting a white cloud enveloping Natsu, the icy mist didn't faze the Slayer at all, he charged the challenger grabbing it by the arms and ripping it apart. "This ice," he growled to the monster, "Is nothing compared to Gray's it has no bite."

Another monster opened its mouth spitting out orange and red flames, engulfing the Dragon Slayer in fire. Natsu sucked the flames into his mouth greedily devouring them. Dropping the torn monster he rounded on the fire breather slamming him into a boulder shattering him apart as the hallow trunk like body burst open the fire magic inside spewed out in a fiery explosion Natsu buried his face in the open cavity and ate the flames within.

"And your fire is even weaker than your ice," he said turning to the next creature releasing the consumed flames breathing a controlled burst onto the next monster before he could attack him with another elemental attack. The wooden foe hissed as it turned into a pile of ash in front of him burning away.

Another one charged him from behind only to be cut down by a barrage of arrows and gunfire splintering the creature, it burst open spewing more icy white mist.

Heckler had emptied his rifle and was using his revolver while Lisanna fed a fresh clip into the rifle.

More monsters were gathering from all over and fast Heckler tossed more dynamite blowing the monsters away. He ducked as one shot forth a bolt of lightning struck the log he was taking cover behind, Lisanna caught a face full of splinters and went down Heckler grabbed her.

"You ok?" he asked looking at her face, the lacerations on her face weren't too bad but she was fine, her eyes were untouched but she might need stitches later.

Lisanna nodded opening her eyes, "Here," she said handing him the rifle, he took it and handed her his revolver, "reload," he said happy that she still had her head in the game.

One of the monsters hopped onto their log opening its mouth to shoot more lighting, Heckler jabbed the creature with the end of the barrel and fired splintering it, the monster hissed and Lisanna shot it point blank with the revolver once, twice, then a third time forcing it down.

More monsters rushed them breaking through their lines, Heckler dropped the rifle and drew his sword hacking at the closest one, black shadowy flames burned the wound and engulfed the enemy, Lisanna fired away as Heckler fought with the monsters with sword and mace. One of them opened their mouths breathing fire on Heckler, the flames singed his coat and his metal arm absorbed the fire. Heckler smashed it to pieces with his mace. One of the trees shifted the wood twisting and knotting as another monster stepped out of the trunk newly birthed.

No wonder Natsu's nose couldn't detect these creatures, they smelled like the forest, they were the forest.

"Natsu!" he cried cutting down another creature with the sabre, "It's the forest, burn it down, burn it all down."

Natsu didn't need to be told twice, he had more than enough fire in his belly to burn this place down ten times over, leaping into the air he opened his mouth to deliver a roar worthy of the title Dragon Slayer. Flames spewed from his mouth engulfing the forest in a blaze he turned his head to burn everything in range. The remaining creatures were either shot by Lisanna or Sagittarius or cut down by Heckler, smoke filled the air as the blaze caught and continued to spread.

Heckler sheathed the sword and returned the mace to his belt, he picked his rifle off the ground, "That should buy us some time, let's move."


	22. Home Sweet Home

Lisanna hugged herself trying to stop the shivering, her torn jacket was doing little to protect her from the snow and icy winds, these snowy mountains were even colder and harsher than Mt Hakobe. She wished Lucy had found a thicker jacket in Oinbus or than hers hadn't been shredded by an exploding log in their last fight, the cuts on her face stung with the icy wind. Heckler had wrapped his bandanna over her forehead covering the deepest of the gashes. The sweat and blood that soaked the cloth was cold and almost starting to freeze like everything on this mountain.

"How much farther?" she shivered trying to raise her voice against the howling gusts of wind.

"Still a ways," Heckler said pulling off his duster and throwing it to her, "Take it," he ordered as she caught it.

She was too cold to argue with him, so she pulled the massive garment over her shoulders and pulled it around herself, the duster reeked of Heckler all the burnt tobacco, the smoke, whiskey and gunpowder permeated from it, Lisanna pulled it tighter around her body and took a deep whiff of it savoring the smell. The duster dragged on the ground behind her picking up dirt and snow along the way the frayed edges caught and tore on the jagged rocks, she doubted he would mind a little more wear and tear on the garment.

"This way," Heckler said stepping onto a snowbank and digging his hand in pulling up handfuls of snow and throwing them away digging into the white pile.

"Allow me," Natsu said stepping in and pushing Heckler aside. Taking a breath he spat a let of fire on the pile of snow melting it instantly. Water washed over them splashing everything in sight, as if their clothes weren't wet enough from trudging through the snow.

"Do you have to be so impulsive!?" Lucy yelled dripping wet from the sudden wave, "Think a damn moment before you burn things!"

"But it saved us time!" Natsu reasoned crossing his arms and watching as Heckler ducked into a small cave with Lisanna following behind leaving the two of them to argue outside in the wind and snow drenched.

"You can argue later," Heckler called to them from within the dark cave, "But we need to keep moving, and Natsu I need a light take point."

They both sighed and walked into the dark depths of the mountain.

* * *

They hadn't expected the little opening in the mountain to lead to such massive cavern, stretching well above their heads and leading to black depths below.

"Are these caves natural?" Lucy asked looking at the path they walked upon, "some of these formations are natural but some I'm not so sure about, this path seems too smooth to be natural."

"That's because it's a little of both," Heckler said, "This cave is natural but when the miners came to mine the copper they blasted new tunnels and did some renovating to the existing caves, the dark caverns below were perfect for dumping rock and whatever they pulled from the mine and couldn't use or had no need of."

"Why'd they abandon the mine?" Lucy asked trying to see the bottom of the dark cavern with the little light Natsu made.

"The copper ran out," Heckler said simply, "A long time ago, before I was born really, these mountains were full of copper and had plenty of mines and miners, my great grandfather was among them and his father before him, but eventually the veins ran dry and the miners had to move on along with their families."

"Hard to believe they'd just pack everything away and leave," Lisanna said noticing a pile of abandoned equipment rusted picks and shovels stacked on top of dusty rags, Browning was all over the place sniffing everything he could in the mine.

"Once the mine couldn't provide the people with a living they had little reason to leave, the Fiore army had a garrison in these mountains as well but once everyone left they had no reason to say."

"Where'd they go once the mine was empty?" Lucy asked staying close to Natsu who was leading the way with his flame in his hand.

"Anywhere they could," Heckler answered, "anyplace that had work for them."

"I don't like this place," Natsu said, "I can smell bones in here, people died in this mine, lots of people."

Heckler nodded, "Mining is dangerous work, there were plenty of cave inns back in the days so many miners got buried under tons of rock."

"I think some of them were left buried under the rock," Natsu said bitterly, the smell of bone hung strong in the air for him."

"Some of them were," Heckler confirmed grimly.

* * *

Lucy shielded her eyes from the ice, the snow and wind had picked up since their little trip through the mine, the mountains were now engulfed by a blizzard blowing through the narrow pass. "Can't we stay in the mine?" Lucy yelled over the howling wind.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he said stepping outside into the blizzard, "The mine's a dangerous place to get into a fight and we won't have many places to run if that happens, they could also track us in there easily but this blizzard is perfect for hiding our tracks."

"How much farther do we have to go?" Natsu asked.

"Not much farther," He answered, "We should reach shelter by nightfall."

"How much longer is that?" Lisanna asked, all sense of time had been lost in the darkness of the mine and the blizzard had blocked out the sun.

Heckler absentmindedly reached for his watch only to be reminded he wasn't wearing his duster. Lisanna giggled and reached into the duster pocket finding his golden watch, popping it open to read the time, inside the watch a small photo looked up at her a black and white family looked up at her, a simple family of four with a wife standing next to her husband on the left with his son on the right just a head shorter than the man a small pixie haired girl stood in the center with her father's hands upon her shoulder.

"It's two thirty," she said closing the watch, "It'll be dark in just a few more hours."

"Then let's move, we don't want to be caught out in this blizzard after the sun sets," Heckler said attaching a leash to Browning before heading out, "Natsu keep point I'll help direct you, keep your flame up if you can it'll be handy for navigating through the snow storm."

Natsu nodded and summoned another flame to his palm walking in front with Heckler close behind to direct him on the right path.

* * *

"We're here," Heckler announced looking up the ridge were, "home."

He grabbed Lisanna's hand and pulled her forward he looked up to see the makings of a small cabin in the snow built with its back against the mountain. Stepping to the door Heckler produced a key from his pocket turning the lock he threw the door open against the strong wind and rushed everyone inside closing and locking the door once again.

The cabin was dark and wasn't much warmer then outside, but at least they were out of the wind and snow for the time being, "Natsu," Heckler said barring the door, "There is some firewood in the corner, can you make us a fire?"

Natsu nodded and moved to the corer and gathered up armfuls of logs, stacking them into the fireplace he ignited the kindling and let the pale orange light illuminate the room.

Able to look around the room now Lisanna wasn't surprised to see that Heckler's home wasn't very extravagant, she had expected his home to be very Spartan with little except what was needed, and looking around now she was glad that she was mostly right, there was little decoration or furniture, mostly just empty space with a few chairs.

"Do you have a shower?" Lucy asked trying to warm her hands by the fire, everyone's clothes were soaked with the exception of Natsu whose exceptional body heat kept him dry.

"I have a tub," he answered, "I can heat up some water for you two, I'm afraid I don't have any clothes for you two."

"That's fine," Lisanna said opening the backpack, "We'll dry our clothes by the fire. Where's the tub?" She asked.

"Through my room," he said, "But we'll need to heat some water up first."

"Heat the water up?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have anything to heat the water here, we'll need to put a cauldron over the fire and get the water hot before putting it in the tub."

"How do you live like this?" Lucy giggled.

"I rarely stay here," Heckler admitted, "I'll show you around."

* * *

Lisanna sighed contently laying back in the tub, after spending all day in the snow and wind feeling the ice cling to her face and open wounds, she removed the bandana on her forehead and tried to inspect her cut in the mirror on the far side of the wall, the gash started to bleed as soon as she removed the cloth and she cursed.

"Everything alright?" Heckler's voice asked from the other side of the door, her curse seemed to be louder enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine," She said pressing the dirty cloth back putting pressure on the wound again to stop the bleeding, "It's just the gash on my forehead won't stop bleeding, I think I'll need stitches."

"I'll handle that," Heckler said through the door, "I've laid your dried clothes out on my bed, call me when you're dressed and I'll help you with those stitches."

"Alright," she said grabbing for a washcloth and soaking it in the deliciously hot water, it may have been slower than just turning a knob for hot water but heating the cauldron over the open fire did the trick well, the water was almost boiling when they poured it into the tub and after just a few minutes of allowing if to cool it was warmer and comfier then any shower she had back in magnolia. Retrieving the wash cloth she dabbed at the cuts on her face cleaning away the caked blood and dirt.

Once the water cooled down and she was contently clean she emerged from the tub and toweled herself off walking into Heckler's cold room where he had laid out her semi dry clothes, finding her underwear she slipped her white panties on and grabbed her bra as fast as she could feeling goose bumps crawl up on her skin, the fire was keeping the main room of the cabin warm enough but Heckler's room was almost as cold inside as it was outside in the snowstorm, feeling that the clothes were still a little damp she smirked getting a wicked idea.

Pulling out one of the drawers in Heckler's room she found one of his shirts a red flannel and pulled it on over her head, the shirt draped over her body reaching past her knees, she had to roll the sleeves up to fit her hands through but overall the flannel was covering her well enough.

"Heckler," she called sitting on the bed with a devilish smirk on her face, "you can come in now."

Moments later the door opened and Heckler walked in stopping at the sight of her dressed in nothing aside from his shirt, "I thought I laid your clothes out."

"And I thought you said there weren't any clothes here for me to wear," She smirked.

"I meant I didn't have any female clothes for you to wear," He explained closing the door behind him, "I wasn't talking about my clothes."

"Well mine are still a little bit damp," she justified, "and this is comfier than my wet clothes."

"And if I don't want you wearing my shirt?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her he ran a single human finger through her bangs brushing them aside.

"Then you'll just have to take it from me," she said, "And I won't make it easy for you."

Heckler chuckled cupping her face in his large hand stroking her face with his callused thumb, "Well I'm too tired for anything difficult so I guess I'll let you hold onto it."

Lisanna smiled and felt his thumb brush over the gash under the dirty bandanna, she winced in pain feeling the pressure on the wound.

"We should get that closed up," Heckler said removing his hand and moving into the bathroom retrieving his first aid kit, he returned to find her sitting on the bed untying the bandanna. He stepped up to her and took a knee. She removed the cloth as he threaded the needle, "This is going to hurt," he warned her looking at the nasty gash.

"I know," she sighed preparing herself.

Heckler nodded and grabbed her face inserting the needle and threading it through. She winced in pain but made no sound of it. "That picture in your pocket watch," she said trying to take her mind off the needle threading through her flesh.

"You saw that," he said pushing the needle through again, "that was taken a year before I lost my family, the watch belonged to my farther before he died."

"I take it you're the young man in the picture," she said getting a nod from him, "You were quite handsome back then, but I suppose some things never change."

Heckler didn't say anything as he pulled the thread through again he simply smiled.

"I bet you were quite popular with the girls," she teased, "Any old girlfriends I should know about?"

"Cynthia Kale," Heckler said, "She and I used to be smitten together," he smiled, "a long time ago, back when I was the sheriff's son and she was the mayor's daughter, we used to be called a perfect couple back then."

Lisanna gave him a wry smile, "What happened to her?" she asked, "Did she perish with the rest of your town?"

Heckler shook his head, "She was out of town when it happened, but after we lost everything… we drifted apart, we kept in contact but she wanted to settle down and forget about the whole thing move on with her life… but I didn't, I couldn't so we went our separate ways."

Lisanna didn't say anything, though she thought she understood, in a way the same thing had happened to her and Natsu, after three years in Edolas her feelings for Natsu had left her, she still cared for him of course, but her childhood crush had come and went and she had moved on happy to see Natsu moving on with his own life as well growing closer and closer to Lucy with each passing day.

"Done," he announced dabbing at the wet rag over the closed gash whipping away the blood.

"You going to kiss it better?" Lisanna teased smiling up at him.

Even kneeling Heckler had to bend his back to bring his lips to her forehead kissing the wound. Lisanna smiled moving her hands to his chest grabbing hold of his shirt, she looked into his green eyes and raised her face taking his lips, she didn't know how she respected him to react but a smile curled her lips as she felt his metal hand cradle the back of her head his metal fingers tangle through her hair as he kissed her back.


End file.
